


Childs Play

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 84,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a retelling of Ofelia Hackett's story, from another story that I wrote on FFnet called Walls For the Wind.</p><p>In this version, Ofelia Hackett is the young daughter of Admiral Hackett who went missing when she was four years old.  She reappears four years later.  This story follows her and her exploits with her best friends, John Shepard and Eddie Stevens.</p><p>She eventually meets one Major Coats(who for the purposes of this story will have a first name of Aidan).</p><p>It will go through the events of ME 1 - 3 eventually, but will be told from the perspective of a civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start at the very beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett sensed the moment that someone stepped into the room.  He’d heard his front door open and already alerted security.  It was the size of the shadow that moved closer that stopped him from simply shooting the intruder. He got out of bed quickly and ordered the VI to turn on the lights.

The child in front of him froze. She blinked several times in the suddenly bright room and then her mouth fell open in shock as she caught sight of him.  Her weapon fell to the ground and she backed away from him.

“No.”  She covered her mouth and continued to back up until she hit the bookcase against the farthest wall. “No…they…why would they do this?”

“I _know_ you.” Hackett kept his pistol trained on her as he looked over the girl. “You can’t be more than nine or ten. What the hell are you doing sneaking into my quarters with a pistol?”

“Eight. I’m eight.” She seemed to be going into shock.  He recognized the uniform that she wore, Cerberus.  They usually didn’t recruit operatives quite this young.  The kid was so familiar, something about her eyes. “I’m…oh god. They’ll kill me. I’m supposed to…but you’re my…oh god.”

“Why are you here?”  He asked stupidly as he tried to shake himself out of his groggy state. 

_Who the hell was she?_

Her hand went into her pocket to pull out a tiny toy replica of an Alliance cruiser that he knew he’d seen before.  He was about to comment on it when a second Cerberus operative, this time an adult, rushed in.  He started to swing towards the new threat when he felt a biotic shield go over his body.

Sparing a glance to his left, Hackett realized that the little girl had shielded him and retrieved her weapon.  She fired the pistol at the Cerberus soldier.  It was a good shot and the assassin fell to the ground.

The pistol clattered to the ground as she stared at the growing pool of blood.  Before Hackett could get to her, she’d slid to the ground unconscious.  The little ship fell out of her now limp fingers.

He crouched down to pick up the toy to turn it over.

_Ofelia Hackett, for her first birthday._

Fia? Hackett thought he might be sick.  He hadn’t seen her since she was one.  She’d grown in seven years, but he’d know that toy ship anywhere. It was the only gift that he’d been allowed to give his daughter on her first birthday.

Her mother, Patricia, had told him that her red sand dealer had killed Fia because she couldn’t pay a debt to him. He’d buried the little burned body that had been recovered.  His blood boiled as he lifted her up in his arms.

Letting the Arcturus military police handle the dead body, Hackett went straight to the nearest clinic.  He wanted a thorough check-up for her.  The doctor could catalogue her injuries and check for any tracking chips.  He had no doubts that Cerberus would’ve included one.

The doctor sedated Fia to make sure that she didn’t wake up while they were removing the tiny device embedded in her arm.  From what they could determine from scans, she’d had several broken fingers and ribs.  She had a hairline skull fracture that was years old. 

They also confirmed what Hackett already knew.  This was definitely his daughter.  She wasn’t a clone, but his daughter.  Patricia had lied to him.  He’d tried so hard to get custody of her but six years ago he was still a Captain who was being moved from ship to ship.  It was no place to raise a child.

His fingers brushed the long blonde hair away from her face. She looked a lot like her mother. Same hair and mouth that seemed to have a permanent mischievous quirk to it, she had _his_ eyes though.  She had his chin and ears upon closer inspection.  He didn’t really want to think about her mother

 “What did they do to you?” He could imagine what Cerberus had done to her.  He leaned back in the chair to wait for her to wake up.

It was an hour before Hackett noticed her small fingers starting to wiggle a little bit.  She twitched under the sheet and then bolted up in bed.  She looked around frantically until she caught sight of him then relaxed back against the pillow. 

“No more vids.” She pulled the sheet up higher with her fingers clenching and unclenching around the fabric. “I don’t want to see anymore.”

“What vids are you talking about, kid?” Hackett scooted his chair closer.

“It’s…every day.  0900, school. 1100, fighting.  1300, biotics. 1500, vids.” Fia sounded like she was repeating a mantra. “The vids never stop, just killing, more and more killing.  I hate them.”

“They were trying to take control of your mind.” Hackett was surprised that given that they’d had her for four years that it hadn’t been more successful.

Her hand rooted around under the covers and panicked blue eyes looked over at him. “It’s gone.”

“Gone?” He frowned for a moment before retrieving the little ship from his pocket. “This?”

She snatched it out of his hand and held it to her chest like a damn teddy bear. “I wouldn’t let them take it.  I kept it in my pocket so I could…touch it when I was scared. I was always scared.”

 

 

 

 


	2. The Three Musketeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Six Months Later_

Hackett stared at the small sock sitting on his office chair with a confused frown.  He picked it up and a handful of Alliance marine figurines fell out of the end of it.  He picked up one of the toys.  These were definitely his daughter’s.  He wasn’t quite sure why they were in his office.

He set them on his desk and started to sit down when a folded piece of paper on the floor caught his attention.  He crouched down to pull it out from under the desk.  The barely legible handwriting could only come from one person.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Mrs. Shepard said that today was your birthday._

_She also said that I had to should sorry for blowing your hat up.  But that was Shep’s fault, he dared me to see if I could use the incinerate on my omni-tool._

_Sorry._

_Please stop being mad at me.  It makes me feel weird.  I thought maybe my marine guys would cheer you up. You seemed really sad about the hat._

_Happy Birthday._

_I’d try to make a cake but…Eddie said that if we burned down the kitchen you might be really mad not just a little bit mad._

_Fia_

* * *

Hackett seriously regretted sending his daughter to the Academy on Arcturus.  The reprobates she’d mentioned in the letter were a terrible influence on her.  If it wasn’t the Shepard’s son John getting her into trouble, Eddie Stevens was.  Fia somehow managed to be right in the middle of them.

The omni-tool had been a long over-due Christmas present.  Even at nine, she was fairly gifted with technology.  He thought she’d be fascinated with it.  He was right… _unfortunately._   She’d managed to tweak the incinerate function the day after she’d gotten the damn thing.  He’d come home to find his favorite hat mostly burnt in a trashcan.

 _Shep_ and Fia had promptly pointed fingers at each other.  He’d yelled at her and then dragged John home by his ear for his parents to deal with.  Hannah was currently stationed on Arcturus while her husband was with the Second Fleet.  

The door to his office slid open. Hackett set the letter aside and looked up to find his daughter standing hesitantly by the door.  She must’ve woken up in a hurry. Her t-shirt was on inside out and not tucked in.  The laces to her blue running shoes were both untied.  Her blonde hair was all over the place.

“Dad?”  She held out a bag that looked a little worse for the wear.  It looked like it had come from one of the bakeries not far from his office. “I’m sorry about your hat.  Please don’t…”

“Fia?”

“Don’t send me back to her.” Fia fidgeted with the sack in her hand.  He could see that she was close to tears.  Her other hand was buried in her pocket where she still kept the toy cruiser.

_Ahh._

“Come here.” He waved her over and sat down with her in his lap.  She offered the bag to him.  He peered inside to find a slightly crushed cupcake that appeared to be missing frosting. He set it on the desk to _share_ with her later. “You’re _never_ going back to stay with your mother.  And I am _certainly_ never letting anyone take you from me again.”

“Even when you’re all…mad and stuff.” She rubbed her fists against her eyes for a moment then turned to look up at him. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“I licked your cupcake,” she confessed with a grin. “Sorry. I got hungry on the way here.  It’s yummy.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” He set her down on his desk so he could tie her laces for her. “How about we go get uncrushed and _unlicked_ cupcakes for breakfast before you have to head to school?”

“Excellent.” She slid her hand into his after she hopped down. She tugged on his sleeve with her other hand. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“Can I get extra cupcakes for Eddie and Shep?” She skipped along beside him.

“No.”

“But Dad.”

“I will ship them off to the mines.” Hackett found himself being dragged towards the bakery.

“They don’t have those anymore. Shep said that you just say that to scare kids cause you don’t like them.” Fia grinned up at him.  It was disconcerting when he found himself staring into twinkling versions of his own eyes.

“I like you just fine.” He swung her up on his back.

“Yea but you have to like me. I’m your kid.” She pointed over his shoulder to the bakery. “Please?”

“No.” He’d cave once inside, if he didn’t, she’d cut up her cupcake into three pieces to share with the other two.  She’d done that with a cookie when he refused to buy extras.  “Just…try to stay out of trouble.”

“Yes, Sir.” She grinned up at him with a mustache of strawberry frosting. “Am I still grounded until I turn eighteen or learn that incinerations are not a toy?”

He handed her a napkin for the frosting when she started to use her shirt-sleeve to wipe her mouth. “I’ll think about it.”

“Can you think faster ‘cause Eddie has a new Blasto vid that I _really_ want to see?” She took another bite of cupcake.

He shook his head at her.  She’d been remarkably resilient considering what she’d been through.  Cerberus had exposed her to Eezo to create a _biotic_ assassin.  He wasn’t sure how much she remembered or if she was aware that Patricia had sold her.  She generally avoided talking to him about it.

It was right about the time that Hackett had been involved in shutting down the Alliance funding that was being siphoned off to Cerberus.  He figured that the Illusive Man must’ve decided to repay him by using his daughter to kill him.

When that had failed, Cerberus had backed off almost immediately.  Hackett had a feeling that they were apprehensive that the story would leak about their kidnapping a child.  He still worried that they might try again.  He kept a close eye on Fia just in case.

There had been no permanent physical injuries, aside from her biotics.  She suffered from nightmares occasionally.  The teachers at the Academy had learned to be careful when approaching her.  He hoped with time that those would fade as well.

“One more week.”

“Huh?” She frowned up at him with a mouthful of cake.

“You’re grounded for _one_ more week.” He chuckled when she danced around.  She sent crumbs flying everywhere.

“Can we get two more cupcakes?” Fia had clearly decided to push her luck.  He noticed that she’d carefully eaten only about a third of her own up to this point.

“We’ll get a box for your whole class.” He paused when she grabbed the sleeve of his uniform. “Fia?”

“Just two.” Her eyes clouded over briefly.

He was going to have to talk to her teachers again about how she was _really_ fitting in with her classmates.  “Three.  You can have one with them.”


	3. Not a Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Message for Admiral Hackett:_

_Your daughter went missing from school._

One sentence was literally all it took to send Hackett’s heart racing out of his chest.  He’d been in a meeting with several other members of the admiralty when the note was forwarded to him by his yeoman.  His eleven year old daughter didn’t _often_ go missing. 

She did get in more than her fair share of trouble though.  He excused himself from the meeting and immediately headed to the academy where he was informed that she’d disappeared after an incident in gym class.  Her favorite troublemakers, Edward Stevens and John Shepard, were also gone.

He’d already checked at their apartment only to find it empty. The other boys’ parents hadn’t seen their children either. He remembered her liking one of the gardens near a playground next to the building. 

It was where he found her sitting on a bench looking _forlorn._ Her buddies sat on either side of her with slender arms around her back.  Their clothes were rumpled like they’d been rolling around on the ground.

“Fia?”

It seemed wise to muffle his chuckle at the three muttered ‘shits’ that he heard all too clearly.  Blue eyes that were filled with tears looked up at him.  He told the boys to head home. He’d talk to their parents later. They looked reluctantly at Fia before finally leaving. 

Hackett sat beside his daughter and waited.  Fia would talk eventually, she usually did.  Silence was generally his best weapon where she was involved.  Her head leaned against his arm and she sniffled a little.

“What happened?” He asked worriedly when she still didn’t speak.

“Nothing.” She wiped her face on the sleeve of her hoodie. 

He frowned down at the hoodie.  He pulled back the collar of it to look at the name on the tag. “That’s not yours. Why are you wearing the Shepard kid’s jacket?”

“You know his name, Dad.”  Fia shifted down the bench away from him and shoved her hand into her pocket.

Three years had passed but Fia still kept the damn toy ship on her at all times.  It hurt his heart whenever he saw her holding on to the thing.  Partly because it told him that she was afraid, but mostly it served as a reminder that he’d failed her so very catastrophically.

“What happened at school, kid?” He softened the tone of his voice.  Whatever had gone on, it wasn’t as simple as the three of them wanting to skip class.

She brought her hand up to lower the zipper on the hoodie.  He didn’t understand until she turned towards him.  Someone had painted ‘ _freak’_ on the t-shirt that she usually wore for gym class.

“Who did this?”

“Name a kid, any kid,” Fia shrugged with what he knew was feigned indifference. She yanked the zipper of her hoodie back up to hide it. “I only have two friends in the entire academy.”

“Why?”

“Because I can do this.” She raised her hand and changed the flow of the water in the fountain with her biotics. “It’s _unnatural_.”

“It’s a damn gift,” Hackett disagreed vehemently. He wrapped a firm arm around her small shoulders. “You’re a gift.  I don’t give a damn what the idiots in your class say.”

“You said damn.” Fia smiled weakly up at him.  She turned her attention back to the fountain. “I can’t help that I glow blue. I don’t want to do it.  I hate it. I hate Cerberus. Can’t you just…make it go away?”

“No, kid, I’m sorry.” Hackett hugged her tightly as she cried bitter tears into his uniform. “I’m so sorry. There’s no way to stop the biotics.  Think of it as a gift.”

“Yea, just what I need, a gift that makes me stand out more than I already do,” she grumbled.

“Stand out?”

“Admiral _Hackett_ is my dad.”Fia hesitated for a moment then looked up at him with worry in her eyes. “I don’t want to be a marine.”

“Good.”

“Dad.”

“I’m serious; I’ll live a lot longer if I don’t have to worry about you being in uniform.” Hackett set his daughter back on the bench next to him. “Why is that such a concern for you?”

“I don’t want to be a disappointment.” She stood up to walk over to run her fingers through the water in the fountain. “I mean…I’m already one, but not more of one.”

He was stunned into silence for several minutes as he watched her flick water with her fingers.  It had never even crossed his mind that she might feel like he wasn’t anything but proud of her.  He told her that but she just shrugged and kept playing with the fountain.

“What makes you think that I’m disappointed?” He asked in confusion.

“I tried to kill you.” She gave him a tired look that usually meant that she thought he was slower than slow.

“Yea but since you failed, I’m willing to overlook it just this once.” He laughed when she used her biotics to send water at him. “How about we get pizza for dinner and watch that damn Blasto vid that you’ve been bugging me about?”

“You hate pizza,” Fia protested suspiciously.

“True, but I love you more than I hate it.” He hated Blasto more but he could survive an hour of it.

“Could…”

“Yes?”

She skipped in front of him as they headed over to take a tram across the station to her favorite pizzeria.  They were seated before she finally finished her thought.  She wanted to finish reading the fifth book in the Harry Potter series. 

He’d been reading it to her at night. They’d stopped a few chapters before the end the previous night.  The reading seemed to help keep the nightmares at bay.

Deciding that it was better to eat at the restaurant, Hackett found a booth at the back and ordered slices of pizza for both of them.  Fia entertained herself by using her biotics to play with crumpled up napkins. He’d normally stop her but he was glad to see some of her spirit coming back.

She was starting to grin again when he noticed her entire body go tense.  She immediately grabbed the napkins out of the air to shove them away.  She shifted over until she was at the far end of the booth with her fingers pulling her hoodie zipper up higher.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed one of the mechanics who worked at the dry-dock with two of his sons.  One of the boys looked to be about Fia’s age; he glanced over and smirked when he caught sight of Fia.  It didn’t take much for Hackett to put two and two together. 

Grabbing Fia by the back of the hoodie, Hackett led her across the restaurant.   The mechanic frowned when Hackett tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately saluted the Admiral when he recognized him.  His sons looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them up.

“Is there something that we can do for you, Admiral?” The mechanic, Sergeant Adam Jones, seemed to notice that his sons were trying to hide behind him. “What the hell did you two do this time?”

Hackett pulled Fia’s hand away from her hoodie and unzipped it.  “I’d appreciate it if your _sons_ would avoid harassing my daughter in the future, _Sergeant._ ”

“Dad.” Fia clutched at his shirtsleeve. “Let’s just…eat dinner.”

He ignored her and turned his sharp gaze to the two boys. “If I hear that you’ve touched my daughter or damaged her belongings or bullied her in any manner, you two will spend the entire summer break scrubbing every ship that comes into dry-dock.  Do I make myself clear?”

The two boys looked at their father who shrugged at them.  He seemed to think that the punishment would be fitting.  They nodded and mumbled apologies in Fia’s general direction.  Satisfied that the two boys would likely be grounded for a good long while, he took Fia back to the table to eat pizza.

“Dad.” She groaned around a bite of pizza. “That was _so_ embarrassing.”

“For whom?” He narrowed his eyes at her when she talked with her mouthful. “I thought it was completely satisfying.”

 _“Dad._ ”


	4. This Will End Badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“But how does it work?”

“Magic.” Fia looked up from her homework to find Shep making bizarre hand gestures. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Why won’t my biotics work? They know that I was exposed, and I glowed blue that one time. How the hell do you do it?” Shep threw himself into the armchair across from the couch.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.  She had more homework than she knew what to do with.  Eddie was supposed to be working on a project with her but he’d got himself grounded…again.  It might’ve been indirectly her fault.  He’d beaten up one of their classmates for picking on her.

“ _Fia._ ”

“Stop whining. What was the question again?” She dodged the pillow that he tossed at her. She scratched her head for a moment. “Maybe I’m simply more talented than you are?”

“As if. Help me, damn it.” He kicked the coffee table.  Her books and terminal went sliding across it to the floor.

She glared up at him. “Fine. When this ends badly, I’m blaming you.”

“And this is different from the norm how?” He grinned at her.

“Normally, we don’t know in advance that it’s going to end badly.” She ignored the look that he was giving her. 

When Shep turned fourteen, he’d suddenly realized that his light green eyes had an effect on girls… _and_ boys in their class.  He’d started learning to take advantage of it.  Fia usually bonked him on his _pretty_ head and ignored him. 

She moved around the couch to the relatively open space between the living quarters and the kitchen.  She showed him briefly how her biotics worked.  He tried to mimic her actions but failed.

They were both frustrated ten minutes later since it was clearly not happening.  Fia grew bored of doing the same thing again and again.  If she didn’t get her homework done, her dad was going to kill her when he got home.

Moving away from the idiot still waving his hands around like he was performing a magic trick, she started into the kitchen for a snack.  She’d barely lifted her foot to take a step when a blast hit her in the back.  It lifted her off of her feet and flipped her over to send her flying back against the glass partition that separated the living room from the dining room.

It shattered on impact as she went through it.  She bounced across the dining table and landed in a bloody heap on the floor.  Her body was covered in cuts and scrapes.  The one down her back felt particularly bad.

“Oh. _Shit._ ” Shep jumped up to hit the emergency assistance button on the comm by the front door.  He grabbed a couple of packs of medi-gel from the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet to apply to the smaller cuts that he could see.  “I am _so_ dead.”

“Not before I am,” Fia groaned. She felt _really_ weird like her body was floating away or something.  And everything hurt. “I told you that was a bad idea.”

She passed out before help arrived and woke up in the hospital.  She cracked one eye open to find an _angry_ Admiral sitting by her bed.  His foot tapped on the floor and his fingers drummed on his leg.  She closed her eye before he noticed that she’d woken up.

“I _know_ that you’re conscious.” He was definitely pissed off.

“Shep…”

“Your buddy is banned from our home for a month…maybe life.” Hackett shifted his chair closer. “You almost bled to death in my arms.”

“’m sorry.” She still felt…weird. “Why’s my head all funny?”

“John gave you too many packs of medi-gel.  You’re going to feel a little hyper for a few hours.” He touched the top of her hand with his finger. “What the _hell_ happened?”

“Uh.”

“The truth, Ofelia.”

“Shit.” She winced as she tried to shift up a little in the bed. “Sorry.”

He hated it when she swore, and hated it even more when she pointed out that he did it all the time in his office.  _‘Adults can swear.’_ She thought that seemed awfully convenient. She hadn’t tried that particular argument on him since he’d probably ground her for eternity anyway.

After taking a sip of water, Fia explained about Shep’s insistence on wanting to learn how to use his biotics.  The pained look on her dad’s face told her that it was going to be more than a month before he was allowed back at the Hackett home.

“Are you really going to join Fifth Fleet?” She’d been teased about her dad abandoning her at school all week.  It was part of what Eddie had gotten suspended for fighting over. He always took it personally when someone tried to hurt her.  “Are you leaving?”

He frowned at her for a moment and then shifted up to sit on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his. “I’ve been assigned to take control of the Fifth Fleet.  It will require that I leave Arcturus at least once every couple months for short tours.  You’ll be fine.  You’ll stay here, in school either with the Shepard’s or the Stevens’ depending on who is stationed here at the moment.”

“So you…” She worried at the corner of her mouth.

“Fia?”

“You’re not just…abandoning me?” She couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Why…” He sighed the deep sigh that usually meant that she’d _really_ screwed up. “Is this what the fight at school was about?”

“Yea.”

“I need to have a very long talk with your teacher.” Her dad was always saying that when she got in trouble. “I’m _not_ abandoning you.  You can even go with me on a couple of the trips if school is out.”

“ _Sweet_.”

“If you behave,” he cautioned.

_Shit._

“Don’t swear.” He gave her a knowing look.

_Shit._


	5. Dancing around the Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia twirled in front of the mirror in the store dressing room.  She’d spent the last hour trying to find the right prom dress.  Shep had invited her to his senior dance as his date.  They’d been _secretly_ dating for a few weeks.

And by secretly dating, they’d basically spent all of their free time kissing.  Eddie had been _apocalyptically_ angry when he found out.  Fia had a feeling that was only a tiny example of what her father was going to be like when _he_ found out.

She was currently wearing a white strapless dress with flowers around the hem.  It hit just above her knees.  She thought it would go great with her black sneakers.  She had a black rope necklace with a heart pendant that would work with it.  She was still twirling in front of the mirror when a sharp knock on the dressing room interrupted her.

“Yes?”

“Ofelia Marie Hackett.” Her father _didn’t_ sound very happy.

“Hang on.” She shimmied quickly out of the dress and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt.  She opened the door as she hopped around trying to pull on her shoes.  “What’s up?”

“Why do I have a report of you kissing _John Shepard_ in a maintenance closet?” He reached out to hold her arm when she stumbled in surprise. 

She glared up at him before focusing her attention on getting her damn shoe on. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Is there photographic evidence that it was me? Shep kisses a lot of girls.”

“ _Ofelia._ ” He paused to glance at the dress in her hand. “Going to a dance?”

“I was invited to prom.” Fia turned equally hard eyes towards her father.  She’d learned to match his expression over the years. “And I’m going.”

“With whom?”

“Shep.”

“Like hell you are.” Hackett tried to get the dress from her. “I’m not buying that for you.”

“I don’t need you to buy it for me.  I have a job, remember?  I fix all the terminals at the library.  They pay me actual credits. I can buy my own dam….dress.” Fia dodged around him and headed up to the cashier to get the gown. “Is there a logical reason for me not to go to the dance with Shep?”

“Yes.”

“Name one.”

“I’ll have to get back to you, I have a meeting.” Her dad slid his credit chit across the counter to the cashier to pay for her dress. “You can go; I don’t have to like it.”

“Nope, you really don’t.” She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks dad.”

“I will court-martial him if he hurts you.” He muttered before grabbing the credit chit and storming out of the store. “Don’t be late for dinner.”

“Back at you.”

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_F: Hey._

_E: I’m still not talking to you, Little Admiral._

_F: Eddie._

_E: Why him?_

_F: He’s cute? And he’s a really good kisser._

_F: Are you really not talking to me? Cause that sucks. I need advice._

_E: Advice? About what?_

_F: I got a message from my mom._

_E: Shit. Did you tell the Admiral?_

_F: I haven’t been grounded for the rest of my life, so obviously I haven’t told him._

_E: Why would he ground you? It’s not your fault that she messaged you. Is it?_

_F: I…sent her a message._

_E: Why?_

_F: I don’t know. She’s my mom. I …who else am I going to talk to about boys? Dad just threatens to court-martial everyone, even if they aren’t in the Alliance._

_E: True._

_E: What’s the problem?_

_F: She wants to see me._

_E: That is a terrible idea._

_F: She says that she’s sober._

_E: You need to talk to your dad._

_F: There goes prom._

_E: I suddenly like this idea even more._

_F: I hate you._

_E: I hate you too._

_F: Lunch at school tomorrow?_

_E: My mom’s making brownies, I’ll bring you some._

_F: I take back half of the nasty things that I said._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Fia hung up her gown and then headed across the station to where her dad’s office was.  His yeoman waved her on in when she arrived.  He looked up in surprise when she stepped inside.

He shut down his terminal and leaned forward with his elbows on his desk. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” She bounced nervously on her feet. Her hands glowed blue briefly which showed the level of her agitation.  “I have to tell you something and…I was going to wait until after prom because I really want to go and I’m afraid that you’re going to ground me for life, again.”

“Sit.” Hackett walked over to pour himself a drink.  He took a drink of whiskey and then went to sit at his desk once more. “What did you three do?”

“Huh? Oh, no…this isn’t like that.” Fia would’ve normally laughed at him but…her stomach was twisting in knots.  She was terrified at what his response was going to be. “I…”

“What the hell is it? I’m imagining some fairly terrible things at the moment here, kid.” Hackett prompted after another prolonged silence.

Fia shoved her hand into her pocket.  She fingered the little ship that she always kept with her.  She glanced up to find her dad watching the movement.  She yanked her hand out of her pocket and clasped her fingers together in her lap.

“I haven’t seen you do that in a long time.” Hackett stood up and dragged his chair around his desk to park it in front of her.  He reached out to take her fidgeting fingers in his hands. “You can tell me anything.  I promise to only yell a little bit.”

Fia grinned at him but her smile didn’t last. “I wanted advice about…boys but I can’t talk to you because you get all weird. And I can’t talk to Mrs. Shepard or Mrs. Stevens because they’ll assume that it’s their sons that I’m talking about. And that’s _awkward as hell._ So I…”

“You?”

“I messaged the only other woman that I know.” Fia kept her gaze on the hands holding hers. They were larger than hers, calloused fingers with a few scars in various places.  She watched as they tightened slightly. “I contacted mom.”

“You _contacted_ Patricia.” Hackett let go of her hands to reach across the desk to grab his drink.  “You…what the _hell_ were you thinking?”

“I…wanted my mom?” Fia buried her face in her hands. In retrospect, it had been a _terrible_ idea.“I’m sorry.”

Hackett took her hands and pulled them away from her face. “What happened?”

“Huh?”

“You wouldn’t confess this on the eve of the prom unless something had happened.” Hackett tapped her nose with his finger. “I know my daughter.”

“She wanted to meet me.” Fia cringed when he shot up out of his chair and began to pace angrily. “She says that she’s sober…maybe this time she is?”

She let him rant about how it was _out of the question_ and _had she lost her damn mind._ Her fingers reached into her pocket to touch the cruiser again.  She hadn’t seen him this angry in a long time.  Not since Shep threw her through a glass wall by accident.

“Dad?”

He held up a hand to stop her. She could see his lips moving but couldn’t hear what he was saying.  She watched him for a few minutes before it dawned on her.

“Are you counting to ten?” She couldn’t stop the giggle. 

“I won’t order you not to speak to her.  It’s…not…I can’t do that.  But I will say that I think it’s a terrible idea.  I think it’s dangerous.  I will suggest that meeting her is _equally_ hazardous considering the fact that she sold you to Cerberus.” Her dad sat down in front of her again. “You’re growing up.  I can’t treat you like you’re eight anymore.  If you think it’s wise to contact her, then…all I can do is be here to help you when it goes badly.”

_Shit._

Fia hated it when he got all _reverse psychology_ on her. “Fine.”

“Good. Go home.” He rushed her out of the office. “You can still go to prom.”

* * *

_From: Mom_

_To: Ofelia_

_Subj: re: meeting._

_You never did answer my question._

_When can you come visit me?  I’ve moved into a new apartment in Seattle._

_Mom_

* * *

_From: Ofelia_

_To: Mom_

_Subj: re: meeting._

_I can’t.  I have school_

_Why did you give me to Cerberus?_

_Ofelia_

* * *

_From: Mom_

_To: Ofelia_

_Subj: re: meeting._

_I didn’t give you to Cerberus._

_I sent you to your farther and he let them take you._

_Mom_

* * *

The cold rage that Fia felt at reading the lies from her mother was blinding.  She’d stepped into the bathroom while at the prom when her omni-tool beeped to check her messages.  She stared down at the words as tears caused them to blur.

What _Patricia_ failed to understand is that Fia remembered everything with a painful clarity.  She had been there when her _mother_ had negotiated with the Cerberus operative who had then taken her to the hell that she’d lived in until they’d dumped her on Arcturus to kill her father.

She closed her omni-tool and stumbled out of the bathroom in a daze.  She pushed through the groups of dancers until she made it across the dance floor and out of the room.  Shep caught up with her just as she was stepping into a tram that would take her home.

“It’s only eight o’clock. We’ve got two hours.” Shep pulled her out of the tram.

“I’m going home. I need my dad.” Fia jerked her arm out of his hand.

Shep didn’t seem to notice the tears on her cheeks. “Fine. Go home. I’m not leaving.”

“Whatever.” She ignored him and stepped into the next tram that arrived. 

The journey back to their quarters seemed to take a lot longer than the actual ten minutes it took.  She ran all the way up to their apartment.  Her dad was sitting at the dining room table with dinner.  He dropped his fork when he caught sight of her face.

“I’m going to kill him this time.”

Fia choked on a laugh that blended into a sob. “It wasn’t Shep.”

He walked over to wrap an arm around her shoulder and guide her over to sofa. Sitting her down, he dragged the blanket from her bedroom into the living room to wrap around her.  He made a quick cup of hot chocolate for her and set it on the coffee table.

“What happened?” He sat down beside her.

“You were right about mom.” Fia kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet up under her. “She tried to tell me that you gave me to Cerberus.”

“She said _what_.” Hackett’s cold fury just about matched what she felt.

“I know she’s lying.  I remember _exactly_ what she did.” She reached out to pick up the hot chocolate but her fingers trembled and it spilled.

He took it from her and wiped up the spilt cocoa. “Where’s John? He should’ve brought you home when he noticed that you were upset.”

“He wanted to stay at the dance.” She shrugged like it was nothing though she felt hurt. “Doesn’t matter.”

“I know that I’m…if you want to talk, you can talk to me.  I might not…always like what you want to talk about but I’m still here for you.” Hackett hesitated for a moment. “You’re not having sex, yet are you?”

“I am _not_ talking about that with you.” Fia covered her ears and sang off-key until she was certain that he’d stopped. “Hey dad?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Fia had never really managed to say the words before.  She knew that she loved her dad, but since her mom had…the words always stuck in her throat.  She’d never told him. “Thanks for not…thanks for letting me stay.”

Hackett dragged her over into a hug.  He held her tightly with her head pressed against his shirt. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fia's prom outfit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/70484677185/fia-goes-to-prom-by-pixelatrix-me-featuring-heart


	6. Grand Theft Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter day. Happy Holidays! =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

There were times that Fia and Eddie really wanted to throw Shep out the nearest airlock.   After the prom, the two boys had _words_ with each other, angry four-letter ones to be precise.  Since they wouldn’t play nice, she’d spent most of her time lately with Eddie.

They were skipping school because _golden boy_ Shepard was the focus of an assembly for their higher grades at the Academy.  He’d been pre-selected by the Alliance because of his grades and test scores.  Eddie looked like he was about to vomit so she’d suggested that they get coffee and cupcakes.

With coffee and cupcakes in hand, the two teenagers decided to check out Admiral Hackett’s new skycar.  It was parked in the landing pad not far from their apartment.  She’d been begging all week for him to let her drive it.  His ‘no’ had been very emphatic.

“Do you have the code?” Eddie nudged her with his elbow as he tossed his empty cupcake wrapper and coffee cup in the nearby disposal.

“Nope.” Fia pulled up her omni-tool. “I’m pretty sure that hacking tool that I downloaded last week will work on this.”

“Let’s go, Little Admiral.” Eddie hopped into the driver’s seat once she got the vehicle open.

Fia punched him in the arm. She hated the damn nickname though she’d love to see her dad’s face if he ever heard it. “Why do you get to fly?”

“Because I’ve seen you in the simulators and you crash _every_ single time.” He gave her a knowing look.

“Shep kept throwing things at my head and distracting me,” Fia protested.

He promised to let her have a turn after he flew them around for a bit.   They hadn’t counted on getting themselves in the middle of fast moving traffic.  Fia didn’t need Eddie to say anything for her to know that he was freaking out. 

She gripped the sides of her seat as Eddie tried to find a place to turn around to get them back to the landing pad.  It was working until he clipped an oncoming military transport truck.  The skycar spun around so many times that she thought she was going to be sick.

It stopped with suddenness that sent Fia flying through the already shattered windshield.  She used her biotics to create a shield that protected her as she rolled violently along the ground and stopped when she hit a nearby wall.  Eddie crawled out of the ruined skycar over to her to make sure that she was… _breathing._

“He’s going to kill me.” Fia rolled over on her back with a groan.  She was fairly confident that _everything_ hurt.  “Is it wrecked?”

Eddie sprawled on the ground beside her. “We are so very fucked.”

“It’s nice to know that you’re the better driver.” Fia laughed and then winced as her sides hurt.

It was inevitable that the officer on duty had immediately called Admiral Hackett the moment that the skycar had been identified as his.  Eddie had dragged her behind a bench which she told him was stupid since they both clearly needed medical attention. 

“You’re just delaying and adding to the shit that we’re in.” Fia thought it was ridiculous to _hide_. 

They’d screwed up and were clearly going to get busted.  It wasn’t like they could _hide_ indefinitely.   The accident had happened and there would be security footage of who was driving.  It wouldn’t take a genius to look for them.

Ignoring his protests, Fia pulled herself up and limped back over to the crash site just as her dad was stepping out of an Alliance shuttle.   It unfortunately gave her a first-hand view of the look on his face as he surveyed the damage.   There was the briefest flash of complete _devastation_ before it was shuttered behind his _Admiral_ mask. 

With her arm wrapped around her side, Fia forced herself to continue on to where he stood.  She’d take the blame for the accident.  Eddie would likely just get grounded for skipping school.  She would face the punishment if only for putting that look on her dad’s face.

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“I’m…” She didn’t actually get to apologize because she tripped on a piece of the wreckage and the jolt was painful enough to send her to her knees. “Shit.”

“Admiral.” Eddie rushed up, clearly not as banged up as Fia. “I need to tell you…”

“That he tried to stop me from stealing the skycar.” Fia cut him off before he could confess.  “He went along for the ride to try to keep me from crashing.”

Eddie was thankfully stunned into silence and the medics arrived to rush her off to the closest hospital.  They let her go home a few hours later after determining that aside from bruised ribs and a few scraps and bumps, she was relatively unscathed.  Her dad stayed silent the entire trip back to their apartment.

“Go to your room.” His voice had the cold anger that she hated.  She’d disappointed him and probably frightened him a bit. 

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked slowly to her room.  She didn’t even bother to come out for dinner.  She picked at the plate that he’d brought to her, the food all but sticking in her throat.

Voices in the living room an hour later told her that Eddie’s parents had come over to _discuss_ punishment.  Her room seemed even more inviting.  She didn’t need three parental types yelling at her or giving her angry looks filled with disappointment.

Fia sat on the floor of her room with her back to her bed. She used her biotics to make her toy cruiser fly around in front of her.    It was the first thing that she’d learned to do with her biotics.  It had kept her mind away from what the strange doctors were doing to her.

Her sides still hurt her so she shifted around to stretch out on her back to stare up at the ceiling.  The little ship dipped low over her body.  She grabbed it and set it beside her to wait for the unavoidable yelling.

* * *

_From: Anderson_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Skycars._

_I understand that yours was in an accident._

_Everyone ok?_

_David_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Anderson_

_Subj: re: Skycars._

_My daughter skipped school with a classmate. She hacked the lock on my skycar and he drove it around for a bit.  She’s banged up but no serious injuries._

_She told me that she was in the driver’s seat._

_She was thrown from the damn skycar.  I do not recall ever getting even close to being this much trouble as a teenager._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Anderson_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Teenagers._

_Maybe you didn’t have Admiral Hackett as a father?  _

_She’s young and highly intelligent._   _I keep telling you that you need to look into advanced courses for her._

_It seems like you have two things to figure out.  Why did she lie about driving and why did she skip school?  It’s not normally her brand of trouble._

_David_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Anderson  
_

_Subj: re: Teenagers.  
_

_Maybe you don't understand.  
_

_I arrived to a completely totaled vehicle with no daughter anywhere in sight.  
_

_I thought she died, David.  
_

_How the hell am I going to survive the teen years?  
_

_Steven  
_

* * *

_From: Anderson  
_

_To: Hackett  
_

_Subj: re: Teenagers.  
_

_Fia's full of life, you know that.  She's always going to stumble into _mischief_.  It's just part of who she is.  
_

_You love her.  That'll be enough. Be patient with her. You know that she doesn't handle anger well. I still think that you should've made her go to more of those therapy sessions, even if they initially made the nightmares worse.  
_

_And maybe buy a few more bottles of scotch? You're going to need a lot of liquid courage.  
_

_David  
_

* * *

Shutting down his terminal, Hackett made his way into the kitchen first.  He opened one of the cabinets to pull out a bag of cheese doodles.  With the package in hand, he went to knock on Fia’s door.  He wasn’t all that surprised when she didn’t answer.

“I’m coming in anyway.” He gave her a few moments and then stepped into her room.

He glanced down at her on the floor.  She looked tired and sore.  He wasn’t all that surprised that her little ship was beside her.  Setting the bag on her other side, he reclined on the floor next to her.

“I have two questions for you.” Hackett kept his tone casual for the moment. “First, why did you tell me that you were in the driver’s seat?  And second, why skip school at all?”

“The Golden Boy had another day in the sun.  Eddie was looking a few shades of green,” Fia shrugged.  She sat up slowly with a groan of pain as she opened the bag.  “We were only going to get coffee and then head back to our next class when the assembly was over.”

“But?”

“Eddie wanted to see your new skycar. It was cool and…we were stupid.” Fia had apparently decided to paraphrase.  Eddie had been with his parents earlier and told him the whole story. “He wanted to hide after the accident but that seemed wrong. And then I saw you getting out of the shuttle and you looked so upset.  I didn’t want him to get in trouble.”

“You didn’t want _him_ to get in trouble?” Hackett stared up at the ceiling while he pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to thirty. “You could both have died.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t actually _fix_ anything, kid.  My skycar is still totaled and you are still hurt.  Sorry doesn’t make me feel a damn bit better about any of it.” Hackett caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see her clutch the ship in her hand.  “Fia?”

She sat up slowly with her hand on the bed for support.  She twisted around so she could lean against it. “What?”

“I’m upset because I thought you were hurt.  I’m upset because you lied, stole my skycar and skipped school.” He held his hand up to stop her from interrupting as he sat up as well.  “You’re grounded…for the next month.  And you and Eddie are going to be volunteering for a _long_ while to repay the damages that you two caused.”

“Ok.” Fia seemed to visibly relax once he’d explained her punishment. 

He frowned at her and his eyes went from hers to the cruiser in her hand. “You know, kid, if you’re that worried that I’m going to abandon you then perhaps you should behave a little better.”

“ _Funny_.”

“I don’t know how many times that I’m going to have to repeat this, but I’m not going to _send_ you away. Even if you did wreck my brand-new vehicle.”  Hackett remembered something that the Stevens had mentioned. “Why do you keep a bag hidden in Eddie’s closet?”

Fia inhaled sharply at the question. “In case…I get angry.”

“Angry?”

She fingered the toy in her hand. “He tried to take this from me, one of the Cerberus scientists.  I think he knew that whatever they were doing wasn’t quite working right.  He liked…to cause me pain…he enjoyed it.  It wasn’t as _clinical_ with him like he was with the others.  I was five, maybe six.  He took the ship and I lost my temper.  My biotics flared for the first time and I sent him through a wall.  I believe he died.  Anger makes…I’m always afraid that I’ll do it again.”

“Why the bag?” Hackett reached out to take her hand in his.

“You might not…” Fia stared at the cruiser.  She was silent for a long while. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“You wouldn’t ever send me away no matter what I did.” Her gaze never left the engraving on the bottom of the tiny ship.

“No, I wouldn’t,” he confirmed.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Fia dashed out of the room before he could stop her to remind her that she was injured _and_ grounded.

She was out of breath and limping in obvious pain when she arrived home twenty minutes later.  Hackett had waited patiently for her in the living room.  He watched her in confusion as she dropped two small bags at his feet and then collapsed into one of the armchairs across from the sofa.

Glancing inside both of them, Hackett realized that Fia was giving him what was obviously her back-up plan...her security blanket.  He frowned at the two bags and then shifted his gaze up to find that her eyes were closed.  Her hand was resting gingerly on her side.

“Running wasn’t my best plan,” Fia grunted. “Four year olds aren’t very good at keeping themselves safe.  I used to have nightmares about where I’d go if something bad happened.”

 “And now?”

“I know exactly where I’ll go.” She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I’ll go home to my dad.”

Hackett found himself having to swallow around the lump in his throat.  He could read between the lines.  Fia was saying that she trusted him, trusted that she was safe…that she was _home_ for good.  He was _home_.

“You’re still grounded,” he said gruffly.

“I know.”

“I love you, kid.”

_“I know.”_


	7. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_F: I am so bored._

_E: You’re in London for Christmas. How the hell could you be bored?_

_F: I’m with two men who act like over-protective fathers._

_E: One of them is your father._

_F: I hate you._

_E: I’m sorry that you’re bored in one of the coolest cities ever._

_F: I still hate you._

_E: One of my friends from that camp that I went to every summer for a few years lives in London, he’s eighteen. Just finished up boot camp and is home for Christmas.  Maybe he can show you around since your dad and Commander Anderson are busy. _

_F: Really?_

_E: Still hate me._

_F: It comes and goes._

_E: Merry Christmas to you too._

_F: Your present is hidden under your bed. It is not the week old pizza._

_E: Your present…_

_F: Is still at the store?_

_E: Yep._

_F: Jerk._

_E: Yea, yea. I’ll tell my buddy Aidan to message you.  Later, Little Admiral._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

“No.”

“ _Dad._ ”

“I am not letting you run around a strange city with an eighteen year old Serviceman.” Hackett swatted Anderson on the arm with his paper when the Commander laughed. “Not helping, David.”

“But…” Fia threw herself down on the couch. “Why not?”

“He’s a boy.”

“Please, Dad?” Fia leaned over the back of the couch. “I haven’t even seen Big Ben or anything.  I promise to avoid all signs of trouble.  You promised this would be a fun Christmas vacation and you’ve done nothing but work.  Please?”

“Trouble finds you without a damn sign or map.” He smacked Anderson again. “Fine. Be back here by 1800 and I want to meet him first.”

“Shit. Please don’t humiliate me,” Fia groaned. She sank back down on the couch.

“I’ll make sure that he only terrifies Serviceman Coats a little,” Anderson offered helpfully.

Fia ignored both of the men.  Her dad had brought her to London for Christmas and then gotten drawn into some sort of Alliance _issue_.   Since they’d been staying at Anderson’s home, she’d been stuck there for three days.  Her dad working under the assumption that _anything_ could happen to her if she went out alone.

It was infuriating.

Ignoring the conspiring aged, Fia headed into the room that was hers temporarily.  She showered and changed into a pair of ripped grey jeans with her black chucks and a green t-shirt that had weird written on the front.  Her dad hated the shirt.  She stole his cap and wore it backwards.

“That’s where my hat went.” Hackett held out his hand for it but she dodged out of the way.

“No.” She hovered by the door as Anderson let in the young serviceman.

He was …cute with short dark hair, light brown eyes.  He had what Mrs. Shepard would’ve called a _strong_ face.  It wasn’t the only thing that was strong either.  He was an inch taller than her dad and broader shouldered than Eddie, which was saying something. 

The simple black t-shirt that he wore definitely highlighted the muscles on his shoulders and…everywhere else to be honest.  Fia couldn’t help but stare.  The fitted dark jeans and boots weren’t helping her to stop staring either.  He saluted and then shook hands with the two officers and then turned a sly grin towards Fia. 

It lighted up his entire face.

_Suddenly._

_London was looking so much more exciting._

_Three hours later…_

“Not what I originally planned,” Aidan sighed.

They were sitting on a bench at the central London Military Police station.  One of each of their wrists were cuffed to a bar that ran along the wall by the uncomfortable bench.  They’d been caught kissing in Big Ben.  The kissing wasn’t the problem.  IT was that the two teens had snuck into the top of the clock tower.

“I am _so_ grounded,” Fia said dejectedly. She grinned when Aidan winked at her. “Totally, totally worth the impending lack of freedom.”

She leaned in for another kiss when an amused cough caused them to jump apart.  She looked up expecting to see an angry _Admiral Hackett_.  It was Commander Anderson, not her father, and he didn’t look upset.  He seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“Sir?” Aidan sounded equally surprised to see the Commander.

“Merry Christmas,” Anderson chuckled.  He waited until they were all outside to speak again. “Serviceman Coats, I assume that you can find your way safely home.”

“Yes, Sir.” He snapped a salute before stepping over to kiss Fia on the cheek. “Can I message you?”

“Maybe.” She watched him go with a stupid grin on her face.  She turned to find Anderson watching her. “Does he know?”

“No.”

“Uhm. Ok?”

“Your father likes to forget that he slept off a couple of bar nights in the brig.” Anderson led her across the street for coffee.  Fia opted for tea and a pastry. “Just for his sake, try to keep the trouble to the kind that doesn’t involve a trip to the hospital.”

“He’ll find out anyway.” Fia set the sweet pastry back down with a sigh. She barely stopped herself from giving into the habit of putting her hand into her pocket to find the little ship that she still kept with her at all times. “He always does.”

Anderson didn’t get a chance as her dad chose that moment to stride into the coffee shop.  His eyes narrowed on Fia.  She gazed innocently up at him.

“Big Ben?”

To Fia surprise, Anderson stood up to grab her dad by the shoulder and drag him outside.  She watched them talk in what looked like heated tones for a while.  Her dad walked off and Anderson came back inside.

“He’ll meet you at my place later.” Anderson laughed when her face fell.  “It won’t be that bad, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Fia took her time finishing her food.  The longer that it took, the longer she could think about kissing Aidan and _not_ about getting in trouble. _Again._

He distracted her by finishing up her tour of London, since it had gotten interrupted.  The apartment had been decorated when she got back.  Her dad was in the kitchen muttering to himself as he pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven.

He’d been busy playing Santa it seemed from the presents under the tree.  She snuck into the kitchen to snag one of the gingerbread cookies.  They were always her favorite.  He swatted her had when she went to grab a second one.

“Kissing in Big Ben?” He frowned at her.

“Best _Christmas_ ever.” Fia grinned around her mouthful of cookie. “Sorry.  I wasn’t _trying_ to get in trouble.  But…honestly…the view was amazing.”

“And when exactly did you have time to _see_ the view?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll…just be going.” Fia decided that her dad really didn’t need to know any more about the kissing… _ever._  She stole a couple of cookies and wandered down the hall towards the guest room.

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Really?_

_Honestly._

_You kissed him?_

_You only met the idiot today, and you kissed him._

_You’ve never even kissed me and you’ve known me for years._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Really?_

_And you know this how?_

_I’ve never kissed you because it would be like kissing my brother, except I don’t really have one and you’re not actually my brother._

_I no longer hate you._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Really?_

_Your dad told my mom, I heard them talking.  He wanted advice on dealing with hormonal teenagers._

_It was highly entertaining._

_I took a vid; I’ll send it to you._

_Eddie_

* * *

The vid was so funny that Fia fell off of the bed laughing.  She was clutching her stomach when her dad stepped into the room. She turned the vid on her omni-tool off before he could realize what it was.

“Tell Edward that the next time he decides to record a private conversation, I’m going to make sure that he’s scrubbing the toilets for every ship in the fleet.” Her dad stepped in and sat on the edge of her bed.  He reached a hand down to help her up off of the floor.

Fia decided that a distraction was needed.  Since it was Christmas Eve, she pulled a present out of her bag and tossed it over to him.  He frowned down at in and then up at her.

“It’s a present.” She offered helpfully when he continued to stare at the wrapped present.

He shook his head with a laugh. “It’s not Christmas, yet.”

“Open it.” She figured it would make her feel less guilty for sneaking a look at what he’d gotten her.  She’d seen the packages in his closet a week before they left for London.

He opened the box to find it empty.  She grinned when he twisted it around to make sure that it was empty.  He raised an eyebrow at her.

Grabbing his hand, Fia led him back into the living room.  She pushed him down on the couch.  After fidgeting with Anderson’s vid for a few minutes, she finally got the _movie_ that she’d made to play.

It had taken her two years to collect all of the footage for it.  Fia had heard her dad talking with Hannah Shepard about how he wished that he hadn’t missed so much of her life.  It had stuck in her mind.

The number of systems that Fia had hacked to create the damn thing would probably have given her dad a heart attack.  She’d found every single pixel that showed her as a baby, before Cerberus took her.  She only used the _happy_ looking scenes.  The ones were Patricia was being…a not so wonderful mother wouldn’t have made for good additions.

The end result was an hour long home movie of her as a baby and toddler.  She had strung them together in chronological order, added music since there was no sound.  She sat on the back of the couch.  He watched it twice without saying a word.

“So uhm…Merry Christmas, Dad.” Fia was struck with a sudden nervousness about the gift.

“I’m not going to ask how you did this, kid.  But thank you.” Hackett dragged her over into a hug. “Thank you so much.”

 

 

 

 


	8. The Joys of a Devious Teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929
> 
> Fia's new hair: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/69750263366/blue-hair-hair-obsessed-on-we-heart-it

“You can argue with me until you’re blue in the face but I am not changing my mind.” Hackett disconnected the vid-comm before Fia could say anything else.

“Blue.” She glared at the blank screen and then glanced over at Eddie who gave her an ‘I told you so’ shrug. 

“Fia.”

She grinned innocently at him. “Yes?”

“On a scale of wrecking the Admiral’s skycar to putting a hole in his favorite cap, how much trouble am I going to be in when we finish doing whatever you’ve just thought of?” He stood up from the couch to follow her out of her room.

“Closer to the cap.” Fia nudged him with her elbow.

Eddie was laughing so hard that he fell out of the chair to the floor three hours later.  Fia had cut her long blonde hair into a short, pixie hair-do and dyed it a pale blue with white highlights.  She preened in front of the mirror until it laid flat just the way that she wanted it too.  

Her dad was going to pitch a fit when he saw it.  Hell, her teachers were probably going to be furious.  But the only thing that they could do is make her shave her head.  She highly doubted that they were going to do that.

Her still laughing best friend followed her back to her room. He took up his position on the bean bag in the corner out of view as she reactivated the vid-comm.  It took five minutes before Hackett answered.

“What the…”

“I am now blue near the face.  Can we talk about this rationally?” Fia ignored the muffled snickers coming from the corner. “All we want to do is go to a rock concert in New York.  There’s a whole group of students from the Academy going.  What’s the big deal? Shep will be there with me.  Mrs. Shepard offered to chaperone.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“What if…” Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose. “I said _no.”_

Fia crossed her arms and glared at him. “That is not a valid reason.”

“I don’t have to give you a valid reason, I’m your father.”

“Dad.” She kicked Eddie’s foot in annoyance. “Why can’t I go? I’ll be in a huge group of kids with at least one adult.  Cerberus isn’t going to _grab_ me.”

“I’m not willing to take that risk.” Her dad had his stubborn look in his eyes. She gave the same one right back to him. “Fia.”

“ _Dad._ I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that, Ofelia.  The answer is still _no.  Hackett out._ ” He disconnected once more before she could argue with him.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Fia_

_To: Shep_

_F: He said no._

_S: So?_

_F: Do you want me to be grounded for life?_

_S: It’s my graduation celebration. I’m joining the Alliance in a couple of weeks. You have to be there. It won’t be right without you._

_F: Damn it._

_S: What’s the worst that could happen?_

_F: Wait until you’ve seen a few bad things, you’ll never ask that question again._

_S: Is Fia scared?_

_F: Shut up._

_S: I always knew you were too scared to really ignore an order from the Admiral._

_F: Fine. I’m going._

_S: Good._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

“Dad?”

He felt his heart stop for a moment at the slight panic in her voice when he answered her hail on his voice-chat. “What’s going on, kid?”

“I know you know.” She was speaking very…quietly. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Shit. Sorry. Damn it.”

“Fia. Breathe. I’m not grounding you for the rest of your life because you said fuck, shit or damn.” Hackett left out the part where he was grounding her for life for sneaking out to the concert. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m hiding outside the stadium….in a bathroom.” Fia paused as if listening for something before continuing. “I need help. Cerberus is here. _”_

 _“_ Who?”

“One of the…Cerberus doctors.” She sounded like she was about to hyper-ventilate. “And the assassin who trained me.”

“Ofelia.” Hackett spoke sharply to get her attention.  He wanted her to focus on him, not on panicking. “Listen to me carefully.  I’m sending Commander Anderson to pick you up.  You like him and he’s close enough that he can pick you up.  I’ll send him the coordinates.  Do you remember that special knock that you used to use on my office door?”

“Yea.”

“I’ll tell him to do that and you’ll know it’s safe to come out of hiding. Ok?” His emotions were warring between wanting to scream at her for endangering herself and just wanted to know that she was… _safe_. 

He tried to keep her calm by talking about something other than the concert and Cerberus.  It worked for thirty minutes until she went very quiet.  He held his breath as he tried to determine what was going on.

There was a prolonged silence before Hackett could swear that he heard someone yelling Fia’s name.  He heard his daughter’s muffled, ‘fuck,’ as she recognized the Shepard boy’s voice.  He was going to strangle that idiot for drawing attention to her.

The next words out of her mouth sent shivers down his spine.  She was screaming at someone to let her go.  He could hear what sounded like a struggle.  Her voice was muffled and then he heard someone cry out.  He had a feeling that she’d bitten the hand covering her mouth.

“I suggest that you let my daughter go _now._ ” He spoke as loudly as possible so his words would carry through the chat.  He heard a laugh and then it disconnected. 

Hackett tried frantically to reconnect to her but Fia wasn’t answering. He contacted everyone that he could think of that would be within an easy distance of the stadium where the concert was being held.  He wanted surveillance just in case they got away with her.  He was _not_ losing his daughter again.

The anger that Hackett had felt at her sneaking out was gone.  He was terrified that he was about to lose her forever. He didn’t think the Illusive Man would risk keeping her alive. Not this time.

If he hadn’t needed a clear head, he would’ve drunk his way through the bottle of scotch on the shelf across from his desk.   It seemed like it took forever for Anderson to finally get back to him.  He held his breath while he listened to the other man.

They had gotten to her just as the Cerberus operatives were carrying her into the shuttle. Fia had been sedated and was still unconscious.  The operatives had not gone down without a fight.  They were both dead. 

Anderson had been able to retrieve data from both of them.  The data had included files on the four years that Fia had been held captive by Cerberus.  He forwarded all of the documentation to Hackett.

Since Fia was still out of it, Anderson was bringing her back to Arcturus under the careful watch of the doctor that worked on his ship.  Hackett knew Chakwas well.  He was glad to know that she’d keep an eye on his daughter.

The documentation that Anderson had forwarded to him was a mixture of notations about her progress, medical files and vids of the Cerberus _doctors’_ sessions with Fia. He forced himself to watch all of it.  He’d always wondered if she had sugarcoated it for him.  And he was unfortunately right. 

He sat at his desk staring blankly at his terminal. He wasn’t sure how Fia had gone through what she hadn’t lost her mind.  She was a child, practically a baby when they grabbed her.  They’d put her through torture that would break most of the Alliance officers that he knew. 

_Hell._

He didn’t know if he could survive it.

The worst part of it was the way her little hand would sneak into her pocket.  He knew why. That damn ship, she still kept it in her pocket and she was sixteen.  It had been her connection to her father.  Her _hero_. The person that she thought would come save her and never had.

It was a long few hours spent in the dark in his office with a drink in his hand while he watched and read everything in the files.  His yeoman let him know that Anderson’s ship had just docked and was heading to his office.

“Dad?”

He looked up to find a conscious Fia in front of him.  She was flanked by Doctor Chakwas and Hannah Shepard.   John Shepard stayed behind the three of them with Anderson.  He was probably worried about what the Admiral was going to do to him.

“I’d like the room please.” Hackett kept a firm hand on his daughter’s shoulder as he dismissed everyone else.  His eyes met the young eighteen year old Shepard. “The next time that you take a risk, young man, I suggest that you educate yourself fully on what it is that you’re jeopardizing.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hackett waited until they were alone to lead her over to the couch in his office.  She sank down on it and rested her head against side of one of the cushions.  She looked utterly exhausted. 

“Anderson told me what he sent to you.” Fia fought off a yawn. “I made him show me the vids. I wanted to spare you that. I didn’t think you…I’m sorry that he sent them to you.”

“You were _four_ years old.” Hackett could hear what sounded like arguing coming from just outside his office.  He moved up to see what the hell was going on with Fia straight behind.  He found Eddie Stevens and John Shepard at each other’s throats with Anderson trying to keep them apart. “What…”

“You stupid idiot. I told you that she can’t…what the fuck were you thinking?” Eddie, though two years younger, already stood several inches taller than the eighteen year old Shepard. He had him backed up against a wall. “You shouldn’t have pressured her into going to the stupid fucking concert. And you should’ve made sure that she wasn’t alone.”

“Eddie.” Fia walked up and placed a hand on his back. “S’not worth it. Let him go.  It wasn’t his fault. I shouldn’t have gone. I knew the risks; he doesn’t know what everything that happened back then with Cerberus.”

Eddie frowned back at her. “You haven’t told him?”

“Told me what?” Shep stopped trying to fight with Eddie to look at Fia. “What don’t I know?”

Hackett let the three teens talk privately in his office.  The two boys left a while later and he stepped back into his office to find his daughter curled up in the corner of the couch.  She gave him a faint smile as he crouched in front of her.

“Let’s get some dinner.” He glanced at the bruising around her wrists that he hadn’t noticed before. “Why did you tell Stevens but not Shepard?”

“Shep’s had a fairly charmed life.  He’s got both of his parents, who are good people.  He aces everything at school.  He’s good looking.  He doesn’t understand pain.” Fia ran her fingers through her short blue hair. “Eddie’s…you know he’s adopted right?  He lived with his dad until he was five.  His dad…he fell down the red sand rabbit hole like mom did.  He knows what pain is like. He understood what it felt like to have real nightmares.  I could…he didn’t laugh at me when I hid at school and cried the first year that I was here.  He’d done it himself at times.”

“I should’ve fought harder for you.” Hackett wasn’t sure that he’d ever stop kicking himself for not trying to take her from Patricia.  He hadn’t known at the time that she had started using red sand.

“The concert sucked,” Fia remarked casually when they’d gotten back to their apartment.  She wandered into the kitchen to raid the fridge.  She pulled out a bowl of fruit to munch on while he cooked dinner. “So…am I grounded for life?”

Hackett glanced down at the leftovers that he was preparing to heat up. “Not this time.  I think, I think we’re going to chalk this one up to a life lesson that we both needed to learn.  You need to learn that risks come with consequences, and I need to learn that you are a devious, devious teenager.”

_“Dad.”_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia woke up the following morning with the remnants of a migraine from the sedative.   Sitting up with a yawn, she ran her fingers slowly through her newly blue hair.  It was definitely time to face the music.  Her dad might have been understanding the night before, she doubted that would last.

She dragged herself up out of bed to pull on blasto hoodie over her tank-top.  She retied the drawstring on her pajama bottoms and stumbled down the hall to the kitchen.  She paused before the corner as she heard voices. Her dad had a _visitor_.

“Morning,” she called out before stepping around the corner.

Hackett and Anderson were standing at opposite ends of the kitchen with their backs to each other.  Fia snickered at the men.  With another yawn, she pushed past her dad towards the fridge.  Anderson moved over to the stove to continue working on what appeared to be an omelet of some sort.

Pouring herself a glass of juice, Fia considered her options.  She could continue to pretend that she knew nothing.  It was clear that her dad thought she was an unobservant child not worthy of being told.  Or she could say something about it.

She waited until they were all sitting at the table to make her comment.  “So Dad, who’s the top? I bet it’s Anderson.”

Her dad choked on his coffee and ended up spraying the table with it. “ _Ofelia_.”

“What?” She hid her grin behind her cup of juice.

“I’ll let you two talk.” Anderson started to stand up but Hackett pulled him back down into his seat.

“You should’ve told me.” Fia grabbed a few spare napkins to mop up the coffee. She handed one to Anderson and her dad as well. “It doesn’t bother me, if that’s what you’re worried about.  Eddie likes guys and girls too.  It’s no big deal.”

“I…” Hackett was at a loss for words for the first time that Fia could remember.  Anderson remained silent as well.

Fia felt a stab of hurt in her chest.  It was difficult to not make a few assumptions about the situation. “Why _didn’t_ you tell me? Did you think I’d mind or that I couldn’t keep it a secret?”

“No.”

Fia frowned at him when her Dad didn’t clarify further.  He had his _Admiral_ mask on and it was impossible to read anything in his eyes. “Then?”

“It’s against the regs, kid.” Hackett started rather lamely in her opinion.

“Dad.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t care if you sleep with men, women or anyone else.  I _obviously_ don’t care about regs of any sort.  You _still_ should’ve told me.  Don’t you trust me?  I mean honestly, you get all pissy with me when I don’t tell you who I’m making out with.  And I had to find you _kissing_ Christmas morning when you thought I was still asleep.”

“ _Fia._ ”

“I’m…I’ve got homework to do. I assume that I’m grounded.” Fia pushed her plate away and made her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_Subj: re: Concert._

_Sorry you couldn’t make it._

_You missed a lot of excitement, and I’m probably grounded for life, again._

_Did you see the vid that I sent?_

_Fia_

* * *

She switched from her inbox to the last bit of course work that she had to do for class when a knock sounded and her door slid open.  “Dad.”

“Not quite.”

Fia glanced up from her terminal to find it was Captain Anderson. “Sir?”

“Call me David or Anderson.” He smiled at her which she didn’t quite return. “May I come in?”

“You’re already _in_ so sure,” she shrugged. “Where’s Dad?”

“I asked him to give us a moment.” Anderson sat in the only spare chair in her room.

“Ok.” Fia twisted her chair around to face him. “Why?”

“It’s not a simple…”

She held her hand up to cut him off. “I might be young but I’m not an idiot. Do you care about my dad?”

“I do.”

“Hmm.” Fia used her biotics to play with a ball that was on the floor.  She’d started playing biotiball in the last few years at the Academy.  She was good enough that she’d made Captain of their squad. “I want to hear about my dad’s sex life about as much as he wants to hear about mine, or my lack of one at the moment.”

“Fia.”

“Seriously, I don’t care. You guys can go at it for all I care.  Just stop pretending that you’re just friends in front of me.  It’s insulting to my intelligence.  I’m not nine any more.  And you can tell the _Admiral_ that.” Fia turned her attention back to her terminal. “I really have to finish this essay for tomorrow.  Do you mind?”

Anderson frowned at her dismissal. “We didn’t want to…”

“Shit. Honestly, how many times do I have to say that I don’t care?” Fia just wanted her room to herself to think.  Her head still felt a little fuzzy from being sedated by the Cerberus operative. “I really do _not_ care.”

The rest of their conversation was awkward and stilted.  Fia didn’t quite understand why the Captain had come in to talk to her in the first place.  If anyone needed to say something, it was certainly her dad. Anderson didn’t owe her a damn thing.  Hackett should’ve at least told her something.

She finally managed to get Anderson out of her room so she could focus on the last of her homework.  It was an essay for one of her advanced classes.  Her mind wouldn’t focus so she sent a message to Eddie to see what he was doing. He told her to come over since he had the latest version of Galaxy of Fantasy.

Fia changed into jeans and slid her feet into her grey chucks.  She dug through a pile of laundry to find her omni-tool.  She was hunting around for the concert t-shirt that she’d gotten for Eddie when her door opened again.

“Going somewhere?”

“You said I wasn’t grounded.” Fia shot back at her dad without bothering to look up.

“You aren’t.”  He looked around with a frown at the mess that she was making of her room.

“I’ll clean it up,” she promised. “Eddie’s got a new game so I’m taking him the shirt that I got him last night.”

“Fia.”

She stopped fidgeting with the shirt in her hand. “What?”

“It had nothing to do with trust, your age or anything else related to _you_. Anderson and I haven’t exactly…we’re not in a serious committed relationship.  Not yet anyway.  It didn’t seem fair to let you know if it was nothing more than a fling that we engaged in every once in a while.” Hackett straightened one of the posters on her wall.

“Ok.”

“Are we good?” He asked worriedly.

“Yea, Dad, we’re good.” She dodged past him out of her room. 

She walked to Eddie’s instead of hopping into a shuttle.  She wanted the time to think.  It didn’t bother her that her dad was in a relationship, of sorts.  He always got all ticked off at her when she kept things from him. 

 _Parents_.

Fia gave the recruiters who were out in force a wide-berth.  They always got particularly _interested_ when they realized that she was _Admiral Hackett’s_ daughter.  Eddie was already through the sixth level when she finally got to his place.

His mom pulled her into a hug and handed her a brownie before pushing her into the living room.  Fia fell back on the couch and inhaled the brownie.  Mrs. Stevens baked the most amazing things.  Eddie was always sharing with her at lunch.

“Do you ever wish we were kids again?” Fia asked.  She stretched out on her back on the couch. Her head twisted to the side so she could watch the game.

“Hell no. Why?” He lowered his voice when his mom complained about his language.

“Nothing.”

He set the controller down and turned towards her. “What’s the matter, Little Admiral?”

“Parents.”

“Ahh.” He tossed the controller up to her.  “Kill some bad guys. It’ll make you feel better.”

Fia shook her head with a laugh.  She handed it back to him. The effects of the damn sedative still hadn’t completely worn off.  She dozed on the sofa while he played for a couple of hours.

“You still pissed off at Shep?” Fia snatched the soda out of Eddie’s hand.

“Thought you were sleeping.” He grabbed it back and then handed her an unopened one.

“I sensed food.” Fia looked over at the plates of food on the coffee table. “Why are you really pissed off at him?”

“I found him in the locker room during your last game making out with Shelby.” Eddie handed her one of the plates.

“Shelby?” Fia frowned at him. “Your girlfriend, Shelby?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

“Ofelia Hackett.” Eddie’s mom leaned her head out around the corner to admonish her. “Language.”

“English,” Fia murmured to a snickering Eddie. “Shut up.”

When they finished eating, Fia gathered up the empty plates to take them into the kitchen.  She was organizing them in the dishwasher when Mrs. Stevens moved closer.  She had that _parent_ look on her face that put Fia on her guard immediately.

“Eddie did it.”

Mrs. Stevens shook her head with a laugh.  “You know, Fia, Dad’s aren’t always that great with teenager daughters.  They tend to think of you as still being little with no cares other than scraped knees.”

Fia raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against the counter. “Not sure that applies to me.”

“Maybe not entirely.” Eddie’s mom acknowledged with a sad smile. “Your dad keeps a lot to himself.  It’s part and parcel of being responsible for an entire fleet.  And _no_ , he didn’t ask me to talk to you.  I just noticed the way that you were watching the two of them the other day.  He wants you to be happy…safe.”

“I know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Fia started out of the kitchen.

“Definitely a Hackett.” Mrs. Stevens laughed lightly. “I am here, Sweetie, if you need a non-male parental type person to talk to.”

“Mom, stop harassing the Little Admiral.” Eddie grabbed Fia by the sleeve and dragged her back into the living room.

“You know, Shelby’s locker is right next to mine.” Fia snagged the controller to take over playing.

“Oh?”

“I did figure out how to change someone’s password with my omni-tool,” she continued.  “I’ve wanted to try it out on someone.”

“And that is why we’re friends.”

 

 


	10. Senior Prank Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Hackett_

_To: Anderson_

_Subj: My eighteen year old daughter._

_She’s decided that she wants to take that offer from the Washington Hackers._

_How does she not understand how dangerous that would be?_

_She’d be traveling constantly, all the media attention. Cerberus has already tried to take her twice.  What’s to stop them from doing it for a third time?_

_So far all I seem to do is push her into making the decision that I don’t want her to make.  Why can’t she be nine again?  I can solve nine year old problems._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Anderson_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: your daughter._

_As I recall, your daughter suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder when she was nine.  And I seem to remember long conversations with you when your heart was breaking for her, all the long nights helping her through nightmare after nightmare._

_Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer holding your breath while she chases her dreams to something like that?_

_It might be terrifying but she’ll be fine.  University isn’t going anywhere; it’ll be there when she’s ready to go._

_Talk to the team manager in Washington, maybe they can assign a security detail for her?_

_David_

_P.S. She will be fine._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Anderson_

_Subj: re: Post Scripts._

_I dislike them immensely, and you as well at the moment._

_I’m not interested in your logical explanation and reminders.  Tell me that I can keep my kid safe._

_I need helpful answers that tell me what I want to hear._

_Steven_

* * *

The tension in the apartment had been building for the last few months.  It started when scouts had been at one of Fia’s biotiball games. They’d been impressed with her skill.

_She’d been impressed by the idea of credits, travel and freedom from the boundaries of the Alliance._

Arguing with her dad always left Fia feeling ill and exhausted.  She spent a lot of her time at Eddie’s as a result under the guise of studying for their finals.  His dad was back on Arcturus for a few months so Eddie was happy for the distraction.

His adopted parents were awesome.  Captain Steven’s had a lot of _hopes_ for his son.  His aspirations were higher than Eddie’s were for himself.  Mostly, he just didn’t want Eddie to _settle_ for the Alliance.  

She kept trying to remind her buddy that at least it wasn’t like Shep’s parents who constantly pressured their son to be the best at _everything_ that he did.  Eddie didn’t want to hear it.  He was too worried about not graduating.  He hadn’t done that well in one of their classes _hence_ the studying. 

“Parents,” he muttered.  He tossed the ball in his hand to FIa. 

They were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of his room.  His back was to the bed while Fia leaned against the closet door.  They’d been tossing around a small tennis ball for the last two hours quizzing each other for one of their upcoming exams.

“Fucking parents.” Fia threw it to him.

“They tell you to learn to make your own decisions.” Eddie caught it and sent it flying back to her.

“”And then they get pissed off when you do, just because it wasn’t the one that they would’ve made.” Fia finished his thought for him. “Did you enlist?”

“Yesterday.” Eddie threw his hand out to grab the ball before it sailed over his head. “I leave for boot camp a month after graduation, not sure which base on Earth that I’ll be sent to though.”

“Shep…” She trailed off when Eddie glared at her.  The two had never quite gotten over the rift that developed after the ill-fated concert adventure two years back particularly after it had been followed up by Shelby cheating on him with Shep. “Never mind.”

“Are you going to Washington?” Eddie changed the subject abruptly.

“Yep,” Fia said despondently.  She didn’t want to think about it.  It made her stomach churn with stress when she should’ve been ecstatic. “Fucking parents.”

“So…let’s talk about the prank.” Eddie spun the ball around in his hand for a moment.

“Excellent idea,” she grinned.

* * *

_From: Shep_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: marine guys._

_I’m sending you the package like you asked._

_Care to tell me why?_

_The cashier at the toy store gave me the weirdest look when I bought several thousand miniature soldier figurines.  It’s the strangest thing that I’ve done in a while, and that’s saying something._

_Shep_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Shep_

_Subj: Nope._

_You’ll hear about it eventually, I’m sure._

_How’s the new assignment? Aidan said that he saw you a couple of weeks ago._

_Fia_

* * *

The original prank had been intended for the school but then Eddie reminded Fia that she didn’t really like most of their classmates.  They’d shifted focus to her dad at that point.  It was always fun to get one over on the Admiral. 

She’d had the brilliant idea to fill his office with the little toys.  She’d loved playing _Admiral_ of her fleet of ships and mini-soldiers as a kid.  It was partly where her nickname from Eddie had started.

Eddie helped her carry the boxes of toys to her dad’s office late that night.  She hacked the door and they immediately started setting up the figurines. The idea was to cover every flat surface with squadrons of marines.

Her co-conspirator left her when they were almost finished. He took the empty boxes with him.  His curfew was an hour earlier than hers.  They didn’t want to risk anyone realizing what they were doing.

Fia was stepping awkwardly around some of the set-up figures when she slipped.  Her hands flailed out to grab the nearby bookshelf.  Instead of holding, the damn thing tilted back and forth.

All of the books and other items from the shelves crashed around her as the entire bookcase crashed down on top of her leg.  The weight of it landed directly on her knee which was already positioned at a weird angle.  She barely registered the crack as pain shot through her body.

Fia tried to shift the shelf off of her but the pain spreading through her body was too much for her to handle.  She hit the emergency function on her omni-tool.  It was something that her dad had insisted on after the second time Cereberus tried to grab her.  She passed out before she could send a message to Eddie for help.

* * *

_From: Aidan_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Prank._

_You were supposed to message me when you got back._

_Everything ok?_

_Aidan_

* * *

“I hate waking up in the hospital,” Fia said without bothering to open her eyes.  She knew her dad was in the room. 

“Open your eyes, kid, we need to talk.” He didn’t say anything else until she opened her eyes.

“Talk? Or yell?” Fia looked over to find him sitting beside her bed.

“The doctor came by while you were out.” Hackett stood up to walk over to stare at a painting on the wall.  She wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to look at her, but she didn’t think it was a good thing. “Your knee will heal, but…”

“But what? Dad?”

“It’s never going to be a hundred percent right.  You’ll walk without a limp but it’s…unlikely that you’re…” Her dad seemed to be struggling to put into words.

“I can’t play anymore.” Fia assumed that’s what he was trying to say. “But what about rehab? I mean…physical therapy is supposed to help build up.”

“Your kneecap was completely shattered. They had to replace it.  You’ve been under sedation for days, kid.” Her dad turned around then.  She couldn’t understand the conflicted emotions that she thought she saw in his eyes. “Physical therapy will only do so much, if you stress it too much, you run the risk of hurting yourself again.”

“You’re happy.” Fia felt like cold fingers were clenching around her heart. “You _are_ happy that I can’t play…that I can’t take the contract to play biotiball.  I can see it in your eyes.  You…how…you bastard.”

“ _Fia.”_

Ignoring the pain in her knee, Fia rolled on her side.  If she didn’t have to look at him, she could pretend that he wasn’t there.  She pulled the pillow over her head to block her face when her dad stepped around the bed.

“Fia?”

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_Subj: re: University._

_I think I’ll just throw the acceptance letters in the air and then pick one randomly before they fall.  It’s as good a way as any to pick a university to go to._

_And yes, I realize this is my future._

_I don’t care as long as it gets be away from the Alliance, Arcturus and my father, not necessarily in that order._

_Seriously though, I’ve decided on a college that I think you’ll be very familiar with.  Think you can get shore-leave to help me move into my new apartment?_

_And no, I didn’t go to my graduation; I didn’t feel like limping across the stage._

_Fia_

* * *

“Can we talk?”

Fia glanced up from her terminal to find her dad standing in the doorway. “No.”

“Please?” He ignored her glare and stepped into her room. “I think you…”

She flicked through the letters on her desk until she found the right one.  She tossed it at him. “I’m accepting this one.”

“King’s College?” He frowned at the header. “London? You’re going to London.”

“Did you think that I’d stay here?” Fia couldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m going to get my undergraduate in Intelligence Systems and Software Engineering.”

“I wasn’t happy that you were injured, kid.” Hackett moved around her desk and crouched in front of her.

“Dad?” She waited until he was looking expectantly up at her. “Fuck off.”

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“Seriously. I’m not interested in whatever it is that you have to say right now. I’m pissed off, and I’d really prefer it if you left me the hell alone until I leave for London.” Fia stepped round him, careful not to stress her knee since she was still supposed to be resting it. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I qualified for a full ride scholarship, and I have the money that I’ve been saving since I started working at the library.” Fia moved over to the closet to open the doors to reveal the boxes and luggage that had been packed for days.  “Eddie’s going with me to help me carry all this crap.”

“I can…”

“Get out of my way.” She stopped herself as she started to slide her fingers into her pocket. 

She was eighteen; she didn’t need to clutch her toy cruiser like she was eight again. Her dad shook his head and then stalked out of her room.  She waited until her door closed before collapsing on her bed.  She pressed her face into her pillow and pretended tears weren’t soaking it.

_Damn it all to hell._


	11. Ryncol inspired serenading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! (Eve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Nine months after Fia’s graduation, she had taken a week off from her studies at university to visit Eddie who had just finished up boot camp.  He’d insisted that she come to visit him since he had a week off before he received his assignment.  It had seemed like a great way to spend her spring break.

_The brig had not been part of the original plan._

_Trouble never was._

“Think they’re going to call _Admiral Hackett?_ ” Fia lay on her back on the bench inside the cell.  Eddie sat on the floor.

“ _Of course._ ”

“Are you still drunk?” Fia twisted her head to look at him.   Since she currently saw two Eddie’s on the floor, she was _definitely_ still drunk.

“ _Of course._ ”

They were so completely and utterly screwed.  It wasn’t the first time that they’d gotten into trouble.  It was the first time that a _cell_ had been involved. 

She really wasn’t all that fond of being enclosed into a cell.  It reminded her too much of things that she preferred to forget.  She closed her eyes and prayed desperately for sobriety _before_ her dad arrived.

_If he arrived._

Since her accident right before her graduation, her relationship with her father had been beyond strained.  She’d picked a school at random.  Maybe not quite at random, it had been in a city that had made an impression on her.

“Alright you two, get out here.” The Lieutenant that had tossed them in the cell opened the door and waited for them. “Hurry up.”

Fia decided _not_ to point out that they were too damn drunk to ‘ _hurry up.’_   Her worst fears were confirmed when they stepped into the Officer on Duty’s private office to find her dad waiting for them.  He stood with his back to them as he looked out the window.

They leaned against each other to remain upright as they waited for him to…do anything really.  He finally heaved a heavy sigh and turned back towards them.  His eyes narrowed even further when he registered their current state.

“Are you…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and was silent for a moment.  Fia knew from experience that he was probably counting to ten…or twenty, maybe thirty given how pissed off he looked. “Do I _want_ to know what you were thinking?”

“Ryncol looks pretty?” Fia decided that had not been the right thing to say since he immediately started muttering to himself again.  He made it to thirty before he spoke again.

“What were you doing outside the Alliance barracks at two in the morning?” He tried again.

“Serenading.” Fia was _definitely_ too drunk for this sort of interrogation.

“Who were you serenading?” Hackett asked.

“Aidan.”

“Who?”

“Lieutenant Coats,” Eddie offered helpfully.

Her father thankfully decided to forgo the rest of his questions. He took her to the base housing that he’d borrowed.  He waited until she had slept off the booze and then came banging into her room to torment her.  She was cursing ryncol, hangovers and paternal relatives for the next few hours.

He didn’t let her go home until he had impressed upon her the importance of avoiding any liquor produced by the krogans.  The pounding in her head had Fia readily agreeing with him.  Her ears were still ringing as she made her way home.

She’d been anxious to get as _far_ away from her dad as possible.  He’d tried to talk to her about everything but she just said she had a headache and left.  She hadn’t quite gotten over her bitter disappointment at not being able to pursue her dream, or his relief about it.

Fia walked into her flat in London near her university to find a well-dressed man in his forties sitting on her sofa.  She set her bag on the table by the door and leaned back against it.  “And you are?”

“The Illusive Man.”

“Really? You don’t seem very _illusive_ since you’re sitting on my couch.” Fia glanced briefly around the apartment to see if he was alone. “Do you have a _real_ name? Or did your parents just _really, really_ hate you?  High School must have been a total bitch to deal with.  Did your friends call you the _illusive dick_?”

“I did _not_ come here to be insulted.” He took a step towards her only to stop when she brought her glowing blue hands up.

“I’m at a loss as to why the hell you did come here.” She used her biotics to shift the couch away from him when he started to sit down again. “Given the nature of my _abhorrence_ for Cerberus, give me one fucking reason that I shouldn’t freeze you in stasis and call the Alliance to come pick up your sorry ass. I’m fairly confident my dad would _love_ to meet you.”

“I have a job offer for you.” The Illusive Man seemed unconcerned by the fact that he was faced with an angry biotic.

“A…job offer?” She dropped her hands only to bring her fingers up to scratch her jaw. “Who would you like me to assassinate this time?”

“That was a mistake.” He gave an elegant but indifferent shrug and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette case. “Do you mind?”

“I do.” Fia thought this might just be the most bizarre thing to happen to her. “Kidnapping and torturing a child a mistake? Trying to turn that child into an assassin to kill her own father…a _mistake?_ ”

Rage that she hadn’t felt in years filled her and Fia practically exploded with it.  She threw a biotic blast so strong that it ripped through her living room wall.  She turned her attention back to the calm man sitting on her couch.  She shook with her anger as she took gasping breaths.

“Is that a _no?_ ” He asked mildly. “Would it change your mind if I told you that we have access to your mother?”

“Kill her for all I care, the bitch would do the same to me in a heartbeat.” Fia smiled bitterly at the thought that it was precisely what Patricia had done in the past. “I’d recommend that you leave _now._  If you break into my apartment again and it won’t be a wall that I destroy.”

“Are you sure that you don’t want to hear my job offer?” He hadn’t moved from the couch.

“There’s a secret file that I have that contains a lot of _personal_ information on an _elusive_ gentleman whose name is _Jack Harper_.” Fia met his suddenly intense gaze without flinching.  If she could stare down Admiral Hackett, she could handle this asshole with ease. “He’s an interesting man, this Jack Harper.  I’ve found a lot of _hidden_ information that should’ve been scrubbed. Your techs got lazy and I’m a _damn_ good hacker.”

“And what do you intend to do with this information?” He moved towards her only to stop when she raised her hands.

“Use it to ensure that you _leave_ me the hell alone from now on. I’d hate to have to force you into becoming a little _less_ illusive.” She gestured towards the door. “I’ll keep your secrets if Cerberus keeps its distance from me.”

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Renovations._

_I told my cousin who works in construction to give you a call. He should be able to help you with your wall problem._

_Do you want to tell me why you put a hole in your own wall?_

_And let me remind you that since I’m now in the Alliance, I could technically get myself in trouble by not telling the Admiral what happened.  So tell me why you have a massive hole in your living room, Little Admiral._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Renovations._

_You are a bastard and I hate you._

_I had a visitor when I got from our latest trip to the brig._

_The head of Cerberus was sitting on my couch.  The damage to my apartment was from a slight loss of temper._

_And by slight, I mean that I tapped into the Hackett temper in full swing with a hangover ._

_Fia  
_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Renovations._

_Tell your dad or I will._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: I hate you._

_How about if I tell Anderson instead?_

_Less yelling that way. And we’re still not really talking._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: I love you too._

_Fine. It’s still an adult._

_Eddie_

* * *

Fia stepped away from her terminal after responding to Eddie’s last message and then sending one to Captain Anderson to ask if he intended to visit London any time soon.  He said he could be there in a few days.  The bad news was that Eddie’s cousin couldn’t fix her wall for a week. 

The Captain stared at her wall while he listened to her story about the Illusive Man.  She kept the majority of the details out of what she told him.  She filtered the truth down to a few sentences and claimed that the head of Cerberus had just wanted to offer her a job.   The dubious expression on Anderson’s face told her that he didn’t quite believe her and then he wanted to know why she’d called him.

“You don’t yell.” Fia grinned at him.

“You’ll still have to tell him.” Anderson leaned forward in the armchair. “I told him that I was paying you a visit. He…give him a chance, try talking to him.”

_Shit._

“Which means that he’ll be here as soon as he can get a transport from Arcturus,” she said dejectedly.

“He’s already here.” Anderson walked over to open the door to let her father in.  “I’ll go pick up dinner for us. You two talk.”

_Shit._

Her dad walked over to sit on the couch beside her.  He held his hand out and she couldn’t stop the smile when she noticed the little marine figurine.  She picked it up while he moved off of the couch to stare at the hole in her wall.

“What happened?”

“I lost my temper.” Fia closed her fingers around the toy in her hand.  She wasn’t ready to talk to him about this, not Cerberus or about the reason that they hadn’t spoken in months.

“Why?”

“I already told Anderson, I’m sure he can fill you in. I have studying to do so you can both _leave_.” She started up off of the couch only to find him standing in her way. “Dad.”

“Talk to me, kid. Please?”

“I am talking to you.  Multiple sentences have left my mouth in the last five minutes.” Fia moved around him before he could hug her.  She used her biotics to shuffle him towards the door and push him out. “Tell Anderson that I’m not really hungry anymore.”

 


	12. Two Steps Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a multiple chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

The now Lieutenant John Shepard had been given two weeks of shore-leave, it happened to coincide with a break from College for Fia.  He’d invited her to join him since they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

She’d only agreed if he promised _not_ to bring up Admiral Hackett.  She hadn’t spoken with her father since right after the Illusive Man had paid her a visit.  A year and a half later, she was still annoyed with him.   She hadn’t even bothered to invite him to her upcoming graduation.   She also hadn’t bothered to tell him that she planned on using her degree to work as a hacker.

“So where’s Coats?” Shep grabbed Fia’s bag from her as she stepped off of the shuttle.

“No idea,” she shrugged. 

“No idea?”

“We’re not together at the moment, if that’s what you’re assuming.” Fia followed him away from the docking bays towards the hotel near the center of the colony. “So what’s with the invite?”

“I missed you.” Shep nudged her with his elbow. “I haven’t seen you in forever. You only seem to have time for Stevens.”

_“Shep.”_

He winked at her and led her into the hotel lobby.  He’d booked separate rooms for both of them.  They were side by side though.  She tossed her bag inside the room and then stepped back out to let him show her around.

They spent the entire day catching up with each other and wandering around aimlessly.  Stopping to grab a pizza and a six-pack of beer, Fia followed Shep into his room to have dinner.  Fia used her biotics to flick the beer bottle caps at his head.

Without a word of warning, he grabbed her ankle and yanked her across the floor.  Fia ended up underneath him.  His hands held her arms above her head.  She smirked up at him when he leaned down for a kiss.

Freezing him with her biotics, Fia shifted out from under him.  She unfroze him when she was comfortably seated on the armchair in the room.   He dropped to the floor with his face in the pizza that she’d carefully positioned underneath him.

“You always liked kissing me.” Shep remarked after he’d washed his face off in the bathroom.  He walked towards her.  Leaning over her, his hands gripped the arms of the chair.  His lips were separated from hers by nothing but a breath. “I’ve gotten better.”

“Have you?” Fia raised an eyebrow at him. “And I’ve gotten _wiser._ ”

“Really?”

“Yea but not enough.” Her fingers hooked the collar of his t-shirt to drag him forward until their lips met.  “I’ve gotten better too.”

He was starting to lift her up out of the chair when an explosion caused him to release her. “Stay here.”

“As if.”

They got outside to discover that the colony was under attack.  It wasn’t immediately clear who was at the head of it but there wasn’t enough of a security force to repel the attack.  _Lieutenant Shepard_ leapt into immediate action.

“I can’t keep you safe out there.” Shep tried to force her to stay in the hotel.

“I’m a fucking biotic who was trained to be an assassin. I think I can handle myself.” Fia glared at him when he shoved her back inside. “Am I supposed to just watch you run off and play ‘man to the rescue’? I could kick your stupid ass with one hand behind my back.”

“ _Fia._ ”

Deciding it was pointless to argue; Fia lied to him and promised to stay in the hotel.  She waited until he was off _organizing_ and being the _Golden Boy_ to get in on the action.  She figured that there had to be other vacationers caught in the crossfire.

The hotel was a safe enough place for people to bunker down so she worked for what felt like hours to help people find their way to it.  The majority of the fighting seemed to be on the edges of the colony so she stayed as far away from that as possible.  She ducked through an alley to look for other survivors when the path was suddenly blocked by two mercenaries.

_Shit._

She used a stasis to hold them and backed up quickly.  She turned to find herself face to face with a batarian.  He grabbed her by the throat and raised his weapon up only to drop her a moment later.

Her leg buckled causing her to fall to the ground on her knees.  Three shots rang out over head in quick succession.  Fia lifted her head to stare in shock at the now dead batarian in front of her.

“You ok, kid?” Her Dad crouched in front of her to help her up to her feet. “Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

The attack on the colony seemed to go on forever. Fia was surprised that instead of taking the lead from Shepard, Hackett stayed by her side.  He stayed by her side with his weapon pointed towards the front of the hotel. 

Lieutenant John Shepard was the one who _saved_ Elysium.

_The Hero of the Blitz._

“Can we talk _now_?” Her Dad pulled her aside once the Alliance reinforcements had arrived and the colony was once again secure.

“Dad.” Fia wandered into the hotel bar to order a drink for both of them.  She took them over to a booth and sat down.  “Don’t you have Alliance stuff to do?”

“Yes, but _you_ matter more.” He sat across from her but ignored the scotch. “Anderson claims that I’m absolutely miserable to be around lately.”

“Is that different from normal?” Fia slid her hand into her pocket. 

Her little cruiser was still there.  She always kept it with her.  Twenty years old, she still kept the silly thing close to her.  She never quite felt safe without it.  She glanced up at her Dad watching her.

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

“Me too.”

“Why are you here?” She’d been wondering about that since he’d _magically_ appeared in the alley.

“Hannah mentioned that you were going to spend a few days with her son on Elyisum. I was hoping that maybe you’d cooled down enough that we could talk.” He reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “I missed my daughter.”

Their reunion went great until he asked about her after college plans.  Fia knew she couldn’t tell him what she’d planned to do so she refused to answer the question.  He’d assumed that she was either still angry or just didn’t trust him. 

She had to risk hurting him because telling him that she was going to be on Omega was _not_ an option.

_Not an option._

* * *

_Six Months Later_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: The Golden Boy_

_I heard he got an award for the Blitz._

_Figures._

_How’s Omega?_

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: The Golden Boy_

_You’re one to talk._

_I hear you were bumped up the ranks and that one of the Spec Ops teams wants you._

_Fia_

_P.S. Heard anything from Aidan lately?_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: The Golden Boy_

_Maybe you scared him with your singing?_

_Have you talked to your Dad recently? My Mom told me that she saw him the other day.  He looked stressed out.  Why don’t you just tell him that you’re working as a hacker on Omega?  It’s better than him thinking that you’re never going to speak to him again._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: Risk._

_Easier said than done._

_Your father isn’t Admiral Hackett.  How’s it going to look if anyone finds out that his daughter is bordering on the edges of legal career choices?_

_If I tell him about the job and the location, I’m going to have to tell him that Mom‘s here.  I’m not sure which he’s going to take the worst._

_Fia_

  



	13. Keeping an Open Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

 Racing through the dark corridors on Omega, Fia was quickly worrying that she wasn’t going to make it out of this screw up.  She should’ve known that wherever Patricia went, pain was sure to follow for her daughter.  She finally made it to Afterlife.  She’d be relatively safe near Aria.

She tapped her fingers on her arm while considering her options.  She touched her finger to the cruiser in her pocket.  No matter what, she knew that there was one person that she could count on to come to her rescue.  It was time to face the parental music.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Withheld._

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_F: Remember when you said that I could tell you anything and you’d help?_

_D: Why is the location withheld?_

_F: I’ll get to that._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: Do you remember?_

_D: Yes._

_F: So…I need help._

_D: Extraction help or advice help or getting you out of the brig help?_

_F: Extraction help._

_D: Send me your coordinates; I’ll get someone over to you._

_D: WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING. ON. OMEGA?_

_F: Working for Aria as a hacker._

_D: I think I’m having a heart attack._

_F: Dad._

_D: Is there more to this story?_

_F: Kinda._

_D: Keep going._

_F: The job is fine. The location is not so ideal. The credits are fucking amazing.  One teeny tiny problem, mom moved to Omega with her boyfriend a few weeks ago._

_D: This just keeps getting better and better._

_D: What happened?_

_F: She wanted money when her boyfriend stranded her. So I gave her a few credits. But then she wanted more and I said no cause she just bought dust._

_D: And?_

_F: She tried to sell me out to Cerberus again, but I…_

_D: You…what?_

_F: I had a chat with the Illusive Man back when I was in college and he’s wisely decided to leave me the hell alone._

_D: And how did you manage that?_

_F: I hacked into their systems and stole information._

_D: You did WHAT?_

_F: It worked._

_D: Is it possible that this story has an ending at some point or are you going to keep pushing me into an early grave with repeated shocks to my fragile heart?_

_F: Fragile my ass._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: Mom was pissed when Cerberus wasn’t interested in paying for me so she told the batarians that I’m Shep’s girlfriend.  And since the batarians are still a little ticked off at the Alliance and at Shep for ruining the Blitz, they want me and not to buy drinks for me either._

_D: I’ve got an extraction team on its way to you.  The team lead is Commander Aidan Coats.  You might remember him. He’ll bring you back to Arcturus where we are going to have a very, very long conversation about appropriate career choices._

_F: Yes, Sir._

_D: Fia._

_F: What? I said, Yes, Sir._

_D: Keep yourself safe until they arrive._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Fia hadn’t seen Aidan for a little while.  He looked good in his uniform when he stepped into Afterlife with a contingent of marines.  He slid his arm around her waist and led her out of the club towards the docking bay. 

The ship happened to be one captained by Captain James Stevens. He gave Fia a hug and a lecture before letting her head down to the crew deck to relax while he set a course for Arcturus.  She was stepping out of the elevator when Aidan grabbed her arm to drag her into the empty lounge.

“Aidan?”

He led her over to the couch to sit. She started to sit beside him but he dragged her over until she was straddling his lap. “Are you single, Ofelia?”

“Single?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

_“Single.”_

“I do happen to be single.” Fia rested her hands on top of his broad shoulders.  “Are _you_ single _?”_

Shep and Eddie were both fairly tall men.  Aidan wasn’t as tall as either but he was broader shouldered and more muscled than both of them.  Her fingers opened the collar of his fatigues to dip inside.  She toyed with the chain around his neck.

Strong, large hands slid up her back to rest at the back of her head, Aidan tilted her head down until their lips met. She shifted closer, her legs widening to let her move up until her chest was pressed against his.  His tongue pushed into her mouth and brushed against hers.

He kept one hand on her neck while the other drifted back down to grip her ass firmly. “Single? Oh, I don’t think either of us is single anymore, _Ofelia._ ”

He shifted her back and forth on his lap.  She wanted to rip both of their clothes off but the last thing that she needed was Eddie’s dad to find her screwing around, _literally_ , on his ship.  The kissing though, they could keep doing more of that.

She was underneath Aidan with her hands underneath his shirt when they failed to hear the door to the lounge slide open.  She was too focused on sucking on his tongue when a quiet cough interrupted her.  She twisted her head to the side to find her father in full dress uniform looking _unamused._

“I sent you to _rescue_ my daughter, not _make out_ with her,” Hackett remarked caustically.

“Think of it as an added bonus.” Fia refused to feel embarrassed that he’d caught her kissing Aidan. “I do.”

“ _Ofelia._ ” He grabbed her hand to drag her out from under Aidan.

“Time to get yelled at.” She winked at Commander Coats and followed her dad out of the ship to his apartment. She slumped her shoulders forward to feign an air of remorse. “Sorry.”

“Tell me about Cerberus.” He poured himself a drink and _rudely_ ignored her request for one. “ _Cerberus._ ”

“I heard you the first time.” Fia stood to step over to make herself a drink. She had a feeling that she’d need it.

They went through three drinks while Fia told him about the visit from the Illusive Man.  Her dad stayed remarkably calm.  He even managed to ask with an even tone why she’d even considered spending time with her mother, _again._  She didn’t really have an answer for that question.  Sinking back into the couch cushions, she focused her attention on her drink and ignored him. 

It sounded lame to say ‘she’s my mom’ but that’s what it always seemed to boil down to.  Patricia would tell her how she’d gone through rehab and was _finally_ clean.  Fia would stupidly or maybe naively believe her.   She _wanted_ to believe that it was true.

_Over and over._

_And her mom always ended up proving Fia wrong and breaking her heart._

“Fia?”

“It’s not fair, is it?” She set her glass down on the coffee table and forced herself to meet his gaze.  “I give her chance after chance when she’s never done a damn thing to deserve it or my love for that matter. You’ve been nothing but the most amazing father to me and I’m always willing to think the worst.”

“David says we’re too much alike.” Her dad smiled at her then, the first of their conversation that hadn’t looked strained.

“Stubborn in the DNA?” She grinned back at him.

“Thanks for trusting that no matter what the state of our relationship, I’d still be there for you.”  Hackett gestured to a datapad on the table. “I have a job offer that might interest you.”

_“Dad.”_

“Just…keep an open mind?”

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_F: So I am apparently going to work for the Alliance in a civilian capacity at the offices in London._

_A: How wonderfully coincidental since I’m being reassigned to London as well._

_F: How fortuitous._

_A: So when do I get to kiss you again?_

_F: Meet me at the docks?_

_A: Looking forward to it, Ofelia._

_F: Fia._

_A: Everyone calls you that, I’m not everyone._

_F: Clearly._

_F: So...London…again._

_A: Let’s try not to get caught in Big Ben this time._

_F: No promises._

_A: See you in a few days. Let me know when you’re supposed to arrive._

_User has disconnected._


	14. Picking the Right Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: David Anderson_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: re: your “roommate”_

_Are you planning on telling your father that you have a live-in boyfriend?_

_You know what’s going to happen if he finds out some other way._

_Is it still going well?_

_David_

_P.S. You spend all day at a terminal why does it take three weeks to get a damn response from?_

* * *

_From: Fia Hackett_

_To: David Anderson_

_Subj: re: my “roommate”_

  1. _It’s going brilliantly._
  2. _No._



_2a. He’ll flip out._

_2b. Are you ever going to get all kissy-kissy with him again? He misses you._

_3._ _Because I get easily distracted._

_In non-numerical news, I’m having a dinner at my apartment for my birthday. You will be in attendance._

_Fia_

* * *

Shutting down her terminal, Fia glanced up to find Aidan still in the kitchen.  He was making some sort of baked pasta for supper.  He’d been out with the second fleet for a few months.  It was his first night back.

In the few years since Fia had moved to London, she’d earned herself several promotions until she was the head of the extra-net security division for the Alliance civilian section.  She used her hacking skills to predict what _the bad guys_ might try.

_She was damn good at it too._

Shep and Eddie had been progressing through N-school.  Fia had seen both of them off and on.  The two idiots were still at each other’s throats, not that it was helped by Golden Boy Shepard stealing another girl from his _buddy_.

The result was that Eddie had decided to restrict his dating to men for a while.  He usually went for either, finding attraction to the person more important that what was between their legs.  He figured that Shep wouldn’t try to steal any of his _boyfriends_ from him.  He’d promised to bring his current beau to her dinner.  He seemed to be infatuated with the biotic that he was dating.

She turned back to her terminal to send a message to her dad to confirm that he was _also_ coming for her birthday dinner. He’d split with Anderson months back and she really wanted to get them together again.   The two stubborn aged just needed a little push.

It had been Anderson who had eventually had the _safe sex_ talk with her.  It had been less embarrassing than when her dad had tried or when Mrs. Stevens had taken a shot at it.  She was thankful for that, she might not have known about birth control shots otherwise.  She’d been on it ever since.

The Captain was the perfect counter-part to her dad.  Anderson seemed to mellow her dad out and bring out the best in him.  She wasn’t entirely certain how either man would take about being tricked.

_Probably not well._

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: No._

_I am not helping you get your father and Captain Anderson back together._

_Have you lost your fucking mind?_

_Do you know what Admiral Hackett will do to me?_

_And don’t even try to guilt me into it, Little Admiral._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: your cowardice._

_You and Aidan are frankly shoddy examples of the bravery of marines._

_If we can just lock them in a room together, I’m sure that they’ll figure it out._

_Please?_

_Do not make me bring out the blackmail material. I have plenty._

_Fia_

* * *

“Ofelia.”

She shifted around to look up at the man looming over her with innocent blue eyes. “Hmm?”

“Will you support me when I’m court-martialled by your father for interfering with not only his daughter but his personal life as well?” Aidan teased her with a wink.

“Maybe.” Fia spun her chair around so she was facing him. “You should interfere a little more.  I need to make sure that you’re worth it.”

Aidan gripped her hips and lifted her up out of the chair.  “Does he even know that I’m bunking with you?”

“Baby steps.”

“He’ll be here in a week, Mini-Hackett.” Aidan shook his head at her. “You might want to speed up a bit.”

“Oh, shut up and put your muscles to better use.” Fia wrapped her legs around his waist.

Reaching between them, Fia unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside the opening on his boxers.  She stroked his cock with her hand glowing blue.  The biotics would send a pleasurable tingling that she knew drove him wild. They liked to explore all things sexual, and spent a fair amount of time experimenting with her biotics among other things.

“We’ve got thirty minutes until I have to get back in the kitchen.” Aidan groaned when her fingers glided across the head of his shaft.

“Bedroom or kitchen?” Fia eased her other hand under his shirt to gentle scrape her thumbnail over his nipple.  He had particularly sensitive nipples.  It was his turn to pick the location and the position. “Dining room table?”

“Back of the damn couch.” Aidan set her down only to spin her around and push her over the back of the couch.  “God I fucking missed you.”

He grabbed her wrists to pull her arms behind her.  He held them tightly with one hand.  Fia toed off her chucks and kicked them to the side.  He used his free hand to pull off her jeans.  He bit her ass lightly when he realized that she’d gone commando.

Spreading her legs, Aidan shoved his jeans and boxers down far enough to pull his cock out.  He rubbed it across her ass before thrusting between her cheeks.  He lifted her up so she balancing on the sofa, her feet no longer touching the ground.  With firm fingers around her wrists, he grabbed onto her hip for leverage as he drove into her pussy with one slow, powerful thrust.

If Fia hadn’t been thinking about this all day, it might’ve hurt a little.  Aidan had a cock that was average in length but wider than any man that she’d been with.  She usually needed a little more prep time.  But with the downright dirty thoughts that had filled her mind, she’d been so wet all day that she’d given up on wearing underwear at all.

“Did you miss this?” Aidan asked as he pounded into her.

She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out other than a loud moan.   He kept his tight hold on her wrists.  His other hand began to alternate between spanking her ass and gripping it firmly.

“Less damn talking, more…” She didn’t get the rest of her sentence out as he drew himself all the way out of her. “ _Aidan_.”

“Yes, Ofelia?” He rubbed his cock along the crease of her ass. “I could rub one out right here.”

She couldn’t stop the slight whimper as he slowly eased the head of his cock into her once more.  With a hard snap of his hips, he was filling her in short, hard movements again.  His hand kept her pinned to the couch as he fucked her.

She was so close to orgasm but wanted him to go with her.  She canted her head to the side to smirk back at him and then used her biotics to send a surge of sensation directly to his cock.  She felt the vibrations in her own pussy. 

With one last swat to her ass, Aidan slammed into her.  His fingernails scratched up the back of her thighs.  The added hint of pain sent her flying over the edge.  He buried himself in her and came as well. 

“Next time, I get to pick.” Fia rubbed her side from where the couch had dug into it after he set her back on her feet.

“The last time that you picked the spot, I almost got tossed in the bloody brig.” Aidan helped her pull her jeans up.

“Your point?”


	15. Have You Lost Your Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Alone with her _very_ angry father wasn’t the ideal way to spend her twenty-fifth birthday. She chose to ignore him and focus on the massive bowl of trifle that Aidan had made for her.  Since the rest of the party had abandoned her, they could suck it if they didn’t like her eating the whole damn thing.

 _Cough_.

She took a _casual_ bite of trifle and chewed _unnecessarily_ slowly.

_Cough._

“Coming down with a cold?” Fia asked calmly.

“I think that I should summarize the evening so far to make sure that I understand what has happened.” Her dad pulled the bowl away from her.  He waited until her blue eyes met his to continue. “You moved Commander Coats into your apartment.  You lied about it.  You tricked David and myself into coming here so you could _lock_ us in a room together to ‘resolve our idiotic problems’.

Fia reached out for the bowl of trifle but he pushed it further away. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms while glaring at him.   He didn’t appear to be even a little amused by any of it.

“David didn’t seem surprised by your _boyfriend_ , why is that?” Hackett broke the silence with a sharp question.

_Shit._

Fia fidgeted under his intense _Dad_ stare.  She dragged her fingers uneasily through her hair.  She’d grown it out a little bit and dyed it a lighter shade of blue.  She tried to explain that Anderson was like a second dad that yelled less.  She could talk to him about _dating_ stuff without the over-protective bullshit that Hackett usually pulled.

“Over-protective bullshit?”

“I know that you _miss_ him, Dad.” Fia decided to distract him with his own shit.

“Ofelia.” He sank down into the chair across from her.  She’d never seen him look so completely deflated. “We don’t want the same things. David’s happier without me.”

“Really? Cause he doesn’t look happier.” Fia had thought that the Captain seemed fairly subdued lately when she’d seen him.

“Stop deflecting the conversation.”

“You first.”

He leaned forward with his head in his hands. “ _Ofelia._ ”

“I think you should kiss him. I find most arguments can be stopped with a good fucking kiss.” Fia grinned at him when he reprimanded her curse. “You’re old; you’re supposed to be better at this whole keeping a relationship together thing than I am.”

He ignored her words and focused on her tone of voice which led to another _lecture_ about taking things more serious.  Fia tuned him out and turned her attention to using her biotics to move the bowl of trifle back over.  She was several spoons in when she realized that he’d stopped talking.

Her head came back up to find him staring off into space deep in thought. “Dad?”

“I miss him.”  He scratched the side of his jaw before finally turning towards her. “If you _ever_ lock me in a room again, _Ofelia Marie Hackett_ , I _will_ ground you.”

“I’m in my mid-twenties, you can’t _ground_ me.  I’m not in the Alliance, so you can’t court-martial me.” Fia didn’t care about the empty threats.  Her dad had been threatening to ground her for life since she was nine years old.  “If you miss him, maybe you should tell him that?”

“When did you get so damn smart?” He reached out to ruffle her hair. “Still with the blue?”

“I like it,” she shrugged. “Should we go tell them that it’s safe to come back?”

Hackett glanced down at the half-eaten trifle.  He grabbed one of the spoons on the table. “Nah. Let them suffer in silence a little longer.  I think we’ve earned this dessert.”

“Oh?”

“We had a serious discussion without yelling at each other.” He flicked a drop of whipped cream at her. “Think you can lock me in a room with him again?”

“Fine.” Fia grinned at him. “But maybe the guest room this time, I really don’t want you doing _anything_ on my bed. Cause that would be gross.”

_“Ofelia.”_

 


	16. It's Beginning to Feel A Lot Like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: John Shepard_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: New Commission._

_Would you believe that I’ve been tapped for the XO position on the Normandy?_

_My tour starts the week after New Year’s._

_Have any plans for Christmas? My parents are on Arcturus, together, for once.  I know the Admiral was drawn into dealing with some issues with the Fifth Fleet.  My mom wanted you to know that you’re welcome to crash our party._

_Did Eddie message you about his promotion?  He’s doing well with AMRU._

_Is he still pissed about my stealing his girl?_

_Shep_

* * *

_From: Fia Hackett_

_To: John ‘The Idiot’ Shepard_

_Subj: re: The Golden Boy reigns._

_Congrats on the XO job._

_Tell your mom thanks but I’m spending the holiday with Aidan._

_Maybe Eddie would talk to you if you kept your wandering hands from wandering towards the people that he’s dating._

_Idiot._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Christmas._

_Mom said to ask you again if you’re sure that you don’t want to come stay with us.  She’s sending you a box of stuff; it’s massive and filled with food.  She smacked my hand when I tried to steal a cookie.  The sacrifices I make for you._

_Why the hell she doesn’t just message you is beyond me…oh wait…no it isn’t.  She doesn’t because you never respond to messages from parents, even ones who aren’t your own._

_This is my admonishing you on her behalf._

_Have a happy Christmas, Little Admiral._

_Eddie_

_PS. I included our traditional pair of Blasto pajamas, pink and blue this year.  I’m sure Aidan will appreciate them._

* * *

Fia shook her head with a laugh as she considered her response to Eddie’s message.  They’d had a Christmas tradition since they were nine to wear Blasto pajamas every year. It had gotten a little more complicated as they become older and Eddie became…a tall mountain of a man.   She had to have his set custom made the last five years.

They also insisted on new ones every year.  Fia had cut small square scraps out of them before tossing the old ones.  She thought at some point she’d have enough to have a quilt made.  She turned from Eddie’s note to Shep’s.

She remembered Anderson telling her about the gutsy pilot who’d stolen the _Normandy_ during one of its test runs.  _Gutsy bastard._   She had a feeling that he’d get along splendidly with Shep.  Anderson didn’t appear to be quite so amenable to the pilot.  She _almost_ felt sorry for him.

The _Normandy_ would be making a brief tour of the major cities in the Alliance.  Fia planned on seeing if Anderson would let her explore it while the ship was in London.  It would then head for Arcturus where the full crew would be picked up.

Her dad had been busy with Anderson and the other Admirals in the Fifth Fleet.  There had been a fair amount of discussion on what fleet the _Normandy_ would be assigned to.  It had gone back and forth between the second and fifth fleets.  There had also been a serious debate on which flotilla to attach it to within the fleet.

It wasn’t like she cared.  Her eyes tended to glaze over when Hackett started talking about.  All it meant to her at the moment was that her father was absent for Christmas.  They’d missed several holidays together because she wasn’t speaking to him.  She’d been looking forward to getting back to their usual traditions this year.

“Problem, Mini-Hackett?” Aidan moved up behind her chair.  His hands rested on her shoulders.

“Not really.”

“The last time that you looked this _gloomy,_ I had dropped your new omni-tool in the Thames.” He smirked when she elbowed him in the side. She still hadn’t quite forgiven the bastard for that. “No changes from your Dad, then?”

“He’s not coming.” Fia kept her tone light as she turned back to her terminal.  She raised an eyebrow at him when his fingers drifted down from her shoulder to slide into the collar of her t-shirt. “Why Commander Coats what _are_ you doing?”

“I think you need a _full_ inspection.” His fingers grazed over her nipple lightly before he wrapped them around her breast.  His thumb continued to tease the hardening nub. “A _very_ full inspection.”

“We don’t have time for a very _full_ inspection.  We promised your grandparents that we’d have dinner with them, and we’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.”   She wasn’t complaining all that much when he lifted her up out of her chair to press her face down on her desk.

“We’ll make it a _quick_ inspection then.”

 _“Aidan._ ”

She didn’t get anything other than his name out as he yanked down her jeans.   It was quick and messy and they still ended up needing to take a shower.  The shower, of course, devolved into a more _complete_ inspection.

They were an hour late for dinner.  Mrs. Coats gave her grandson a knowing look after she caught sight of the rather long chain of hickies that started under Fia’s jaw and went down into the dark blue Alliance sweater that she was wearing.   Aidan shrugged innocently and reached for a bread roll.

“If my boy gives you any trouble, Ofelia, you just threaten to hit his pecker.  It works wonders with his grandfather.” His grandmother gave her husband a mischievous smile before handing her the platter with roast beef and potatoes. “Eat up; I’ve got plenty for you to take home with you.”

They usually had dinner with his grandparents at least twice a month.  Aidan visited them more often than that.  He’d been raised by them when his parents died in a house fire when he was three years old.  His grandmother had served in the Alliance while his grandfather had been a professor of information technology at Cambridge for years.  He’d only recently retired.

She loved his grandparents.  She’d never met either of hers.  They’d embraced her fairly quickly.  She’d had many lively debates with his grandfather about advances in the extra-net security.  He was fascinated by her abilities in hacking. 

Dinners with them were usually very enjoyable.  Fia found herself thinking about her dad more than normal.  She wasn’t normally prone to feeling homesick.  It might’ve had something to do with the sudden influx of messages from her mother who claimed to be sober _again._ Patricia almost always made her want to at least speak to her father.

Excusing herself from the table once the meal was over, Fia grabbed Aidan’s jacket which was the nearest to head out into the crisp air in the back garden.   She pulled up her omni-tool to send her dad a quick message.

 _No response_.

“What’s the matter, love?” Aidan’s grandfather stepped out with her.  He puffed a few times as he lit up his pipe.

“This is the third or fourth Christmas that I’ve missed spending with my dad.” Fia smiled at the older man as he leaned against the wall with pipe in hand. “She’ll scold you if she sees you smoking by the door.”

“I don’t mind the scolding so much; I like the kissing that comes after it.” He smiled at her. “There’s coffee and jam cake.”

“Cake?”

“Better come in before Aidan eats all of it.”


	17. ...the flu at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Their initial plans to head out to a little cottage in the countryside fell apart the week before Christmas.  The weather had turned cold and snowy in the north which would’ve been fine if Fia hadn’t also come down with a virus of some sort.  They’d decided to stay home for the holidays instead.

Fia stretched out on the couch on her side in front of their tiny Christmas tree.  She’d gotten it as a joke the year before but kept it because it was so adorable, and easy to clean up.  She could also make it float around the room with her biotics. 

Having spent most of the night coughing and sneezing, Fia was completely worn out.  She was pretty sure that her fever had come back as well.  She pulled the blanket tighter around her as she watched the lights twinkling. 

“Morning, Mini-Hackett.” Aidan wandered into the living room.  He was still just in his _Christmas_ boxers that had been a gift from her. They had mistletoe on the crotch.  He crouched down in front of her and reached up to feel her forehead. “Still warm.”

She watched him as he stood up to head back into the bedroom. Her head dropped back down on the couch cushion.   She felt like she’d run a marathon and then been run over by a mako, one that Eddie was driving.

“My gift wouldn’t fit under the tree.” Aidan’s voice brought her out of the slight doze that she’d fallen into. 

She leaned up to see him walking towards the front door.  He’d changed into dark, faded jeans and a deep burgundy cable knit cardigan.  His grandmother had made it for him. 

“I _am_ not prancing around in the cold rain in pink and blue blasto pajamas.  I’m feverish not delusional.”  She collapse back on the couch and pulled the blanket up higher.

“How much would I have to pay you to prance around in those pajamas?”  He paused to ask.

Fia stuck her tongue out at him and closed her eyes again.  She heard the door slide open and two sets of footsteps heading towards the living room.  She twisted her head around again to find Aidan _and_ her father walking her way.

“I _thought_ you were busy.” Her sarcasm was a little lost by the fact that she had to cough or sneeze half-way through. “Merry Christmas.”

“What did you do to my daughter?” Hackett glared over at Aidan as he moved close enough that he could touch his hand to her forehead.

“The flu is _not_ Aidan’s fault.” Fia batted her dad’s hand away. “I’m fine.”

“You have a very strange definition of _fine._ ” He sat on the edge of the couch and pulled up his omni-tool to run a diagnostic on her to check her temperature.  He frowned as he glanced down at it. “I’m having David pick up a few things.  If that fever isn’t down by tomorrow, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“I’m _fine._ ” She tried to shove him off of the couch but she was too tired. “Go _away._ Fucking Admiral. I’m not in the damn Alliance.  Can’t even be bothered to tell me that you’re coming for Christmas.”

Her dad raised an eyebrow at her. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sick.” She gave an exaggerated cough and twisted around on her side so her face was pressed into the back cushion of the couch.  “I’m going back to bed.”

Before Fia could attempt to get up, Aidan lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.   He grumbled at her under his breath about not _getting him bloody court-martialled._   An amused chuckle from somewhere behind them told Fia that her dad had heard him.

“Merry _Bloody_ Christmas to me.” He eased her under the covers and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “A sick mini-Hackett and a grumpy, over-bearing actual Hackett.”

“You love me anyway.” She wiggled around until she was as comfortable as she was going to get.  Her eyes were heavy with sleep when she felt another kiss on her lips and a whispered, ‘ _I do love you._ ’

She faded into sleep with the startling realization that she’d never heard him say ‘ _I love you’_ before.  It figured that the first time that he said it, she was too loopy with a fever to respond.  She’d never been comfortable with saying it.  She said it jokingly and on _very_ rare occasions to her dad.

And she usually only said the three difficult words after she’d been in trouble or afraid.

* * *

_From:  Steven_

_To: Hannah_

_Subj: Flu._

_Can you forward me your chicken soup recipe?  I know it works like a charm on the flu and I want to have some ready when Fia’s awake again._

_Poor kid._

_And yes, I know she’s not a kid.  But you still refer to Shepard as your kid, and he’s a damn Commander in the Alliance._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Hannah_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Flu._

_I’m attaching the recipe._

_You get incredibly grumpy when your daughter is sick, Admiral. Has anyone ever told you that? And you aren’t going to court-martial me, so don’t bother with the threat._

_Hannah_

* * *

The next three days involved a lot of grumpy Hackett behavior and soup. Lots of soup.  Fia was about ready to toss the entire pot of damn soup out the window on the third day.  She thankfully had started to feel _much_ better.  Aidan took over the cooking and made garlic chicken and mushroom stir-fry. 

He convinced her dad that garlic was good for the flu and that it wasn’t spicy.  It was also _soft_ enough not to aggravate her sore throat. She _blessed_ him and his cooking. Aidan just rolled his eyes at her while her dad glared at both of them.   They let her alone to rest after lunch and she used the opportunity to message Anderson.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad 2.0_

_F: He said I love you. I was sick and shit but…he said it._

_D2: Dad 2.0? Really?_

_D2: Who said I love you?_

_F: Aidan. Who else?_

_D2:  And this would be a crisis why?_

_F: You’re supposed to be the helpful dad. I could’ve asked the Admiral if I wanted that sort of response._

_D2: How did you respond?_

_F: By snoring, I had a fever and fell asleep._

_D2: Ahh._

_F: Do I pretend that I didn’t hear it?_

_D2: Do you love him?_

_F: Yes._

_D2: Do you want him to know that?_

_F: Maybe._

_D2: Maybe you should figure out answer to that question first?_

_F: I don’t even say it to the Dad 1.0 that much._

_D2: Why not?_

_F: Dunno._

_D2: Liar._

_F: I have to go make sure my dad isn’t killing my boyfriend.  Merry Christmas._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

The more that Fia thought about it, the less that she wanted to say anything.  She decided to pretend that she hadn’t heard him.  If Aidan said it again, then they could approach the subject of _love_.  She was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on the door before it slid open to reveal Hackett.

“You’re supposed to be letting me sleep,” she reminded him.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Touché.”

“I’m heading back to Arcturus in the morning.” He sat on the foot of her bed. “So how serious are you about this boy?”

“He’s a grown man, Dad. Hell, he’s four years older than Shep.” She held her hand up when he immediately started to respond. She decided to distract him by throwing a similar question back at him. “ _So_ how serious are you about Captain Anderson? Shouldn’t you be married by now?  People will think you’ve got commitment issues.”

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“Are you scared?”

Her dad pinched the bridge of his nose while he counted under his breath.

“I’ll help you pick out a ring.” Fia grinned unrepentantly at him. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

“You too, kid.”


	18. It Could've Been a lot Worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Shep had invited her to the Spectre ceremony and Fia didn’t want to miss it.  She’d booked a private cabin on a transport for a few days before so she’d have time to explore the Citadel.  Aidan was currently on assignment somewhere so she was traveling by herself.

Being comfortable was always her top priority, so Fia had decided to wear dark grey cargo pants, a white graphic t-shirt with a brown hoodie. She wore her faithful black chucks and shoved a few changes of clothing into her beaten up leather messenger bag that her dad had gotten her for University.

She slid on her leather bracelet with its anchor charm, a gift from Eddie as a joke about her dad being an Admiral.  The last item that she added was a more precious.  It was a brass phoenix on a dark cord that Aidan had gotten her at Christmas last year.

She was getting comfortable in the small quarters when a familiar voice caught her attention.  She stepped over to press her ear against the door.  It was one of the Cerberus scientists that had experimented with Eezo on her.

Listening in on the conversation, Fia tried to figure out what they were talking about.  It sounded like they were on their way to join a research team on Nepheron.  They were trying to stay under the Alliance radar.

It brought back some of her oldest, most feared memories.  She dropped down on the floor with her back to the door.  She pulled up her omni-tool to message the one person that would understand her sudden need for reassurance.  Her other hand slipped into her pocket to the familiar slightly battered toy cruiser.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Sol_

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_F: Dad?_

_D: Hey kid. On your way to the Citadel already?_

_F: Yea, you?_

_D: Making the jump in a couple of hours._

_F: I heard someone on the ship that…_

_D: Someone?_

_F: I’m having trouble…you’d think after all these years that I’d be able to talk about Cerberus without starting to hyper-ventilate._

_D: Take a few deep breaths. Are you in a secure spot?_

_F: Private cabin.  I should’ve taken your offer of a free spot on an Alliance ship._

_D: Why didn’t you?_

_F: I didn’t want to spend the trip answering a zillion questions about ‘Admiral Hackett’ and why I didn’t join the Alliance._

_D: Fia._

_F: What? On a private transport, I’ve got my own cabin with no over-zealous fans of yours to deal with._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: I can’t help it that you’re the ‘silver fox’ of the Admiralty._

_D: Could you try to focus on why you messaged me in a panic?_

_F: I find distraction much more useful._

_F: Stop counting to ten._

_D: I will if you’ll tell me what’s going on._

_F: I’m hearing voices._

_D: Still counting._

_F: Seriously, Dad, I heard someone who sounds like one of the Cerberus scientists._

_D: Stay in your cabin._

_F: No shit._

_D: I’m going to have Commander Shepard meet you at the docks when you arrive. With any luck, you’ll be able to identify the bastard._

_F: Yea._

_D: You message me if anything changes. Understood?_

_F: Yea, yea._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: Yea is generally a confirmation of my ability to comprehend written words._

_D: When I eventually die from sheer frustration, you will feel very guilty._

_F: For like ten minutes, then I’ll dance in all the money that you’re leaving me._

_D: I’m leaving it to David._

_F: That’s child abuse._

_D: Fia._

_F: Fine. Yes, I understand that I am to remain in the locked cabin even if I need to pee so that the evil Cerberus bastards don’t get me again._

_D: Gods help me._

_F: You have no one to blame but yourself.  Mrs. Shepard told me that I’m definitely your child.  I’m not sure she meant that as a compliment though._

_D: I’d like to remind you that you’re in your twenties and no longer a teenager._

_F: So?_

_D: Please try not to get yourself thrown into the brig. Whenever you and Shepard are in the same location, you tend to find trouble._

_F: So why send him to fetch me?_

_D: He’d never let anyone hurt you.  I can always depend on both Shepard and Stevens to keep you safe._

_F: They’re attractive bodyguards at least.  Tell the Golden Boy that the transport is supposed to dock on the Citadel in two hours._

_D: Stay out of trouble._

_F: Change your will._

_D: Love you, kid._

_F: You too._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

In the end, Fia’s curiosity got the better of her fear.  She waited until the transport was a few minutes from docking on the Citadel to duck out of her cabin.  She explored the ship but never found the Cerberus scientist.  They must’ve been in one of the other private rooms.

Fia waited impatiently by the airlock for Shep to arrive.  He finally showed up with two crew members.  She recognized one as Eddie’s most _recent_ boyfriend.  The other was a woman that she’d never met.  She hadn’t been on the _Normandy_ when Fia had toured it when it arrived in London months earlier.

“I thought you were supposed to be waiting in a secure cabin.” Shep shook his head at her.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to lead her off of the ship. “Do you know Lieutenant Alenko and Gunnery Chief Williams?”

“I met the Lieutenant when he and Eddie were on shore-leave a while ago.  I don’t believe that I’ve met Williams before.” Fia grinned at Alenko who seemed to turn a shade of red. “Good to see you both.”

She’d had a lot of fun teasing him about Eddie.  Though it would probably not be wise to do so now, the two men were technically not allowed to date, stupid regs.   Not that Eddie ever cared about those.  Her dad might’ve had a point about the brig.

Since the Cerberus scientists were nowhere to be found, Shep dismissed Alenko and Williams.  _The Admiral_ was busy in a meeting with Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson so Fia talked Shep into giving her a grand tour of the Citadel.

They were sitting in Chora’s Den watching the dancers when her dad found them.  He didn’t seem to completely agree that the strip club was better than finding them in the brig.  With a glare at Shep, her dad grabbed her by the back of the hoodie to drag her away from the bar.

“The Asari are really flexible.  The dancers at the club that Eddie took me to couldn’t move like that,” Fia remarked absently.

“ _Ofelia._ ”

 _“Anderson!”_ Fia ignored the _reproachful_ tone in her dad’s voice and walked over to say hi to Anderson who was waiting by the skycar terminal. “Long time no see.”

“You saw me four months ago.” He raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced over her shoulder at Hackett. “Stop trying to use me as a distraction.”

“But it’s so convenient.”  She grinned at him. “So is Udina as much of a slick bastard as Shep says he is?

_“Fia.”_

If Fia hadn’t been a grown woman, she had a feeling that her dad would probably be grounding her.  Instead, he let her head off to the casino with Shep and some of the _Normandy_ crew.  He stayed behind to have dinner with Anderson.

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: Alenko._

_Now why did you break that poor boy’s heart?_

_I thought you two were all hot and heavy last time that I saw you._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: None of your damn business._

_He’s on the Normandy. I don’t want to tempt fate._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: You are an idiot._

_First off, Shep is very, very straight.  So he’s not interested in your hot biotic boyfriend._

_Second, if you plan on spending the rest of your love life only staying with people until Shep meets them, you don’t deserve someone like Alenko._

_I say this with all the love in my heart. You are a complete and utter idiot._

_I told him to message you because I was confident that it was just a slight concussion causing you to behave this way. So do me a favor and bang your head into the wall so I wasn’t lying._

_Fia_

* * *

“She’s going to get herself killed one of these days.” Hackett shook his head before taking a long drink from the glass of scotch in his hand.

“She’s _your_ daughter.” Anderson reminded him.  “It could be worse.”

“How?”

“She could’ve turned out like Patricia.” Anderson tossed him a napkin when Hackett spluttered scotch everywhere.

“Fia would never…”

“How do you know that?  She saw a lot of things in the four years that she was with Patricia.  She’s spent time with the woman since then here and there.  She could have easily developed similar habits and traits to her mother.” Anderson never seemed to pull punches when they were talking about Fia. “I’d wager that Chora’s Den was more Shepard’s choice that hers.  And of all the things that she could get into on the Citadel, it’s not really that bad.”

_“David.”_

“You should be careful how much pressure you put on her, Steven.  She wants to make you proud.  That can easily backfire on you at some point.” Anderson turned his attention to the steak in front of him.

“End of lecture?” Hackett smiled at him. 

“End of lecture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fia's outfit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/72114552885/fia-goes-to-the-citadel-by-pixelatrix-me-featuring


	19. Next Time, Wear Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“What is my daughter doing?” Hackett paused as he stepped out of the elevator with Commander Shepard at his side.

“Being _friendly_?” Shepard turned his head to the side but not before the Admiral caught his smirk. _Punk._

“With a Krogan bounty hunter who could crush her skull? Why would…never mind… that’s exactly what my insane daughter would do.” He’d wrongly assumed that Fia could avoid trouble on an Alliance vessel.

The Council and the Alliance had finally agreed that the best course of action for _Commander Shepard_ , the first human spectre, was to give him command of the _Normandy_.  It meant that Captain Anderson had been basically screwed over.  It was something that neither Hackett nor Shepard had been comfortable with.

Anderson had told both of them to get over themselves.  He was all for it as long as Shepard managed to bring Saren in once and for all.  The _Normandy_ had already made its first run to Therum and managed to rescue an asari doctor.

Since Fia had decided to spend a few more days on the Citadel, Hackett had opted to remain as well.  Getting into trouble in Alliance controlled areas was something that he could ignore.  It wasn’t so simple on the Citadel though.  He felt less stressed if he was close enough to intervene on his daughter’s behalf.

It didn’t matter that Fia was turning twenty-seven in a few days.  She’d always be that little eight year old kid that he had to protect.  He wandered across the Shuttle Bay to join her and the rather large bounty hunter.

He didn’t join their conversation so much as drag Fia away from it.  She snorted with laughter and then clamped her lips tightly together when he glared at her.  She pulled up the collar of her t-shirt to try to hide the twitching of her lips.

“And what exactly where you doing?” Hackett asked once they were safely inside the elevator on their way to the crew deck.

“Inter-species diplomatic relationship development.” Her answer came swiftly with the barest hint of laughter.

He reached out to ruffle her silvery blue hair.  “Try again, kid.”

“Kid?” She rolled her eyes at him. “I wanted to know how to make ryncol.”

_“Why?”_

“It’s supposed to be highly intoxicating and highly flammable,” she said casually.

Hackett groaned loudly and scrubbed his hands across his face. “No.”

“What?” She turned wide blue eyes up at him.

“Whatever it is that you’re thinking of trying, _no_. We’ve already had enough interspecies diplomatic incidents for one year.” Hackett placed his hand between her shoulders to push her out of the elevator. 

She spluttered indignantly at him with feigned innocence which he ignored.  His daughter didn’t have a malicious bone in her body.  It was evident by the fact that she’d never really struck back at the bullies at school or her _mother_ for that matter.  She was generally too forgiving, to her detriment.

What Fia _did_ have in abundance was an internal compass that always pointed her straight into trouble.  He didn’t want her anywhere near ryncol.  She’d end up drowning in it or blowing up the Citadel.

_Just a minor interspecies incident._

She grinned at him.

“No.”

“Ok, ok,” she shrugged indifferently. “No ryncol.”

He decided a distraction was definitely needed. “Would you like to help me _help_ David pick out his apartment?”

_“Fine.”_

“There’s a casino nearby.”

“Sweet,” Fia grinned.

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_Subj: re: Citadel_

_When do you arrive?_

_Shep’s busy, Anderson’s busy, my dad’s busy trying to treat me like I’m still ten._

_I mean honestly, what does he think I’m going to do with ryncol that’s that bad?_

_Save me from death by boredom and smothering._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Aidan_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Citadel_

_I’ll be there for your birthday._

_I feel so used. You just want me for my entertainment value._

_Aidan_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_Subj: re: Citadel_

_I feel the need to correct your assumptions.  I am only with you for your body._

_So get your ass out here so I can use it._

_Fia_

_P.S. I also miss you._

* * *

Fia had decided that apartment shopping with the two men was incredibly boring.  Instead, she dragged Shep and Joker to Flux for drinks. Moreau had been in between their classes at school while he was on Arcturus.   They’d known each other in passing.

The pilot was telling them about how he’d snuck into the _Normandy’s_ test flight when the rest of Shep’s squad joined them.  Fia ended up squashed between Wrex and Garrus.  She promptly got into a good-natured argument with the Krogan about her biotics.  He couldn’t believe a ‘tiny human’ could actually be any sort of threat.

She was two beers and a shot of ryncol into drinking when the _brilliant_ idea of a biotic demonstration came to her.  Shep was drunk enough that he agreed that the idea was brilliant which was how the entire drunken group ended up at one of the C-sec gyms.  The three human biotics in the group spent the next ten minutes trying to use their powers to stop a charging Krogan.

Shep and Alenko both failed rather quickly at stopping Wrex.  Fia fared much better.  She managed to stop him until Shep started tickling her.  She lost her concentration and was run over by a drunken Wrex. Since she was the only one _not_ wearing armor, she was the _only_ one to end up in the Med Bay.

 “ _Ofelia._ ”

Fia cracked open her eyes at the familiar voice.  She sat up and clutched her head as the room spun a little. “Hi.”

“Hi?”

“Hello.” She collapsed back on the bed with a groan. “’ello.  I’d say it in other languages but you’d just hear it in English anyway thanks to the transl..trans…language fucking thing.”

“How drunk are you?” Anderson sat on the bed next to hers.

“No clue.”

“Let’s go.” He walked over and slid his arm around her back to lift her off of the bed. “The _Normandy_ has work to do.  You can sleep this off at my new apartment.”

There was a significant amount of stumbling and cursing on Fia’s part before Anderson finally got her into a skycar.  She didn’t bother asking where her dad was.  She was hoping to be sober before he found out what had happened.

* * *

_From: Shep_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Get lost?_

_Where the hell did you go?_

_I went into my quarters for five minutes and you disappear. I know we were drunk, but we weren’t that drunk were we?_

_I’m on my way to Feros.  I’ll be back for your birthday._

_Shep_

* * *

“Did she really try to stop a charging Krogan?” Hackett stood in the kitchen with Anderson.  They were sipping coffee and watching his daughter who was still sleeping on the couch in the living room.

“She apparently succeeded until Shepard distracted her.” Anderson looked serious but Hackett saw the amusement lingering in his eyes. “Wrex was suitably impressed with the _little human_.”

“I don’t want him to be impressed; I want her to stay the hell away from him.” Hackett elbowed Anderson in the side when he chuckled. “Yes, I know. I haven’t managed to keep either Shepard or Stevens way from her either.”

“Not so loud.” Fia’s slightly pained voice drifted over from the living room.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Hackett reached over to turn on the stereo system in the apartment.  He then banged several of the kitchen cabinets before turning back to yell over the noise. “Can you hear me _now?”_

“I _hate_ you.” Fia grabbed a pillow and bent it around her head to cover her ears. “Mercy. Have mercy on me, damn it. I was run over by a fucking Krogan.”

Anderson stopped him from banging around a little more and reached over to turn off the loud music.  The Captain took a cup of water and a few aspirin over to the living room for Fia.  Hackett followed him.  It was slightly amusing to see her hung-over.  Fia’s biotics normally kept her from getting really drunk.

“You are a cruel, cruel bastard.” Fia tossed the pillow at her dad and sat up with a subdued groan.  She massaged her head before taking the pills and water from Anderson.  “Thanks.”

“So I get abuse and he gets thanks?” Hackett sighed and ducked when she threw another pillow at him. “Ungrateful wretch.”

“Loud bastard.”

“What did I tell you about ryncol?”  Hackett decided to ignore her cursing and focus on the important things.

“I can’t remember.” Fia set the empty glass of water to the side and sank back into the couch with another groan.  She covered her eyes with her arm. “I only had one shot…I think.”

“Next time, no fighting with Krogan when you aren’t wearing armor.” He ignored the chuckling Anderson.

 _Fat lot of good his supposed partner was being_.

“I don’t own armor.” Fia opened one eye to look at him from underneath her arm. “I’ll be sure to buy some before I drink with Wrex again.”

“ _Ofelia.”_


	20. Not the best birthday on record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Her birthday party had _not_ gone all that well. Fia had wanted a small gathering at Anderson’s place.  It had gone off of the rails fairly quickly.  Shep mentioned the Cerberus base that he discovered information on while rescuing the colonists on Feros.   

He apparently planned on heading to the Matano System the following morning.  His casual mention of Cerberus set off Eddie and her dad.  She wasn’t entirely sure why but she got the feeling that there was more to the Cerberus mention than they were telling her.

There was only so much arguing that Fia wanted to deal with.  It was especially annoying since the three idiots were going on and on about something that happened to _her_. Anderson tried to intervene but there wasn’t much of a point.

Aidan decided it was time to intervene when Fia’s biotics started to flair.  He had a friend who ran a supply ship from the Citadel to human colonies.  Fia grabbed her bag and decided that a little _trip_ into space would do her good.

_Birthday officially ruined._

Terra Nova was an interesting colony.  They’d been there a couple of days when Aidan came rushing in with an Alliance Lieutenant that she hadn’t seen before.  They both looked _panicked._

Batarian terrorists had taken over temporary research facility on an asteroid and it was now on a collision course with the colony.  They were trying to send out urgent messages to the Alliance for help.  There wasn’t enough time to evacuate the colony.

_Shit._

Grabbing her bag, Fia followed the two men over to the Alliance depot.  The researches on the asteroid had made contact with the Alliance but they thought it might be too little too late.  The asteroid was interfering with the comms intermittently. It wasn’t until her fourth try that her text chat request went through to her dad.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Terra Nova_

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_F: Hey._

_D: Fia?_

_D: You’re on Terra Nova._

_F: Yep._

_D: Shepard’s on his way to answer the emergency hail from nearby._

_F: Good._

_D: Fia?_

_F: There’s a giant asteroid heading for the planet. Did he not tell you what the hail said?_

_D: I’ll send a ship to evacuate you._

_F: There’s not enough time and too many people to evacuate.  The few ships that were here have already left full to capacity._

_D: I’ll have Shepard pick you up._

_F: Dad._

_D: You’ll be fine. I’m the fucking Admiral in charge of the Fifth Fleet. I’ll find a way to get you off the planet._

_F: Dad._

_D: The Normandy is either there already or on its way there._

_F: Maybe the Golden Boy can work his Midas touch._

_D: I’m ordering him to get you off of Terra Nova._

_F: You can’t do that, Dad._

_D: What if he can’t stop the asteroid?_

_F: Then he needs to get his crew to safety._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: I didn’t message you to argue.  And you know that I’m right.  You can’t think like a dad right now. You have to think like an Admiral._

_D: Damn it._

_F: I love you._

_D: I’m not giving up, kid.  I’m not saying I love you until I see you again._

_F: Ok._

_Connection interrupted. Connection lost._

* * *

Hackett stared at the blank terminal for a few seconds.  He tried desperately to reconnect with no success.  He tried the _Normandy_ but Shepard’s XO informed him that the Commander was already on the asteroid.

Standing up from the desk, Hackett gripped the chair in front of him.   He rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension in his back.  He had to contain his helpless rage before he grabbed the chair and slammed it into the terminal.

“Steven?” Anderson moved up behind him to rest his hands on the Admiral’s shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“She’s on Terra Nova.” Hackett felt Anderson lean forward until his forehead rested against the back of the Admiral’s neck.  “Coats took her to Terra Nova to get her away from all the arguing about Cerberus.  Three of the people that she’s closest to in the world may just have driven her to her death.”

“What can I do?” His grip tightened on Hackett’s shoulders.

“Pray.” Hackett twisted around to press a harsh kiss to Anderson’s lips before focusing on the terminal.  He wanted an updated from the _Normandy crew._

He paced Anderson’s apartment for the next thirty minutes. His partner poured him a drink that he ignored.  It would be too tempting to smash the damn glass against the wall.

“She’ll be fine, Steven.”

Hackett walked purposefully over to the floor-length windows to stare unseeing at the passing traffic. “What if Shepard fails?”

“You can’t…” He trailed off when Hackett glared back at him.

“I almost wish that I’d encouraged her to join the Alliance.” Hackett rubbed his hand over his chest.  The pain was a physical ache when he thought about losing his daughter.

“Why didn’t you?”

“The last time that I saw my kid holding a gun, she was eight years old and trembling like a leaf.” Hackett rested the palms of his hands against the glass. “I didn’t think I could deal with seeing that again.  She wasn’t interested in it either.”

Walking up behind him again, Anderson wound his arms around Hackett. The Admiral let himself be pulled back against him.  They stood that way until the vid-comm beeped.

It turned out to be Commander Shepard.  He had managed to stop the batarians and save the hostages.  The asteroid had been slowed down enough that it would miss the colony.  He was on his way to pick up Fia and Aidan.  The _Normandy_ would be on the Citadel within the next three hours.

He told himself it would be ridiculously to wait at the docking bay.  His daughter was in her late twenties.  A glance over his shoulder found Anderson already waiting for him by the door.  He was holding the Admiral’s jacket with a quiet smile on his face.

_Know it all._

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Trouble._

_So…I leave a crappy party and end up on a planet that is about to get up close and personal with an asteroid._

_I wonder what the statistics on that are?_

_I’m on my way back to the Citadel.  I figure since I almost died.  I’d really appreciate a re-do on the birthday dinner without the side of argument but with extra presents and cake._

_Make it happen._

_Fia_

* * *

Fia walked out of the airlock with Aidan and Shepard.  She had kept her conversation light, joked around with both men.  She didn’t think they needed to know how terrified she’d been.  Her dad looked from her face to the hand currently shoved into her pocket.

_And he immediately knew._

He knew what was always in her pocket and he knew what it meant when her hand went there.  He rushed over to pull her into a hug.  She pressed her face against his shoulder and took a few shallow breaths.

“I’d like to state for the record that for once, the trouble that I got into was not even remotely my fault.” Fia used her dad’s shirt to surreptitiously wipe a few stray tears and then stepped back with a mischievous grin on her face.

“That is _not_ comforting in the least.” Her dad ruffled her hair and then walked over to shake Shepard’s hand. “Good work, Commander.”

“Yes, Sir.” Shepard glanced over at Fia to wink at her. “I’m attached to the little blue thing.”

“Blue thing?” Fia’s eyes narrowed on him. “Careful there, Shep, or I’ll tell your Gunnery Chief about the blasto boxers that you used to wear.”

“ _Fia._ ”

“Oh good, they’re back to normal.” Hackett wrapped his arm around Fia’s shoulder to pull her way from the others. “Are you ok?”

“Fine.”

“ _Fia._ ”

“What? I’m fine. Not dead, not dead is _really_ fucking good in my book.” She turned her head to grin up at him. “Wrex showed me a more effective way to use some of my biotics.”

“I need to have a very long conversation with Shepard.” Hackett muttered to himself.

“What? I didn’t ask him about ryncol.” Fia hadn’t needed to ask. Wrex was happy to tell her _all_ about it.

“Fia?”

“Hmm?” She stopped thinking about ryncol and focused on her dad.

“I love you.”

“I know,” she grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“I need you to stay calm.” Anderson felt like he was about to grab a starving varren by the tail.

“Calm?” Hackett lifted his head slowly up from behind the newspaper that he’d been reading.  “I am _always_ calm.”

“Right.” Anderson walked over to refill his cup of coffee. “Admiral Ahern sent me a message.”

“Ahern?” The Admiral raised an eyebrow at him. Anderson had his _full_ attention now. “They didn’t.”

“Who didn’t what?”

“Please tell me that my beloved daughter, who doesn’t own armor, did not participate in a simulation on Pinnacle Station.” Hackett spoke precisely and _sharply._

“She owns armor,” Anderson corrected.

“ _Where_ is she?”

“Intai’sei.” Anderson gave him a knowing grin. “I’ve already arranged transport for you.”

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_Subj: re: London._

_I’ll be home in a few days._

_I had a teeny little accident on Pinnacle Station._

_I need you to kiss it and make it better._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Somebody’s in trouble._

_Heads up, Little Admiral._

_Word is that the Admiral is on his way to Pinnacle Station._

_Did you really fight in a simulation?_

_Eddie_

* * *

Fia had known that eventually her dad would find out.  She’d hoped to be a little less bruised when he saw her.  He was going to be pissed. 

It had started as a joke.  Fia was talking with Wrex about Shep’s invitation to Pinnacle Station.  He thought she should join them.  He’d been helping her strengthen her biotics, not that they needed it. 

The casual conversation about it had turned serious when Shep walked over.  He wasn’t as _excited_ about the idea.  ‘Hell fucking no’ had been his exact words when she’d asked about being part of his squad.

She reminded him that the epic failure of her birthday had been partially his fault.  It would be a perfect present for her. _Dirty tactics_. Wrex seemed to approve.  Shepard finally caved in but only after she agreed to get suited up with armor.

He would only let her fight in two of the basic levels and Wrex stayed glued to her side.  It reminded her of the time that she’d been on Omega trying to get out of the way of a firefight between the Suns and the Blood Pack.  She’d run into a fascinating bounty hunter and fought side by side with him.

She wouldn’t be telling Shep that particularly story though. 

_Wrex had already agreed to keep that a secret._

She’d done fine in the simulation until she tried one of the charges that Wrex had been showing her.  It sent her barreling into a solid wall.  Banged up but not seriously injured, Shep had refused to let her participate further.

Shepard had continued on with Wrex and Alenko as his squad. Once he had won the apartment from Admiral Ahern, Fia had gone with him to check it out.  She was about to warn him about the impending visit when a chime sounded from the front door.  

_Too late._

“Admiral?”

“Out of my way, Commander.”

Fia sat up to watch her dad storm into the living room.  He paused when Shepard started to follow him.  He ordered him back to the _Normandy_ until he was finished _speaking_ with his daughter.  Shep shrugged at her and left.

_Coward._

_“_ Hey dad.”

“What the…”

“Hell were you thinking?” Fia finished for him.

“That is…”

“Not even remotely funny, Ofelia.” She continued with a grin.

“ _Ofelia._ ” Hackett pinched the bridge f his nose. “Do you have any…”

“Idea how hard you are on my fragile heart?” Fia mimicked his usual angry admiral tone perfectly.

“Ofelia.”

“Sorry.” She sat cross-legged on the couch and motioned for him to sit. “I’m fine, a few bruises, but that’s it.”

“You can’t keep…you aren’t even trained,” her dad said incredulously.

“I was trained to be an assassin.” Fia ignored his sharp intake of breath.

“That was a very long time ago.”

“Do you honestly believe that I haven’t kept up my weapons and fighting skills over the years?” Fia picked at a frayed thread on her jeans.

“Why?”

“If they ever came after you again, I wanted to be ready,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Me?”

“You were the target that night, Dad. I might have been only eight, but I grasped the concept of what an assassin is.  I was trained to _kill_ you.” Fia met his gaze and for once he turned away first. “You were the target, not me.  I was simply the bullet.”

“I know I was the target.” He scrubbed his face with his hand.

“Then please stop treating me like I’m this fragile, broken creature.” She pushed his hand away when he reached for her. “I’m serious, Dad.  I might not be _Alliance_ trained but I know how to handle myself.  I did great in the simulation until I tried something new that I hadn’t really tested that much.”

“Only you, kid.”

“Dad?” She frowned at him when he wandered over to the large windows to stare out at the swirling sand.

His fingers clenched around the railing in front of him. “You kept up…the…”

“I finally managed to stun you into silence.” Fia’s laughter faded as she saw the tension in his back. “What did you think I was doing in the gym every day?”

“Getting into trouble with the other musketeers.”

Fia decided that now was not a good time to mention that she had spent more time with Wrex.  She nodded her agreement when her dad suggested that she should head back home to Earth.  She’d been planning on doing that anyway.

Since Shep was done on Pinnacle Station, he had planned to head over to Noveria.  He wasn’t going to let her hang around on his ship indefinitely.  The Citadel was cool but she had to get back to work and Aidan.  She missed him…and the sex.

_She probably shouldn’t tell her dad that either._

 

 


	22. The Pot Calling the Kettle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Fia_

_To: Shep_

_Subj: re: Monkeys._

_I really think that you’re exaggerating. The monkeys couldn’t have been that obnoxious.  The vid that Joker sent me of you chasing a group of them was fucking hilarious._

_Dad always did say that we were animals, now he’s got you chasing them._

_Did the poor little monkeys wear you out?  Is it hard to look all manly for Ash when you’re tripping all over yourself, Golden Boy?_

_Oh by the way, tell Alenko to message Eddie, he’s moping around and it’s pathetic._

_Fia_

* * *

“Compliments of my Gran.” Aidan set a little container in front of Fia.  He massaged her shoulders and bent forward to rest his chin on the top of her head. “It’s _my_ turn, Ofelia.”

“So it is.”

“Get dressed.” He slid his hand into the collar of her bathrobe to squeeze one of her breasts. “No undergarments.”

“A hundred credits says that we end up in the brig.” Fia removed his hand and ducked around him to change out of the bathrobe into actual clothing.

“I’ll raise that bet to two hundred that says we don’t.” Aidan leaned against the wardrobe to watch her dress.

She went with greyish-blue cargo shorts, a grey t-shirt that had ‘I’m not sorry’ on the front, along with her black chucks.  She added her phoenix necklace and grabbed a faded brown hoodie.  She glanced down at her leather messenger bag, best to leave it in case she had to run for it.

Aidan stretched his arm out to block her path to the door. “I think your outfit needs a little… _something._ ”

“Oh?”

He pulled a small tube out of his pocket and moved towards her.  He crouched in front of her and wiggled his hand up inside the leg of her shorts.  He maneuvered over until he could push the little vibrator inside of her.

They were strolling hand in hand along the pavement away from the apartment when Aidan turned the damn thing on the first time.  It took all of Fia’s self-control not to stumble forward. He smirked over at her and then led her across the street. 

It was twilight and lights were starting to pop up all over the city.  It was usually her favorite time of day in London.  Fia was a little preoccupied with the increased vibrations between her legs.  Aidan refused to stop or give her any hints to where he was taking her.

She was seconds away from an orgasm when the fucking thing stopped vibrating.  She glanced up to find that Aidan had also stopped walking.  She looked around and then started laughing.

_Big Ben._

They shuck into the maintenance staircase for the second time in their relationship and raced up to the clock tower.  The damn toy inside of her started vibrating a few steps up from the top.  Aidan grabbed her by the back of the hoodie to drag her towards him.

Fia walked over to stand by the glass panes that made up the face of the clock instead.  Aidan followed her over.  His arms wound around her and his lips gently pressed against her hair.

The gentleness didn’t last long.  He pressed her forward against the glass. They both knew that they had to be quick.  Getting arrested twice in Big Ben would be _very_ bad for everyone involved, especially if they were caught in any sort of state of undress.

Shoving her cargo shorts down, Aidan’s foreplay consisted of turning the vibrator up to high before finally yanking it out of her.   He slid it over her clit and then dragged it up to press it into her ass.  It was moist enough that it went in with relative ease.

The vibrations were still on high and Fia dropped her forehead against the glass as her body shuddered in his arms.  He stepped up behind her and she heard the sound of his zipper going down. A moment later, she felt his cock press first against the toy in her before dipping down into her pussy.

“How quickly do you think I can make you cum, Ofelia?” Aidan pushed her forward as he started to fuck her hard and fast.

The view of the city below was pretty spectacular.  Fia didn’t get much of a look at it.  Her eyes closing as his fingers eased the vibrator in and out of her in time with his cock’s movements in her pussy.  Later, much later, she was going to give him points for originality. 

Her climax hit her so hard that the force of it made her go limp in his arms.  Fia’s knee went out, just as Aidan was cumming.  His arm around her waist kept her from dropping to the floor.  He eased himself and the toy out of her and then helped her over to a work bench across the room.

They had barely gotten their clothes straightened up when a light flashed on them. _Shit._ She snatched the vibrator out of his hand and shoved it into her pocket.   He had to help her up off of the bench as the security guard approach with a gun in one hand and flashlight in the other.

_Shit._

“You owe me two hundred credits,” Fia muttered as they were led out of Big Ben to a waiting Alliance shuttle.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: our daughter._

_Since she insists on calling you Dad 2.0, you can deal with the fact that I have a report on my desk that she was caught in Big Ben, again, with Commander Coats.  The two of them were…disheveled and a questionable electronic gadget was found in her pocket._

_His grandmother apparently bailed the two of them out.  The officer in charge was concerned that the woman was laughing the entire time, so he wanted to make sure that someone understands the seriousness of the issue._

_Does the man not realize that they’re both grown adults?_

_I can’t…I refuse…how the hell am I supposed to have a conversation with Fia about a vibrator and screwing around in public places?_

_You do it._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: our daughter._

_I’d like to point out that you and I barely escaped being caught in the conference room on Arcturus a few months ago, so maybe the pot shouldn’t call the kettle black._

_Why does she need to be talked to?_

_David_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: our daughter._

_I thought we weren’t talking about it. That was not my fault; you had to wear those damn jeans.  I will not be distracted._

_Someone has to talk to her._

_And I’m not doing it. So I vote for you talking to her about the fact that sex in public is bad and sex in places that you aren’t supposed to be in is even worse._

_Steven_

* * *

_From:  David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: our daughter._

_Since when are we hypocrites?_

_Do I need to make a list of all the illegal places that we’ve screwed around over the years?_

_I am giving you a very long suffering sigh, and because my feelings for you are so deep, I will talk to your offspring about trying a little harder not to give you a massive heart attack._

_She’s not allowed to kill you before I’ve convinced you to marry me._

_David_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj:  Fuck._

_Look, you can get mad about the cussing later, I know you know that I got arrested again. It wasn’t my fault. It was Aidan’s idea.  And stop sending Anderson to do your dirty work, you coward._

_I’m freaking out, Dad._

_I found what was clearly an engagement ring in Aidan’s coat pocket._

_I’m too young for marriage._

_What the hell do I do now?_

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Fuck._

_I tell you what, tell Aidan to contact Anderson.  They can marry each other since they’re both so excited about the concept._

_Sorry, kid. That’s not even remotely good or helpful advice._

_I could assign him to the farthest colony that I can find for the next few years.  Been tempted to do that for years._

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: You suck._

_When I am a sad, lonely woman with no one to love or get arrested with.  I am going to blame you for being commitment challenged in the extreme.  You taught me everything but how to have a serious relationship._

_I hate you.  Well not really, but I’m feeling dramatic at the moment._

_Can you send me another package of brownies? A really big one, cause I’m going to need them when Aidan dumps me._

_Fia_


	23. Bets, Drunks and Geth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“I need to talk to you.” Aidan repeated for the fifth time. He was eating dinner at the table while Fia worked on her omni-tool on the couch. He threw a grape across the room at her. “Mini-Hackett? Are you alive over there?”

“Busy.” Fia used her biotics to stop the grape and fling it back at him.

“Ofelia.”

“Aidan.”

“Why is it always so bloody complicated to have a serious conversation with you?” Aidan banged his head against the dining room table.

“I’m a Hackett?”

Aidan mumbled something about _‘fucking stubborn Hacketts’_ before heading over to answer the door when someone pounded on it.  Fia looked up in surprise when she recognized the angry, but slurred yelling coming from outside.  Eddie stumbled into the room when Aidan finally stepped back.

“I think it’s for you.” Aidan had to lunge forward to help Eddie stay on his feet. He helped the inebriated man over to the couch.

“Eddie?” Fia held back her urge to laugh when she caught the rage behind the alcoholic haze in his eyes. “What happened?”

A pair of sad but unfocused looked at her.  Eddie sank back wearily into the couch cushions.  He mumbled something about Shep killing Alenko and promptly passed out.  He fell over on her like a massive log.

“Help?” Fia struggled to get out from under him. “Eddie hasn’t passed out drunk on me in a long time. Fuck me, he’s a heavy bastard.”

Aidan helped her out from under the marine.  They swung his legs up so he could sleep off his hang-over more comfortably.  Fia covered him with a blanket.

She made her way to her terminal to find out what the hell had happened.  Shep refused to answer the hail.  She tried Joker and then Wrex, none of them appeared to be on the _Normandy._

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_F: Eddie’s passed out on my couch, drunk off his ass, complaining that Shep killed somebody. What the hell happened?_

_D: Hello to you too. It’s wonderful to hear from my daughter who hasn’t spoken to me in weeks. How are you doing? I’m wonderful, sad, lonely and heartbroken but wonderful._

_F: I talked to you two days ago.  Is the dementia kicking in already?_

_D: Have a little sympathy, kid. I’m lonely._

_F: Then you should’ve said yes when Anderson proposed._

_D: Pot. Meet. Kettle._

_F: Aren’t you supposed to lead by example?_

_D: Since when do you ever listen to anything that I say?_

_F: I do when it’s important…or when I agree with you._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: Yes?_

_D: Give me a moment, I need to count to twenty._

_F: Having trouble with the large numbers?_

_D: Ofelia Marie Hackett._

_F: Sorry._

_D: Liar._

_F: So what happened to Alenko?_

_D: Lieutenant Alenko was killed in action on Virmire.  Commander Shepard had to choose between saving Gunnery Chief Williams and the squad of salarians that she was with or going to rescue Alenko._

_F: Poor Shep.  Sacrifice the one to save the many?_

_D: Sadly, yes._

_F: Shit._

_D: Try to keep Stevens from heading to the Citadel, at least until he’s cooled off a bit.  Shepard’s under enough strain as it is._

_F: With what? Have you seen Eddie? He’s a tank, I can only hold him in stasis for so long._

_D: Ofelia._

_F: I’ll try._

_D: Are you ok?_

_F: Yep._

_D: Fia?_

_F: I’m fine. I need to get Eddie a puke bucket._

_D: Did Patricia contact you again?_

_F: Yes._

_D: Do you want to talk about it?_

_F: No._

_D: I love you, kid._

_F: I know._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Two days later, Hackett received a _concerned_ message from Aidan.  Fia had managed to get herself stuck on a transport headed for the Citadel.  She’d been trying to stop Eddie from going to confront Shepard.  They’d been too busy arguing to notice that the ship had left the docks in London.

The reason for Aidan’s concern was that he hadn’t been able to reach them since they’d arrived on the Citadel.  Hackett tried to reach her himself with no luck.  He couldn’t get through to Anderson either.

_Not good._

His worry increased immensely when a message from the _Normandy_ came in.  Hackett spent the next few hours organizing the Fifth Fleet to get it into position near the Widow System.  He had to put his concern for Fia out of his mind.

_For now._

Years of experience were the only thing that kept Hackett functioning at the level that he needed to be. The two people the he _loved_ were on the station and they counted on his ability to direct the Alliance fleets to victory.  He couldn’t afford to be distracted or to lose.

When the battle was finally over, Hackett had his pilot dock on the Citadel.  He kept his Admiral façade firmly in place as he searched the station for the two most important people in his life. He found Anderson first.

_Safe._

 The man had no idea that Fia was even on the Citadel so Hackett left him to his search for Shepard.   Anderson promised to join him the moment that he was finished clearing the council chambers.  They exchanged a poignant look before Hackett turned on his heel to leave.

“Admiral Hackett?”

Hackett stopped by the elevator to find Commander Stevens rushing towards him, _without_ Fia. “Where the hell is my daughter?”

“I…” Eddie took a step back as Hackett moved towards him menacingly. “We were separated in a crowd of panicked travelers by the docking bay when the geth attacked.”

“Then I suggest that you help me _find_ her.”

It took a while to find Fia.  The entire station was still in a fair bit of chaos and C-sec wasn’t in the position to offer them any assistance.  She was sitting on the floor of a badly damaged room holding the limp body of a little girl.  There were dead husks in a semi-circle around the two of them.

“She’s alive.” Fia gestured to the child in her arms. “My omni-tool is fried, I think I fucked my knee up again and I’m pretty sure that my amp  was damaged.”

"Commander Stevens will take the girl to the hospital." Hackett grabbed Eddie by the arm. "You _will_ avoid Shepard. You will remember that you're an Alliance officer so if you do run into the Commander, you will _not_ brawl in the middle of the Citadel with him. And one more thing, if you ever drag my daughter thoughtlessly into a battle and then leave her alone again, I will end your career amongst other things."

 _“Dad._ ”

Eddie waved off Fia’s protest.” Yes, Sir.”

Hackett helped Fia up once Eddie and lifted the kid up.  He wrapped a strong arm around his daughter’s waist to assist her to the nearest clinic.  He frowned at her when she pulled away from him to collapse on a bench that sat outside of the clinic.

“Fia?”

“I think I…” She brought up her right hand to slowly unclench her fingers. He sank down beside her as he spotted the all too familiar toy. “They took her parents, shoved them on these spikes and…then they came after her.  I had to keep her safe.”

“You did good, kid.” Hackett kept his arm around her trembling shoulders. He wanted to get her to the clinic… _now_. “I’m proud of you.”

“Can I go home?” Fia’s voice had dropped to a barely audible tone. 

He nodded slowly, a little disappointed that she wanted to head back to Earth so soon. “I’ll see if I can find a transport to take you back to London but _after_ the doctors give you a full checkup.”

“London?” Fia shifted on the bench and then grabbed at her leg with a groan. “Fucking knee.  Not London, Dad, Arcturus.”

_Arcturus._

_Home._

She meant home with _him_.

They didn’t actually make it back to Arcturus.  Once the doctor had given her an injection in her knee, Anderson had convinced both of them to have dinner at his apartment.  Fia looked dead on her feet so she’d readily agreed to it. 

Fia was currently reclining on the massive couch in Anderson’s living room.   Hackett sat in an arm chair across from her while Anderson paced the room trying to look anywhere but at the Admiral.  His daughter caught his eye and gestured towards him. 

“So…this is awkward, did you two idiots break up again?” Fia shifted up on the couch a little to glare between the two of them. “Why can’t my parents just realize how in love they are? Honestly.”

“ _Ofelia.”_ Hackett glared sharply at her.

“What? Is that some massive secret?” Fia leaned her head back down with a grunt as her leg moved. “Sorry. Pain meds might be kicking in.”

“I’m not…”

Fia speared Anderson with a look that reminded Hackett so much of himself that he had to smother a laugh. “You’re like another Dad; don’t insult me by trying to pretend that you don’t feel the same way.”

“Fia.”

“I’m twenty-fucking-seven, neither of you can _send_ me to my room. I think the fact that I have my own room in Anderson’s swanky apartment speaks volumes.” Fia got slowly to her feet. “Look, you two are the worst kept romantic secret in the Alliance.  There’s a betting pool that has grown to over ten thousand credits in the last ten years for when you’ll finally marry.”

“What?”

“Idiots.” Fia rolled her eyes at both of them and then started to limp out of the room towards _her_ bedroom. “Complete, utter idiots.”

 


	24. We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett stood in the kitchen with Anderson.  They were fixing breakfast and watching Fia with growing concern.  She was stretched out on her back on the couch using her biotics to send the toy cruiser flying around the room. 

She hadn’t spoken much since waking up, the only question she’d had was about the little girl that she’d saved.  Anderson had promised her that he’d checked on her.  She was alive and recovering and would be sent to Arcturus until they could find either relatives or a foster home for her.

“Talk to her.” Anderson nudged Hackett and then went back to flipping the pancakes that he was making.

“I tried.”

“Try again.”

“Have you met my daughter?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at his partner. “She’ll talk when she’s damn good and ready to.”

“I can hear you two.” Fia’s voice carried into the kitchen. “You do remember that I’m not ten anymore, right? You can’t spell out the words that you don’t want me to understand.”

“Fia.” Hackett shook his head in exasperation when Anderson shoved him towards the living room.

He grabbed two mugs of coffee and headed over to the couch.  He had to duck to avoid the flying ship.  Fia sat up and caught the toy when it zoomed over to her.  She shoved it back into her pocket.

“Do you _want_ to talk about whatever it that has you playing pilot, kid?” Hackett handed her a cup of coffee.

“Mo…Patricia.” Fia took a sip of coffee as if to clear the slight distaste that appeared to flash across her face.

“Ahh.”

Fia glanced up with a look of amusement when the two of them sighed in unison. “She wants credits for rehab.”

“Rehab?” Hackett tried to keep the tone of disbelief out of his voice.

Even at twenty-seven, Fia never could seem to completely rid herself of the hope that her mother would...change for the better.  Hackett wasn’t sure if it would be better for her to give up entirely or not. He did know that Patricia had _no_ intention of going to rehab.

“She’s not going to rehab.” Fia managed to make it sound like a statement and a question.

“Kid.”

“I know.” Fia stared morosely into her coffee cup. “I…it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid to want your mom, kid.” Hackett narrowed her eyes as her shoulders slumped.  He hated it when the spark went out of her.  He preferred the never ending stream of trouble that she landed herself in to that.

“If you marry Anderson…”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence.” Anderson handed her a plate and then a second one to Hackett. “I am not anyone’s mother.”

Fia snorted around a mouthful of pancakes.  “You do seem to lack the proper…parts.”

 _“Ofelia.”_ Hackett tapped his fork against her knuckles and glared at Anderson when he smirked at him. _“David.”_

Fia apparently decided to leave them to their breakfast.  She headed over to sit at the bar to eat.  Hackett watched as she pulled up her omni-tool.

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Sorry._

_So I’m guessing that your dad’s still pretty ticked off at me, though I haven’t been reassigned to scrubbing toilets with my toothbrush so thanks for intervening._

_I’m sorry that we got separated, and I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you.  Your buddy Wrex had to stop me from attacking Shep.  He also explained what happened on Virmire.  He threatened to crush my skull if I ever left you in danger again._

_When are you heading back to London? I’m supposed to ship out tomorrow. No rest for the wicked._

_Eddie_

_P.S. My mom sent brownies. How the hell does she always know?_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Sorry._

_No worries._

_Not like you haven’t dragged me out of trouble.  I’ve got no idea when I’m heading home, probably tomorrow._

_Parents are scary like that, even if we are in our fucking twenties._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Shep_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Alenko._

_Thanks._

_I know Eddie’s pissed.  I…there wasn’t anything that I could do._

_Wrex dragged him out of the clinic. How exactly do you know Wrex? And don’t tell me that you met him for the first time on the Normandy; this is me that you’re talking to, not your dad.  He seems to think that you’re his responsibility._

_The Normandy’s heading out in a couple of days, want a ride to London?_

_Shep_

* * *

The _Normandy_ was _not_ a taxi service.  That’s what her dad said when she suggested that Shep give her a ride back to Earth.  She did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him.  Anderson intervened and suggested that maybe it would be a _good_ idea to keep the crew out of active duty for a few more days.

She grinned unrepentantly as her dad glared at both of them.  She was still laughing an hour later when she was hanging out in the Shuttle Bay with Wrex.  He was the only _non-human_ member of Shep’s squad left.  He’d hung around to say goodbye to her.

“Stay out of trouble.” Wrex frowned at her when she left. “And stay off of Omega.”

“Me?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Take your own advice.”

Wrex grunted at her in her response.  He cuffed her on the back and then headed over to the elevator.   She wandered over to check out the Mako.  It was still being repaired.  It would keep Williams from talking to her.

She liked the woman well enough but…she looked haunted, maybe because of Alenko.  Fia wasn’t great with helping people deal with grief and guilt.  She had enough of it of her own to deal with.

* * *

_From: Aidan_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Normandy._

_See you in a few hours._

_My Gran decided to make a massive dinner, tell Commander Shepard that he’s invited._

_He is not invited to spend the night at our place, not unless he has earplugs._

_Aidan_

* * *

Three weeks later, Fia was curled up in Aidan’s arms when a sharp knocking jolted her out of a deep sleep.  She’d been having the weirdest dream when beeping had filtered into it.  The knocking had brought her all the way out of sleep.  She wiggled out of Aidan’s grasp to see what was going on.

Her man could sleep through damn near anything.  She’d experimented with it. Banging things in the bedroom and he’d just snore away.  She grabbed his robe, a large fluffy thing that his grandfather had given to him.  It had massive pockets and was a really odd shade of red.

She wrapped it around her and tied the belt as she made her way to the door.  She banged her toe on the couch and hopped the last few steps while trying to rub the injured foot.  She glanced at the vid-screen by the door to find it was her dad and Anderson on the other side.

“What the fuck happened?” Fia felt her heart start to race as she let them into her apartment. “What’s wrong?”

Her dad tried to make her sit down.  She moved to the other side of the room to avoid him.  The two men exchanged what could only be described as anxious looks which made Fia feel even more worried.

“Is it Eddie or Shep?”

“What?” He gave her his _‘I’m not actually confused but I’m stalling for time’_ look.

“It’s three in the fucking morning, Dad. It’s not you or Anderson or Aidan, because you’re all safe here in my apartment.  The only other people that I care about that you’d fly all the way to Earth for are Eddie and Shep.” Fia wrapped her arms around herself and backed up when her dad took a step towards her.   She didn’t want comfort, she wanted an answer.

“The _Normandy_ was attacked by…” Anderson stopped when she muttered a long string of curses.  He waited until she’d stopped to try again. “The ship is completely destroyed.  We’ve gotten all of the escape pods.  Along with several other members of the crew, Commander Shepard’s body has not been recovered.”

“Body…” Fia’s fingers gripped the plush robe tightly. “His body.  He went down with his ship.”

“We believe so, yes.  He was blown out of it according to Moreau.” Her dad took another step towards her. “Fia.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m so sorry, kid.” He ignored her resistance and pulled her into his arms. Her biotics flared wildly as she sobbed into his uniform.  He took the weak punches that she struck on his chest. “We didn’t want you to see it on the news.”

“Bring him back.”

“I can’t, kid.” His arms tightened around her. 

She felt hands on her shoulders and glanced up to find Andersons behind her. “Bring him back damn it. You bring him back.”

 


	25. Memorials

_From: Fia_

_To: Wrex_

_Subj: re: Citadel Memorial Service._

_No._

_No I’m not going to the service on the Citadel.  Shep would’ve hated the whole damn thing if he’d been alive.  He might’ve been the Golden Boy, but he didn’t like official ceremonies._

_I think I’m going to go to Arcturus.  There’s…a place that we used to go to as kids when…things got not so great for me at school.  I’ll have a drink for him._

_Thanks for the invitation to Tuchanka, I think I’ll pass. I’m not entirely sure that I’d survive being head-butted by a Krogan twice, even if my head is hard as a rock._

_I’m sending you back encrypted files; I managed to break the code. Let me know if you need any more work.  And no, I will not accept payment in ryncol.  Credits, and ryncol, maybe._

_Fia_

* * *

_From:  Hendel Mitra_

_To: Ofelia Hackett_

_Subj: Grissom Academy._

_I was informed by a few reliable sources that you’re one of the best hackers and extra-net security experts in the Alliance._

_For the last few weeks we’ve been noticing a few problems with our security, but we can’t prove or disprove it._

_I’d like to offer you a temporary position here at the Academy to investigate the matter._

_I understand that now might be a difficult time but given the number of children whose safety are my responsibility, I had to press the matter._

_Please let me know so I can file the appropriate paperwork._

_Hendel Mitra_

_Grissom Academy Security Chief_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad 2.0_

_F: Are you still on the Citadel?_

_D2: I’m staying for the Memorial, and then Steven and I are planning to head to Arcturus together._

_D2: Aren’t you supposed to be here as well?_

_F: No._

_D2: Fia._

_F: If I ask you not to tell him something, would you keep that promise, no matter what I told you?_

_D2: I can’t make a promise like that without knowing what it is you want to tell me._

_F: That’s what I thought._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Memorial._

_What’s this about you not coming to the memorial? The Shepard’s were expecting you to be here for it. I think it would do them and you good to be here._

_David’s worried about you, he won’t tell me why.  What’s going on, kid?_

_I love you._

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Memorial._

_You and your expectations can go fuck yourself._

_I’m not going to some politically motivated service that is less about Shep and more about the Alliance and the Council saving fucking face._

_I’ll mourn him in my own way…in a way that he’d appreciate._

_Fia_

* * *

There was a secret tunnel on Arcturus, well, in all honesty, it was a maintenance shaft.  But when Fia was nine, she’d thought it was a secret tunnel.  She’d often hoped that it would magically take her to the places that she read about in books.  They’d found that if they followed the tunnels, they eventually came to a large window that overlooked one of the large gardens on the station.

_Eddie and Shep had followed her there often._

“I knew you’d be here.”

She glanced up to find Eddie walking towards her.  He’d grown since they were nine, obviously.  He now had to bend down as he made his way to where she was sitting.  He glanced at the bottle next to her. Picking it up, he took a quick sniff and looked up at her in surprise.

“Where the hell did you get a bottle of ryncol?” He asked.

“Wrex.”

“One of these days, you’re going to tell me the _whole_ Wrex story.” Eddie gave her a grin before taking a seat beside her.  His long legs stretched out in front of him as he took a swig of ryncol. He spluttered and coughed immediately. “Fuck. I forget how strong that shit is.”

“He’s dead.”

“Yea.”

“I know he’s not your favorite person anymore.” Fia hated that one of their best friends had died while the two men were still…angry with each other. “But…”

“We were all you had?” Eddie dragged her into an awkward hug. “He was a total prick at times, but a good friend.  He’d have given his life for either of us without a second thought. I’m not surprised that he died trying to save his crew.”

There wasn’t much left to say about that.  Fia didn’t want to talk about it.  They talked about the funny pranks that they’d pulled instead.  It was better to laugh.  She could pretend the tears were from that. 

They stayed in the maintenance tunnel until they were drunk enough that the room was spinning a little.  Stumbling their way out, Eddie led her to his parents’ apartment.  Mrs. Stevens took one look at the two of them and called her husband to help her guide them towards the bedrooms.

Fia woke up the following morning in a slightly familiar room.  She twisted around and ended up rolling off of the bed.  She appeared to be in the Stevens’ guest room.   She really needed a shower and some mouth wash.  Ryncol didn’t go down easily and it definitely left its mark.

She decided to sneak out and over to her Dad’s apartment.  An amused cough stopped her tip-toeing towards the door.  She glanced up to find Eddie’s dad standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Want one?”

“Yes, Sir.” Fia had always liked Mrs. Stevens more than her husband.  Eddie’s dad was a strict man, more drill instructor than anything else. “I didn’t know you were back on Arcturus.”

“I came back for Edward.  I know he and the Commander weren’t on the best of terms recently.  But…” He trailed off when Fia started to glow blue.  He moved forward to rest surprisingly gentle hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“He hates it when you call him _Edward._ ” Fia shook her hands until the glow faded away. 

“That’s why I do it.” Eddie’s dad winked at her and then barked out a laugh at the shocked look on her face. “You kids, you’re grown and you still haven’t learned that I was the _strict_ parent because my dear wife, and your father caved far too damn often.”

Fia scratched the back of her head for a moment. “The Shepards never caved.”

“No.” His eyes dimmed slightly.  He let go of her and walked over to pour a second cup of coffee that he handed to her. “I have a lot of respect for both of Commander Shepard’s parents.  I would not however have wanted to live in that house.  They placed too much pressure on perfection.”

“The Golden Boy.”

“Indeed.” He tapped a finger against the side of his mug. “Your father is back from the Citadel.  I let him know that you were… _incapacitated_ for the evening.”

“Thanks.” Fia rolled her eyes.  “At least I can’t be grounded anymore.”

“Go home, Little Admiral.”

“Funny.” Fia glared at his use of Eddie’s nickname for her.

“Wait.” He stopped her by the door and handed a container to her. “I’d be sleeping on the couch for a month if I forgot to give you the brownies.”

Fia shook her head with a sad smile.  _Only Mrs. Stevens._  She took the brownies with a murmured thanks before ducking out of the door.  She would not end her mortifying morning by crying in front of Eddie’s father, even if he was being bizarrely…non-terrifying.

Their apartment was quiet when she finally got home.  She tossed her bag into her old room that hadn’t really changed much since she’d left home at eighteen.  Same posters, same sheets.  She’d never bothered to change it.  It made her feel…nostalgic.

She glanced over to find her Dad’s door open.  He was asleep with Anderson under his blanket, the Councilor’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  She grinned at the two of them and then went into her room to shower.  She smelled…disgusting.

_Damn Ryncol._

When she stepped out of her bedroom a while later, Fia could smell bacon and coffee.  She pulled on a clean pair of black cargo pants, an Alliance hoodie that had been Shep’s and walked barefoot into the kitchen.  She had to wipe a few tears away as she glanced down at the old faded hoodie.  She’d stolen it from Shep after boot camp.

“Fia?” Anderson looked up in surprise when she found him by the stove in a pair of pajama bottoms and an undershirt that looked like her dad’s.

“Morning.”

“Commander Coats was looking for you at the memorial. Fia?” He set the pan down on the stove as he caught the look on her face. “What happened?”

“I don’t…” She spun around to head back to her room and ran straight into her Dad. _Shit._

“You don’t what?” He tried to pull her into a hug but she ducked past him and made for her room.

She wasn’t all that surprised when both men followed her.  She wasn’t being forced into a conversation in her room like she was a damn teenager anymore.  She moved between them into the living room and fell backwards on the couch with a groan.

“Fia?”  Her dad sat on the coffee table that he’d dragged closer to the couch. “Is it Shep or?”

There wasn’t much of a point in putting it off.  She told them about Aidan proposing the night before she’d left for Arcturus.  She’d been too wrapped up in grief and anger to give him any sort of real answer.  He’d taken her response as a no.   She left out the fact that they’d broken up.  She didn’t want either of her _dads_ causing permanent damage to Aidan.

Deciding that she didn’t want to talk about Aidan or Shep, Fia twisted around until her face was pressed into the back of the couch.  She ignored Hackett and with a loud yawn informed them that she intended to sleep off her hangover.   She refused to turn around despite the offers of breakfast.

* * *

“She has a broken heart, for more reasons than just Aidan’s ill-timed proposal.” Anderson pulled Hackett away from the living room where Fia had finally fallen asleep on the couch.  He followed him down the hall into his bedroom.

“Why didn’t she say yes?  They obviously love each other.” Hackett poured them both a drink.  It might’ve been nine in the morning but they could both use the drink.

“Why won’t _you_ say yes?” Anderson asked pointedly.

“I’m too young to marry.” Hackett handed him a glass and smiled at him.

“ _Steven_.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re too old to screw around like those two _kids_ are doing.” Anderson set his drink aside and pinned the Admiral with a steely glare. “And I don’t want to nurse my own broken heart.  I have a very simple question for you.  Can you see your life without me in it?”

“No.”

“Then marry me.”

“David,” he said uneasily.

“Am I, like Aidan, wasting my time on a Hackett who is terrified of marriage?” He strode across the room to pull the drink out of the Admiral’s hand.  “We’ve been fooling around like teenagers for years and I’m tired of it.  We can’t use our careers as an excuse anymore.”

“I…”

“I’m heading back to the Citadel.  You let me know when you’ve got an answer.” Anderson started for the door.

“David.”

“Steven?” Anderson didn’t bother to turn around but waited by the door.

_“Yes.”_

 


	26. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Ofelia Hackett_

_To: Hendel Mitra_

_Subj: re: Grissom Academy._

_I received your follow up messages with the details of the problem.  I’m fairly confident that I can help you out with it._

_Let me know when I can start._

_I know that the Academy is connected with the Alliance; will a simple job transfer work?  I’m assuming that housing will be provided.  I can get a transport from London or Arcturus._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: the Academy._

_Have you told your Dad yet?_

_You were so excited about the marriage. Why are you freaking out now?  What’s going on, Little Admiral?_

_Eddie_

* * *

In the week that followed, Fia had gone back to London while Aidan was out of town.  She’d packed up her stuff and had it sent on to Grissom Academy.  She took a short leave of absence between the job transfer to stay on Arcutrus for a few more days.  

“ _Sit._ ”

Fia glanced over at her dad to find him sitting at the dining room table with Anderson. _Shit._ “I’m having dinner with Eddie.”

“Commander Stevens is in Tokyo at the moment.  Would you like to try again?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t _actually_ have to explain where I’m going or why.” Fia frowned at him. 

Some days, Fia found it hard to remember that she was in her late twenties. Parents tended to do that to people.  She dropped down into the chair that was furthest from the two men and glared at them.  She used her biotics to steal Anderson’s glass of wine for herself.

“Kahlee Sanders let me know that she’d take good care of you when you headed to Grissom Academy.” Anderson spoke casually and chuckled when Fia choked on the wine that she’d been drinking.

She’d known that the job transfer wasn’t going to stay a secret for long.  She glanced from Anderson over to Hackett who was watching her with the serious look that usually meant he was trying to figure her motives out.  She decided to pre-empt his thought process by asking about their wedding plans.

The two had apparently decided that a small ceremony would be best.  They’d have one of the chaplains on Arcturus meet them in her dad’s office to marry them there.  She grinned when they asked if she’d be their witness.

Fia twisted around in the chair so she could rest her feet on the one next to it. “So _Dad_ and _Dad to be_ , I think we need to have a _serious_ talk.”

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“Now when a man and…a man, love each other very much, sometimes they touch each other.” Fia kept as straight a face as possible as she brought her hands up to _mimic_ certain _motions._ “It’s only bad touch if he says no.”

“ _Ofelia._ ” Her dad was up out of his chair and across the room before she could get up.  He lifted her out of the chair and dragged her down the hall into her room.  He dropped her down on the bean bag in the corner of the room.  He glared down at her as she fell over laughing. “That was…”

“Fucking priceless.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands as he shook with laughter. “That was _unnecessary._ ”

“Did you see the look on your faces? It was completely and totally necessary.” Fia pulled herself up into a seated position. “I was going to tell you about the new job.”

“Really? Before or after you left for Grissom Academy?”

“After,” she admitted unrepentantly.

Hackett sighed deeply and then reached out to snag her hand to pull her up to her feet. He patted the edge of the bed and waited for her to sit beside him.  He was quiet for a long while and Fia leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Fia?”

“You think my hacking work is a waste of time.” Fia had overheard him talking to Anderson about her work with the Alliance offices in London.   He wanted her to focus more on extra-net security and less on hacking and decryption.  “There are biotic kids at Grissom Academy that might be in danger.  I know what that’s like.  I can help.  I’m good at what I do, even if you don’t understand or respect it.”

“Ofelia.”

“What?”

“I was the one who suggested you to the security chief at Grissom Academy.”  Hackett spoke after a prolonged, awkward silence in which both of them fidgeted in similar manners. 

Fia hid her grin behind her hand at the fidgeting and then stared at him in shock as what he said registered. “Oh.”

“Indeed.”

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side for not telling her.  They headed back in to finish breakfast and talk about the wedding plans.  The two men planned on getting married in a couple of weeks. 

It would work out perfectly since Fia was planning to head to Grissom Academy to get all of her stuff organized at the end of the week.  She would have plenty of time to start work and get settled.  She could hop on a transport back to Arcturus for the private ceremony.

* * *

_From:  Admiral Hackett_

_To: Hendel Mitra_

_Subj: Ofelia Hackett._

_My daughter was supposed to arrive yesterday.  She didn’t.  She’s not returning my messages.  Could you please have her contact me?_

_I can’t imagine that she’d miss my wedding._

_Steven Hackett_

* * *

_From: Hendel Mitra_

_To: Admiral Hackett_

_Subj: re: Ofelia Hackett._

_Your daughter never arrived at Grissom Academy._

_I received a message from you that she was postponing her trip for a month for personal reasons._

_Hendel Mitra_

_Grissom Academy Security Chief_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Ofelia._

_I tracked down the transport that she was one and had Commander Stevens perform a thorough search. The security footage for the day of her flight are conveniently missing.  The footage from the port at Arcturus show two men that were on the flight that I believe to be members of the Blue Suns_

_What worries me most is what he did find – her messenger bag, her omni-tool and her toy cruiser.   Of those three things, we both know that she’d never leave that damn ship anywhere._

_I’m heading back to Arcturus now._

_David_

* * *

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Urdnot Wrex_

_Subj: My daughter._

_I know that you and Ofelia were close.  I think Cerberus might have taken her again.  I’ve got one of my special ops teams trying to find her but since it was a merc group that took her.  I thought perhaps you might be able to help or know someone who could._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Urdnot Wrex_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: The Little Human._

_I’ll find her myself, might bring an old bounty hunter friend, Zaeed Massani.  If the Blue Suns took her for Cerberus, he might be able to help track them._

_Wrex_


	27. A Weak Replica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett sat at his desk staring at the small cruiser with chipped paint.  It had been given a temporary home on the center of his desk.  It had been there for the past month since Fia had been missing for almost six weeks. 

The wedding ceremony had been postponed until she was found. _If she was found._   Hackett wasn’t entirely certain that he’d be able to bring himself to marry if his daughter wasn’t there for it.  He wanted her back _now_.  He slammed his fist down on the desk and the toy ship rattled against the wood along with everything else on his desk for a moment.

Over the years since Fia had stood in his quarters at eight with a pistol in her hand, Hackett had been plagued by one persistent nightmare.  He’d been eaten up with concern that Cerberus would grab her again one day.  They’d almost gotten her as a teenager when she’d snuck out to a concern. 

Closing his eyes, Hackett called upon the long fought for iron control that he normally had over his emotions.  He would need a clear head if he was going to bring her home safely.  More than that, he wondered if he wasn’t going to need a damn miracle.

The last week hadn’t brought any changes though he’d received messages from Commander Stevens & Coats, along with Anderson and Zaeed Massani.  No one had found even a trace of her so far.  Zaeed mentioned that he and Wrex were heading to Omega.  Aria had liked _The Little Human_ so they hoped that she might know something that would help find her.

* * *

_From: Eddie Stevens_

_To: James Stevens_

_Subj: re: The Admiral._

_Thanks for checking on him.  I’m worried about what’s going to happen if we don’t find her soon, and not just for her sake._

_Commander Coats and I are joining his Spec Ops team to follow up on a lead in the Terminus Systems._

_I was thinking this morning about the nightmares that Fia used to have about Cereberus.  Remember?  That one sleepover that we had when we were little and she woke up screaming with her biotics flaring like mad._

_Mom made hot milk for her and you just held her even though her biotics must’ve hurt a little so you could tell her stories until she calmed down.  She…we were all a little terrified of you when we were kids. And don’t lie; I know you liked it that way.  But Fia said that you made her feel safe, it’s why she liked hanging out at our house if her dad was away from Arcturus.  Thanks for that._

_I’ve got to find her._

_Tell Mom that I said that I’m eating and sleeping as best I can.  Love you both._

_Eddie_

* * *

Fia woke up slowly in a dark room.  She felt weirdly lethargic, like she’d been asleep for a really long time.  From the off-tasting film covering her teeth, she’d been heavily sedated.  The taste brought back memories that she’d buried inside for _years._   The last time that she’d had that particular flavor in her mouth, she was four years old.

It took tremendous effort to bring her arm up.  Her fingers touched a strand of her hair.  It had grown.  It had grown enough that her blonde roots were probably showing.  She’d clearly been under sedation for at least a few weeks, if not longer.

In the thirty minutes that it took Fia to clear her head completely, she managed to pull herself into a seated position. The room was dark enough that she could barely make out her own hand.  She appeared to be wearing a tank-top and cargo pants. 

A quick check told her that her omni-tool was gone.  She had a flash of memory of hitting the ‘self-destruct’ function that she’d created on all of her terminals and omni-tools.   She’d been grabbed on the transport to Grissom Academy; someone had been waiting on the ship for her.  There had been just enough time to destroy the omni-tool’s memory before it had been ripped off of her.

The phoenix necklace around her neck was still there.  She slid her fingers into first one pocket and then frantically searched all of the other ones.  They were all _empty_. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose until the desire to sob went away.  She tried to remind herself that she wasn’t the terrified four year old anymore though the ache in her chest never went away.

A barely audible woosh told her that the door across the room had opened.  Fia was temporarily blinded when light flooded the room.  She stumbled blindly to the farthest corner.

“My name’s Jacob Taylor.  I’m not going to hurt you.” The voice came from over in the general direction of the door.

“Then I suggest that you stay the hell away from me before I _hurt_ you.” Fia snorted in derision at him.  She brought her hands up in front of her as she used her biotics to shield herself.

“I’m not moving,” Jacob said calmly. “Your eyes should adjust to the lights in a moment.  I won’t move until you can see me.”

The silence that followed was long and tense.  Fia’s vision slowly cleared enough to notice the dark man in the Cerberus uniform.  She watched him warily as he pulled a small disc out of his pocket.  He held it up and a moment later, The Illusive Man appeared in holo form in the center of the room.

“Ofelia.”

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you again, but I might vomit on the words.” Fia leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.  She lifted her chin and her eyes hardened. “What do you want?”

“Information.  I’ve a proposition for you.   I promise that you won’t be hurt.” He glanced around the room. “Do you recognize where you are?”

Against her better judgment, Fia took a closer look at the room.  Terror gripped her so tightly that her lungs ached from lack of oxygen.  It was the room that she’d spent four years in. 

_Wait._

She tilted her head to the side as her eyes followed the stark white walls.  The scratches were missing.   On closer inspection, there were other marks that had been in the room at the time that she’d left it that were also gone. 

“You’re a sick fuck.  Did you think a replica would fool me?” Fia raised an eyebrow at him. “I know every inch of the living hell that you placed me in by heart.  And this certainly isn’t it. What do you want?”

“Information.”

“So you said, perhaps you could elaborate?”

“I am attempting to put together a full dossier on someone and you know them best.” The Illusive Man waited for her response and he sighed when she simply stared at him. “I need information on Commander Shepard.”

“No.” Fia gave him a curious look. “Why do you want to know about a dead man?”

“I have my reasons.”

“You always do.”

Fia used her biotics to throw the holo disc from Jacob’s hand.  It shattered against the wall and the Illusive Man disappeared.  The Cerberus operative sighed loudly before backing slowly out of the room.

She waited for what felt like hours until it became clear that he wasn’t coming back soon.  Sinking down on the bed, she buried her face in her hands with a groan.  Her Dad had to be going completely insane. She forced to think about something other than him.  She needed to get the hell away from Cerberus before the Illusive Man decided to change his mind about hurting her.

It was definitely not the same station that they’d held her at when she was a kid.  She sniffed a few times, something about the recycled air smelled familiar but she couldn’t place it.  She scooted back on the bed so her back was against the wall to think over her options.

Glancing to her left, Fia found the damaged holo-disc.  She picked up to turn it over in her hand.  It was destroyed though not beyond repair.   She dropped it on the bed with a feigned sigh of hopelessness.

Stretching out on her bed, Fia rolled over so that what she was doing would be hidden from the view of any cameras in the room.   It wouldn’t work as a holo, but she fiddled with the QEC sensors until she was able to send out a signal.  It took her hours but she got a single SOS out before one of the Cerberus rushed into the room.

She was yanked off of the bed and tossed across the room while they hunted for the disc. She grinned at the beautiful brunette as she held up what they were looking for in her hand.  She threw it to the woman and sat on the ground with her back against the wall.

“The Illusive Man does not want to hurt you.” The woman regarded her with an annoyed frown.

“Cerberus can fuck itself.” Fia sneered at her. “Kidnapping doesn’t tend to engender a sense of _safety_.”

“We will let you go.”

“Hmm.” Fia watched the woman for a moment with tired eyes. “The last time Cerberus let me go, it was to send me to assassinate my father.”

“That was a…”

“Mistake?” Fia ran her fingers through her hair. “If you’re not going to let me go right now, I suggest that you get the fuck out of here.  I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Team Delta._

_No sign of her so far, they are following up on that SOS that you received._

_We’ll find her, Steven. I promise you that we’ll find her._

_David_


	28. Things that go Boom in the Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia’s hatred of Cerberus had grown exponentially over the last however many days.  She’d lost track of time but she thought perhaps that maybe three weeks had passed since she’d woken up.  Her internal clock was all screwed up.

They hadn’t hurt her…yet.  It was more of an intricate mind game.  She’d played this game with them before.  She knew that they were waiting for her to break. 

Her days were filled with lengthy conversations with the Illusive Man and the two operatives that had her.  Their talks always made Fia feel as if she were walking through a mind field with shoes that were too large and kept flopping around.  They were also pointless because she had _nothing_ to say to them.

_Still._

_They wouldn’t let her go._

_And she did want to go home._

It was the one thing that she wanted desperately.  She’d exhausted her biotics several times trying to escape.  The room had probably been built with biotic powers in mind. 

The sense of déjà vu was almost crippling.  Fia found herself thinking repeatedly about the last time that she had been a captive in an almost identical room.  She’d daydream about rescue constantly when she was little.  Now she focused on trying to figure out how to escape.

She tried _not_ to think about her dad.

_It was easier that way._

The weight on her chest seemed to increase when he crossed her mind.  It was almost as bad as when Fia thought about Aidan.  She had too much time alone to ponder why she’d screwed everything up with him.

Pacing the room, Fia started up the work-out routine that she did daily to keep her mind focused and her body strong.  She wasn’t the terrified four year old who just went along with everything.  She intended to escape at the first opportunity and being weak in mind or body would make that _difficult_.

She was pulled out of a series of push-ups by the sounds of a massive explosion that shook the walls of her _cell_.  Jacob rushed into the room a moment later to grab her by the arm. She struggled violently to get away from him the moment that she heard Wrex’s booming voice.

“Stop…”

Fia used a biotic pulse to shove the Cerberus operative away from her.  She spun around to run towards the angry sounding Krogan.  She risked a quick glance behind her to find that Jacob hadn’t followed her.

_Strange._

She dived through the opening left by the explosion.  She rolled on the ground and shot up to her feet.  She hopped over the remains of what looked like a desk and stumbled into a man in yellow and black armor with black and silver trim.  She staggered away from him only to have him grab her arm.

“Easy there, Sweetheart.”

“There you are, Little Human. I was beginning to think that we’d blown our way into the wrong place… _again_.” Wrex swatted the man holding her on the back. “Meet Zaeed Massani.”

“Dad send you?” Fia grinned at him before turning to shake the hands with the grumpy looking Massani. “So when exactly did you pick up a human doppleganger?”

“He came cheap,” Wrex smirked at her.

Fia’s initial adrenaline rush was starting to fizz out fairly rapidly.  She swayed a little on her feet.  Zaeed grabbed her arm again to keep her upright. He exchanged a look with Wrex who led the way out of the damaged facility to a waiting shuttle.

The jump from the Terminus Systems to the Citadel took a few hours.  Fia was checked out by the doctor on board who found her relatively find physical condition. Surprisingly, Cerberus hadn’t put a chip in her this time around.   Once that was over, Wrex dragged her into the crew mess to play poker with him and Zaeed.

She hadn’t been able to bring herself to contact anyone yet.  She had a feeling that she might still be in shock.  Wrex recommended ryncol, not all that surprising since he suggested that for everything.

The thing that Fia had always loved about Wrex was that he never tried to ask about her _feelings_. He seemed content to just play poker and tell her dirty jokes.  Zaeed appeared to be of the same persuasion.  He did however keep her readily supplied with overly sweet coffee, probably to keep her from completely crashing.

Anderson and Eddie were waiting on the Citadel for her. Fia thanked her grumpy rescuers with kisses on the cheek which seemed to amuse Wrex immensely.   Zaeed simply raised an eyebrow at her and mumbled something that included ‘goddamn’ and ‘bloody.’  She walked out of the airlock to find the two men standing with impatient, exhausted looks on their faces.  

“Hey.” Fia felt suddenly tired and awkward.   She wasn’t sure that she could force her feet to move another step.

“Hey?” Eddie surged forward to wrap his arms around her.  He yanked her off her feet to swing her around until she swatted him on head to stop. “Nice to see you alive, Little Admiral.”

Anderson pulled her away from Eddie and into his arms.  He answered the confusion in her eyes at the lack of ring on his fingers. “We didn’t want to marry without _our_ daughter there.”

“Oh.” Fia glanced behind them. “Where’s dad?”

“On the ship.” Eddie grabbed her by the shoulder to guide her to the nearby elevator so they could head up to the Alliance dock. “I think he was afraid to really get his hopes up.”

She recognized the ship that Eddie was heading towards immediately as his dad’s.  James Stevens dragged her into a hug the minute that she was out of the warlock.   He seemed almost as relieved as Eddie had been.  He told her to continue down the bridge towards his quarters to find her dad.  He needed to talk with Anderson and _his_ son.

Stepping hesitantly into the room once she got there, Fia found her dad standing with his back to her.  His body that was normally almost ram-rod straight with what she’d always jokingly referred to as _military posture_ was hunched over.  The curved line of his shoulders told her how drained that he was.

She spotted the tiny ship clutched tightly in his right hand as she spoke. “Dad.”

He didn’t turn around immediately.  Fia wondered for a moment if he’d heard her and then she noted the tightening of his fingers around the little cruiser.  His head slowly came up.  She watched as his shoulder and back straightened.

“Did they…”

“Torture me? No.” Fia took another step into the room. “How long have…”

“You’ve been gone for a little over two months.” Hackett sounded tense, tenser than she could ever remember him being.

“I missed your wedding thing. I’m sorry about that.” Fia really wished that he’d turn around.

“We postponed it until we knew if…until we.” Her dad took a very long, very painful sounding breath to try again. “I wanted you to be there.  I’m sorry that it took so damn long to find you.”

“I dunno.  Two months is a vast improvement on four years if you ask me.” Fia tried to laugh but it stuck painfully in her chest.

“Oh, kid.”

With a sad smile, he turned around to move towards her.  His arms crushed her against his chest.  She tilted her head so her nose wasn’t pressing awkwardly against his uniform.  The aching pressure in her chest eased as tears finally came.

“Welcome home, kid.” His voice was a gruff whisper.


	29. In an alcoholic haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: ‘Our’ daughter._

_I do in fact realize that Fia isn’t a child but I still think that she needs to talk to someone about everything that happened. Even if it’s been a month, she’s very good at hiding the deeper side of her emotions and thoughts.  I believe that’s a Hackett trait._

_And don’t get your boxers in a twist, I won’t ‘interfere with how you choose to raise your own damn daughter.’ Though I’d appreciate that you not toss that in my face again, stubborn bastard._

_I think that you should remember that maybe Fia isn’t as resilient as her eight year old self appeared to be.  She’s approaching thirty.   She’s suffered a great deal of pain and loss and it would’ve dredged up a lot of memories._

_I’ll be back on Arcturus in a few days.  Just think about it._

_Love you,_

_David_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: ‘Our’ daughter._

_It’s hard to get my boxers in a twist if I’m not wearing any.  Are you sure you can’t be on Arcturus sooner?_

_If I could find Fia in a moment when she was sober, I’d try to talk to her.  She’s either avoiding me, asleep or drunk when I find her.  And yes, I do realize that’s a serious indication of what’s going on._

_I’m trying, David.  Mostly though? I’m so happy that we have her back that I’m not sure that I’m ready to delve into all the things that this must’ve brought up for her._

_Stop looking at the message that way, I can psychoanalyze my own motives just fine._

_And yes, I do grasp the concept of ‘like father, like daughter.’_

_Love you too._

_Steven_

* * *

Hackett was worried about his daughter.  She’d been drunk more in the past three weeks than he could ever remember.  She used to have the occasional beer with her two fellow miscreants once she was of age, probably before if he was honest.  But she didn’t like being drunk, so she usually avoided it.

He was still pondering how to address the many issues when his yeoman brought him a message from a friend that now owned one of the bars on Arcutrus.   The man had fought with him during the First Contact War but had retired several years ago.   The message indicated that his daughter was heading home…very drunk.

_Damn it._

It would be simple to say that he’d _believed_ Fia when she’d insisted that she was fine.  Cerberus might not have hurt her physically, this time.  But The Illusive Man had a variety of weapons at his disposal, physical pain wasn’t the only method of torture that he could and probably had employed.

Anderson had been correct in his message.  It was _definitely_ time to push the matter.  Since Fia was at home, he’d give her a few hours to sleep off the alcohol.  He could talk to her in the morning.

* * *

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: James Stevens_

_Subj: re: Anything I can do?_

_No but thanks for the offer._

_I was aware that Fia was spending a little too much time at the Bluebird bar._

_Steven_

* * *

Fia woke up to a blinding light and a loud crash.  She opened her eyes in time to realize that her Dad had obviously come home….and she was teetering on the fence of drunkenness into hung-over sobriety.  She was also not _alone_ in bed.

_Shit._

She covered her face with a pillow and tried to pretend that she was invisible.  This was why she needed to get back to Earth.  The job on Grissom Academy was already completed, she could head back to London or somewhere else and not have to worry about her dad finding her passed out drunk in bed with a man.

_Shit._

“Fia.” Hackett sounded like he was just barely keeping control over his temper. “I do believe that you’re aware that I can _still_ see you even if you can’t see me.”

“Yep.”

“Were you also aware that there’s a naked bounty hunter in your bed?” He _definitely_ sounded apocalyptically angry.

“Is he naked?” Fia lifted the pillow up to look over at Zaeed. “ _Nice._ We’ll have to do whatever we did again so I remember this time.”

“ _Ofelia Marie Hackett_.”

Fia covered her ears with a groan.  She was definitely _not_ on the fence anymore.   She’d slid all the way into painful hang-over.  Her dad growled at them both to get dressed to meet him in the living room. She waited until the door slid shut to sit up.

“I hope it was good because I don’t remember a damn thing.” Fia gently rubbed her head trying to ease some of the pain. She needed a clearer head to deal with her dad.  She glanced over at Zaeed’s bare chest with a slight grin.  Her fingers traced one of the tattoos on his side. “Are you really naked under there?”

Zaeed lifted the blanket to show the boxers that he wore. “We didn’t do a _goddamn_ thing other than sleep, Sweetheart.”

“’S a shame,” she muttered.  She started up off the bed only to find a large, calloused hand gripping her arm firmly. “What?”

“Just because I didn’t do a bloody thing while you were drunk, _Fia_ , doesn’t mean that I don’t want to.” He dragged her down so her body was leaning against his to drag his lips roughly against hers. “You have violent nightmares for a drunk.”

“So?”

“Just a fucking observation,” he shrugged.”

Fia placed her hands on his chest to push herself back up.  She hopped out of bed and wandered over to get a clean…or fresh smelling pair of jeans and a t- shirt.  She wasn’t facing her dad in clothes that smelled like cigar smoke and whiskey.

They dressed in relative silence.  Zaeed retrieved his jeans and black t-shirt from the floor.  He was putting on his boots when Fia came back out of her bathroom.  She leaned against the closet door for a moment. Her head was still pounding and she couldn’t seem to find a memory of the previous evening that wasn’t slightly _fuzzy._

“I’m heading back to Earth in a few days.  I think it’s time to stop hiding in my _Dad’s_ apartment.” Fia stared down at her hands for a moment.  She hated the feeling of weakness that had kept her on Arcturus.  She’d been trying to drown it…numb it all away.

“I want to see you again.” Zaeed gave her a dark smile that reminded her of the whiskey that had burned her throat the night before. “Without the t-shirt and jeans.”

“Keep in touch then.” Fia grinned weakly at him. “I recommend _dodging_ the Admiral.”

“Do I look like the kind of man who’s scared of a _father_?” Zaeed tapped her lips with one of his things with another low chuckle. “I’ll see myself out, sweetheart.”


	30. Not the best night on record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

When Fia finally made her way into the living room, she paused out of sight to eavesdrop on her Dad’s conversation with Zaeed.  He mentioned something to Hackett about ‘not letting her stumble home drunk on her goddamn own.’  She missed her dad’s response.  She hadn’t really wanted him to know that Zaeed was the one that she had been getting drunk with.

Once the door closed, Fia ventured out of the hallway into the kitchen to find a cure for the pain in her head.  The overwhelming ache in her soul and heart…she didn’t know how to soothe that problem.  Her dad leaned against the cabinet as he watched her in silence.

“Were you going to tell me that Massani was the one walking you home from the bar every night?” He stepped over to pour himself a cup of coffee when she was finished.

“Nope.” Fia ignored his indignant sigh to make her way into the living room.

“Ofelia.”

“What?”

“Talk to me.” Her dad sank down into his favorite chair. He balanced his mug on the arm of it.

“I’m too sober for this conversation.” Fia dropped her head back against the couch cushion.

_Maybe she was drinking too much._

“Wrex asked Massani to hang around for a few days.” Fia finally gave her dad an answer. “I dunno why he’s stayed so long.  He always seems to show up when I’ve had too much to drink.  He just brings me home and then leaves.”

“That didn’t look like _leaving_ to me.” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t remember…” Fia’s voice trailed off as she had a vague recollection of crying on Massani’s shoulder.  She’d begged him not to leave her alone in the dark…and he hadn’t. “Shit.”

“Fia?”

“Look, Dad.” She tried to find a way to put her dad off of having the conversation.  She didn’t want to talk to him about Cerberus.  He’d just get that guilty look that always made her feel even worse. “I’m fine. I’ll be _fine._ ”

“Kid.” He moved up until he could touch a finger to her arm. “You’re not fine.  And you usually say that when you’re feeling your worst.”

“I need to shower.” Fia was up off of the couch before he could stop her.

“Your hair is still wet.” Her dad’s voice followed her down the hall.

She heard his sigh when she ducked into her room and sealed it.  He knocked a few times then stopped trying.  She fell back on her bed to stare up at the ceiling.  It was definitely time to head back to Earth.  Since Grissom Academy didn’t need her any longer, she’d decided to start working in the security offices in London. 

Her Dad wasn’t going to be amused when he found out that she was leaving in a few days.  He was hovering too much.  It wasn’t helping.  She didn’t want to talk about it. 

_Why was that so damn hard for him to understand?_

* * *

_From: Dad 2.0_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Aidan._

_Have you messaged him?  He seemed really worried about you._

_You know, Fia, if you ever want to talk about what happened or Shep or Aidan. I’m here for you._

_David_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Fia_

_To: Aidan_

_F: Anderson said you wanted to talk to me._

_A: Ofelia._

_F: You pushed me. I wasn’t ready for marriage or an engagement._

_A: Are you ever going to be?_

_F: You gave me an ultimatum.  Hackett’s don’t deal well with those._

_A: You broke up with me._

_F: I was in a fucking fragile state of mind, Aidan.  My best friend died, I had a lot going on.  You just…surprised me and then you flipped out when I didn’t have an answer._

_A: You said no._

_F: I didn’t say no. I said I wasn’t ready and that I needed time to think. You threatened to break up with me if it wasn’t going anywhere serious._

_A: I didn’t mean…let’s just try again._

_F: Why?  Maybe. I dunno._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Fia set her omni-tool to ignore his contact requests.  She didn’t want to deal with Aidan.  She didn’t want to deal with the concerned looks in the eyes of her _dads._   She pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, a dark grey hoodie and her black chucks. 

Shoving her credit chit in her back pocket, Fia snuck quietly out of the apartment.  She laughed all the way to the bar, almost thirty and still sneaking out of her dad’s place.  It was completely ridiculous.  Yet another reason that she needed to get the hell back to _normal_ life.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Admiral Hackett’s little bitch.”

Fia glanced up from the bar to frown at the two men standing behind her.  She was on her fifth beer.  She canted her head to the side as she tried to figure out why they looked so damn familiar.

_Nathan and Steven Jones._

_Great._

“Fuck off.” Fia turned back to the bar.  Maybe if she ignored them, they’d leave her alone. 

“We never got the chance to thank you for ruining our summer, you little bitch.” Nathan grabbed her by the back of the shirt and dragged out of the pub.  He caught her in the face with the back of his hand as she fell backwards. 

“I thought I told you to wait for me before you went out drinking again, goddamn it.” Zaeed yanked Fia out from between the two men.  He glanced at the bruises on her face before turning back to the brothers. “You bloody pieces of shit.”

The three men started brawling with each other.  Fia stared down at them with blurry vision before stumbling backwards right into one of the military police that the bartender had probably summoned.  It was how she ended up sitting on a bench in one of the _drunk tanks_ in the brig on Arcturus.

_Her Dad was going to be pissed._

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Fia._

_Go easy on the girl._

_I know she’s in a bad spot, but she hasn’t been in the brig for a long time._

_And I’d like to point out that when we were in basic that we both got tossed into the brig numerous times for being intoxicated in public._

_I’ll send her vid proof if you’re too hard on her._

_Love you,_

_David_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: Fia._

_Well, I like that, now I know who you love more._

_Bastard._

_When are you coming back to Arcturus? I miss you._

_Bastard._

_Steven_

* * *

“Fia.” Hackett crouched in front of Fia who was still sitting on the bench. “This isn’t you.  You’re not a drunk. You…this something that Patricia would do.”

Fia couldn’t stop herself.  She felt almost like she was watching herself on a vid-screen as her hand snapped out to slap her dad in the face.  They stared at each other in shock.

“Oh god. I think I’m going to be sick.” Fia fell forward onto her knees and vomited violently on the cell floor and her dad’s shoes.

_Just fucking perfect._

“Oh, kid.” Hackett shifted so he could ease her away from the mess on the floor. “It’s going to be ok.”

Fia pushed away from him and stumbled to the opposite corner of the room.  She leaned against the wall with her arms around herself. “I am _not_ my mother.  If I was her, I’d have crumbled under the pressure _years_ ago.  I’d be dead somewhere with a ring of red dust around me.”

“Ofelia.”

“No.” She glanced down at his shoes and couldn’t stop the bark of laughter. “I haven’t puked on you in years.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Anytime.” Fia’s grin widened as he stepped around the mess on the floor over to her. “Sorry, Dad.”

“Let’s get you home.  We can have this conversation when my clothing aren’t at risk.” He pulled her into a hug. “It _will_ be ok, kid.”

“Yea, yea.”

 

 


	31. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett woke up at four am with his heart pounding.  He glanced down at Anderson only to find him still sound asleep.  He collapsed back on the bed, his fingers drifting along the arm that was firmly wrapped around him.  A second later, he heard the piercing scream for a second time.

_Fia._

Gently easing out from under his husband’s arms, Hackett threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants before rushing across the hallway to his daughter’s room.  He found her in the throes of what was obviously a nightmare or maybe worse a night terror.  She hadn’t had one of those in years.

Her legs had gotten wrapped up in a blanket.  She was twisting and turning violently on the bed.  He carefully worked her legs free of the covers.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he spoke gently to her as he tried to pull her out of the dream.

“Dad?” Her eyes finally blinked open and she looked up at him. “Fuck. It was so real.”

“It’s ok, kid.  I’m here.” He brushed damp hair off of her forehead.  His heart rate started to return to normal as the terrified look on her face faded.  “I’m not going anywhere, Fia.”

“Mmm’k.” She drifted back to sleep fairly quickly.  Her breathing leveling out, no longer coming in short, panicked gasps. 

“She ok?”

Hackett glanced over his shoulder to find Anderson in the doorway.  “For now. I’m going to stay here for a little while.”

Anderson nodded and then walked over to grab FIa’s old beanbag chair.  He dropped it beside the bed and sank down into it.  His hand reached out to rest on Hackett’s knee. 

“You would think that after all these years, she’s twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight, that I wouldn’t still…” Hackett rubbed a hand over his face vigorously.  “I want to keep her on Arcturus but that won’t work.”

“No.”

He looked at his husband ruefully. “You could lie and make me feel better.”

“She’ll be fine, Steven.” Anderson’s fingers squeezed his knee. “She’s strong. She’s a Hackett.”

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_F: You still locked up?_

_Z: Very bloody funny._

_F: Thanks for last night._

_Z: Are you done playing the drunk? It doesn’t suit you._

_F: Yea._

_Z: Finally. It’s goddamn exhausting making sure that you don’t get into trouble._

_F: Very bloody funny._

_Z: I’m on my way to Earth at the moment._

_F: Bounty?_

_Z: Maybe._

_F: Need a hacker?_

_Z: Maybe. You looking for a job?_

_F: I’ve got a few weeks before I have to start my old job up in London.  I am not hanging out on Arcturus until then._

_Z: I might need some help._

_F: Might?_

_Z: Wrex threatened to feed me to the varrens if I hurt you or let you get hurt._

_F: Aww. Are you scared of your Krogan twin?_

_Z: Fia._

_F: That’s not a no._

_Z: It’s gonna be a bloody no if you keep that shit up._

_F: Shit. My dad just realized that I’m awake. Time to face the Admiral._

_Z: I’ll send you the details of what I might need and where._

_F: Oh I think I know what you need Massani._

_Z: Careful, Sweetheart, I’m not like those Alliance boys that you’ve messed with in the past._

_F: You sure about that?_

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Fia trudged out into the dining room to find both her dads sitting at the kitchen table.  She sat slowly in one of the empty chairs and leaned forward until her forehead rested against the table.  Her hang-over made everything hurt.

_Hangovers were not a good thing._

_Silent fathers were also not a good thing._

A firm hand pressed against the top of her head to lift it up and slide a pillow underneath her.  She opened her eyes in time to find Hackett taking a seat again.  She shifted up a little to get a better angle and reached out to steal a piece of his omelet. 

_Mmm steak._

“Sorry that I worried you.” Fia mumbled around the steak omelet in her mouth. “The drinking…”

“I didn’t…” Hackett trailed off when Anderson got up to head into the kitchen. “Look, Kid.”

She stole another bite from his plate before interrupting him again. “It was becoming a habit.  One drink helped with everything going on in my head.  So…then it didn’t help but two did. But that didn’t work and I needed three, then four and…you get the idea. Maybe I’m more like Patricia than I thought.”

“Fia.” Hackett reached out to ruffle her hair. “You’re not your mother.  You have amazing strength that she could _never_ dream of having.”

“Of course I do.” Fi grinned at him in spite of her headache. “I’m your kid.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anderson came back in to set a plate of food in front of her.  He also handed her a couple of aspirin and a glass of juice.

“It?” Fia sat up and tossed the pillow back over to the couch so she could take the aspirin. “The booze or the reason behind it?”

“Both.”

“I already promised Wrex’s twin that I won’t get quite so plastered anymore.” Fia ignored their confused looks and started to inhale her breakfast.  With the pounding headache and nausea gone, she was feeling starved. 

“That’s not very comforting, kid.” Her dad gave her a dubious look. “Slow down, the food isn’t not going anywhere.”

“I…” She set her fork down and started to rip up a piece of toast while trying to gather her thoughts.  She finally looked up to meet his gaze. “You _never_ gave up on finding me.”

“No.”

“It kept me sane.” Fia flicked a crumb at him. “I _always_ know that you’ll…keep me safe.  I’m not _fine_ but I will be.”

“No more drunken brawls.” Anderson smiled at her.

“That wasn’t my fault.  The Jones brothers decided to accost me.” Fia’s eyes narrowed as she remembered what had happened. “Fuckers.”

“The Jones…” Her Dad frowned for a moment. “The two little bastards who picked on you in school?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll be right back.” Hackett tossed his napkin down and started for the door.  He grabbed his jacket as he went.

Anderson turned to Fia in confusion. “What?”

“He’s got _Dad_ stuff to do,” she said with a laugh.

She was finished with breakfast, showered and dressed when Hackett finally got back to the apartment.  She glanced up from the terminal that she was working at when he walked in with a _satisfied_ look on his face.  He wouldn’t tell her what he’d done but she had a feeling that the two brothers wouldn’t be bothering anyone for a while.

Zaeed had been true to his word and sent her the information.  He was going to be bouncing back and forth between Singapore and Tokyo for a week and then heading to Edinburgh.  She tapped her fingers on the terminal while she considered her options.

Traveling with Massani was probably a terrible idea; her Dad would likely kill her if he ever found out that she’d taken _freelance_ work with a damn bounty hunter.  It was the break that she needed though.  She sent him a message letting him know that she’d meet him in Tokyo in a day or two.  She’d tell her _dads_ that she was heading to London earlier.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: London_

_She claims to be relaxing before her job starts back up._

_Aidan hasn’t seen her though, no one has seen her.  She’s not at her new flat._

_What the hell is she doing?_

_And don’t tell me that she’s twenty-seven. I know that._

_Steven_

_P.S. And don’t say that I should just ask her myself.  The kid is good at being evasive, shut up, she didn’t get that from me. Well…maybe._

 


	32. It Always Starts with a Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Busted._

_So I’m currently working on a super top secret mission and Aidan’s on the squad with me.  He says that you never made it to London._

_What gives, Little Admiral?_

_Your Dad, both of them actually, sent me messages asking where the hell you are._

_Spill the beans and maybe I’ll tell you what punishment the Jones’ boys received._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Busted._

_I’m in Tokyo._

_I’m fine._

_And if you don’t ‘spill the beans’ I’ll tell both sets of parents what really happened the night of your twenty-first birthday._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad, Dad 2.0_

_Subj: Interfering Old Men._

_I am perfectly fine._

_I’m doing some extranet security work in Tokyo._

_I’ll be in London in a couple of weeks._

_Don’t you have something better to do than harass my friends about my current location?  I mean honestly, do each other like bunnies and leave them and me alone._

_Parents._

_Fia_

* * *

Fia closed her omni-tool just as she felt a puff of air on the back of her neck. “Zaeed.”

"It's been a goddamn week." Zaeed twisted her chair around so Fia was looking up at him.

And?"

"I want a goddamn kiss."

"So?" Fia raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.  She pressed a hand to his chest and used her biotics to push him back. "You'll have to work a little harder than that to make me want to kiss you."

"Fia."

"Oh look at the time." She winked at him before darting out of the room. "Don't wait up."

The first day back on Earth, Fia had messaged Aidan to have a long conversation with him.  It had ended up being a really _short_ chat.  He was being assigned to a new unit that would have him unreachable for several months.

‘ _Maybe it’s best if we stay broken up.’_

She had taken to walking the Tokyo streets at night.  The city was vibrant and bright.  It provided plenty of distraction from her thoughts about Aidan, Shep and Cerberus.

_Mostly Cerberus._

Flirting with Massani provided a similar sort of distraction.  Any qualified therapist would tell her that she shouldn’t _bury_ her problems which was why she wasn’t going to one. She stepped into one of the open restaurants to grab a bowl of spicy noodles.

She was slurping up a particularly long noodle when familiar hand came into view to pluck it from between her lips.  She glanced up in time to see Zaeed drop it into his own mouth.  With a muttered ‘thieving bastard,’ she motioned for him to take a seat across from her.

Fia flicked some of her soup at him when he reached out to steal another noodle. “Get your own damn bowl, greedy bastard.”

“Greedy?” Zaeed’s eyes lit up with a dark challenge.

His hand shot out to grip her by the back of the head and tug her up so she was leaning across the table. His lips hovered over hers. He held her there while he reached down with his other hand to steal the noodle that he wanted.   She dropped back down in her seat when he released her.

“Want it yet?”

Fia grinned over at him. “Nope.”

“You will.” Zaeed ran the tip of his thumb along the inside of her arm.

“There’s a long line of men that will likely skin us both alive, but mostly you.” Fia had no doubts that the various idiotic males in her life wouldn’t be amused by her engaging in anything other than friendship with the man, let alone something more.

_Not matter how brief the something more._

“C’mon, Sweetheart.” Zaeed continued his casual caress of her arm. “Let me show you Tokyo.”

It was a ludicrous statement; she’d spent the last three days exploring the damn city.

Fia glanced down at her almost finished meal. “Tokyo?”

“I plan on show you _just_ how goddamn _hard_ I can work.” Zaeed paid for her noodles and then led her out of the restaurant with a firm arm around her shoulders.

“Hard?” Fia snickered at him.  With his hands on her hips, Zaeed dragged her in front of him so he could press himself against her.  “I’m _intrigued_.”

“You are ruthless little imp.” Zaeed all but growled at her. “Three hundred credits says that you’re begging for a kiss by the end of the week.”

“I’ve got six hundred to the contrary.” Fia twisted her head so that she could meet his gaze.

“Let the games begin, Imp.”


	33. Cheating is a manner of perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Tokyo._

_So what exactly were you doing there?_

_Tsk. Tsk. Keeping secrets from me. Bad Fia._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Tokyo._

_Secrets? Me?  How about you, I hear that you’ve been sleeping somewhere other than your own bunk a few times. Eh?_

_I was winning six hundred credits, that’s what I was doing in Tokyo._

_Are you still on the super-secret mission? I miss you._

_Oh and tell your Dad to stop glaring at me.  It is not my fault that you told me where his ship was docked and how to sneak onto it. Thanks for that by the way._

_Fia_

_P.S. Your dad still makes the best hot chocolate.  I think your mom must send him the mix or something._

* * *

“You goddamn cheating imp.” Zaeed loomed over Fia who glanced up from her cup of coffee as she set it down on the table.

“There have to be _rules_ for one to be able to cheat.” Fia watched him as he fought to grin down at her. “I prefer to think of it as having utilized a successful strategy.  I am a Hackett after all.”

She had finished up her work in Tokyo early and _hitched_ a ride on Captain Steven’s ship which was conveniently docked at the sky-port in Tokyo.  The free ride and hot chocolate were worth the lengthy lecture that she received.  It was easy to win a bet when temptation wasn’t leering in her face all the time.

It had apparently taken Zaeed a few days to track her down in London at her favorite café.  She’d used the time to find a new apartment.  And she’d won the bet.

“Bloody ruthless Little Imp.” Zaeed’s smile was calculating and pure devilish amusement.

“You want a coffee? I’m buying.” Fia left off the fact that she’d be paying for it with _his_ credits.

“I want a goddamn kiss.” Zaeed crossed his arms and glared down at her.  Fia took a moment to let herself appreciate the way the move caused his muscles to flex.  “ _Fia._ ”

“Is that going to be your consolation prize?” She asked playfully.

“Not a goddamn _prize.”_ Zaeed shifted forward until he was crouched in front of her and they were at eye level. “It’s the fucking treasure.”

In the second that it took for his words to sink in, Zaeed had moved forward and gotten a hand firmly gripping the front of her t-shirt.  Fia found herself drowning in a harsh kiss.  He swept his tongue across hers a few times and then suddenly released her.  He sat casually across from her looking smug and completely unruffled.

She finished up her coffee and glanced over at Zaeed who was watching her intensely.  She’d received a message from her Dad about a _dinner_ that the Alliance Brass was throwing.  If it was anything like the previous ones that she’d been to, it would be more like a black tie party.  She hated them with a passion.

Hackett wanted her to attend.  It was the first _official_ event that he’d be attending with Anderson.  She’d jokingly accused him of trying to use her as a shield. He hadn’t exactly denied it.  She did have to applaud his ability to restrain his desire to interrogate her at length about Tokyo.  He hadn’t even mentioned it once.

“How do you feel about tuxedos?” Fia had been told to bring a _date_.  She glanced over at Zaeed who was currently wearing jeans and a faded dark blue t-shirt. 

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad 2.0_

_Subj: re: Arcturus._

_Yes, Dad already invited me and I’m bringing a date._

_And tell your husband that I am not amused by him tricking me into attending a one-year anniversary memorial thing for Shep._

_Fia_

* * *

“When I said bring a date, I _did_ not mean Zaeed Massani.” Her Dad dragged her down the hall into her room when she arrived at his apartment with her _date._ They left Zaeed and Anderson to stand awkwardly in the living room.

“Have you seen his ass in that tux?” Fia leaned out of her room to grin at Zaeed.

“ _Ofelia Marie Hackett._ ” Her dad pinched the bridge of his nose as he counted to ten under his breath. “Why him?”

Fia was tempted to make a flippant joke about it but decided not to. “He made me laugh and he doesn’t care that my last name is Hackett.”

“Kid.”

“Do you know how hard it is to have friends let alone something more when _Hackett_ is my last name?” She punched her dad in the arm when he gave smug grin. “You are a cruel man.”

“I haven’t threatened to court martial him once.”

“He’s not in the _Alliance._ ” Fia glanced over at the clock on her wall. “We’re going to be late.”

The anniversary…memorial…whatever the hell it was turned out to be as obnoxious as Fia thought it would.  She threw her dad a look of disgust when Udina stood up to give a speech.  She fled the room as the Hors d'oeuvres were being served.  She was out the door and storming away when Zaeed caught up to her.

“Is that why you insisted on wearing goddamn sneakers with that slip of a dress?” Zaeed halted her flight with a strong hand on her bare arm.

“Fucking greasy politicians.  He’s the damn reason that Shep’s dead, the bastard.” Fia shoved her hand into the pocket of her dress to touch the cruiser. She shouldn’t have let her Dad talk her into attending it.

“What’s with the goddamn toy?” Zaeed eased the cruiser out of her pocket.

Fia plucked it out of his hand after he’d flipped it over to look at the engraving on the back.  “It’s…you might say that it’s where I hide my heart to keep it safe.”

“Safe from who?” Zaeed rubbed his fingers along her arms as she started to shiver a little.

“Everyone.”

“Everyone?”

She didn’t get a chance to respond as a warm suit jacket was draped around her shoulders. She glanced up to find her Dad behind her.  He murmured a thanks to Zaeed who winked at Fia and then left the two of them to talk after promising to see her in the morning before he left for his next bounty.

“Aren’t you supposed to be giving a speech?” Fia shoved her cold hands into the pockets of his suit jacket.

“David can handle it.  He’ll do a better job since the only thing that I can ever seem to remember about Shepard is that he got my _little_ girl into a lot of trouble.” He followed her as she wandered aimlessly down the hall.

“No more memorials.”

“Why do they bother you so much?” He grabbed the arm of the jacket to stop her from walking away. “Talk to me, kid.”

“I just think that he deserves more than to be used as a poster boy for the Alliance.” Fia waved her hand at one of the recruitment posters that had started showing up with Shep’s face on it. “You can’t lie about what happened and at the same time use him this way. It’s just wrong and I’m not going to show up to an event because it feels like I’m supporting what you…what the Alliance is doing.”

“It’s out of my hands, kid.  If it makes you feel any better, I did try to stop it.” Hackett let her pull away from him.

“It doesn’t.” Fia eased out of his jacket and handed it back to him. “Go back to the memorial, you can dance with David. He’ll like that.”

“Fia.”

“I’m fine, Dad.” She grinned up at him. “Go dance with your husband.  It’d be nice for a different Hackett to cause a scene for once.”

“ _Fia._ ”

 

 


	34. Writing a Magnum Opus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Batarians._

_I was not aware that you could get all of their eyes with one clip in your rifle._

_Impressive._

_Slightly disgusting._

_But impressive._

_I’ve got two tickets to a biotiball game next week.  It’s for the team that I was supposed to play for before I wrecked my knee.  Interesting in going with?_

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Biotiball._

_What’s in it for me?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Incentive._

_I’ll think of something._

_Of course, I can always find a date at the office.  There are so many very attractive marines for me to choose from._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Incentive._

_Careful, Imp._

_You might incite a little more than you’re ready for._

_Then again, you seem to fucking thrive on riling people up.  Don’t you? Ruthless bloody imp._

_When’s the game?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

“Imp.”

  
Fia glanced around as she stepped out of her office building.  She finally spotted Zaeed.  He was leaning against the wall with a cigarette dangling from his lips.  She waved her hand and used her biotics to steal the cigarette and toss it into a nearby ashtray. 

“Thought you were _busy._ ” Fia hadn’t received a response from her last message to him and she’d assumed that he’d changed his mind.

“Oi, Fia.” Josh, one of her work buddies, leaned out of one of the second floor windows. “You still have that ticket to the game tomorrow?”

“No, she doesn’t so fuck off.” Zaeed gripped her firmly by the arm to lead her away from the building.

She laughed so hard that he ended up having to support her as they walked. She had a feeling that by the end of the day, scuttlebutt about her and Zaeed would be reaching the Admiral. _Shit._   Ahh well.  He didn’t let go of her until they’d reached her apartment.

Her mischievous grin was met with a look that Fia assumed Zaeed meant to be intimidating.  It made her grin widen and he shook his head at her.  He crossed his arms and backed her up against a wall. She didn’t bat an eyelid as he leaned in close enough that their noses touched briefly.

“How many times do I need to bloody caution you, Imp?” Zaeed’s eyes narrowed when she leaned up on her toes to lick the tip of his nose.

“Is that all you got, Massani?” Fia raised an eyebrow at him.  She had _years_ of experience of meeting a steely gaze without blinking.

He leaned in closer until his lips grazed against hers.  He moved up to murmur gruffly in her ear. “Hold on tight, Imp.”

Fia didn’t get a chance to respond as she found herself being flipped over on her back on the couch.  It had taken him all of a second to rip her t-shirt and jeans off of her. Zaeed shifted down until his lips were trailing a path from her belly button to the top of her underwear.  His teeth gripped the top of the silk and slowly eased them down.  She raised her hips up to help him remove them.

She grinned at him and he surged up over her with a growl.  His lips covered hers and his tongue thrust into her mouth.  Instead of letting herself get lost in the kiss, Fia ran her fingers down his chest to wrap around his cock.  Her fingers glowing blue as she used her biotics to stimulate his skin.  He broke their kiss and lifted his head up with slightly glazed eyes.

“Never enjoyed biotics during sex?” Fia increased the strength of her hold so her biotics were felt even more. 

“Not that particular trick.” Zaeed’s voice was a little hoarse as she twisted her fingers around him.

“It makes _pleasuring_ myself a lot of fun.” Fia sucked on her bottom lip as Zaeed pressed his thumb casually into her pussy. “You know as ‘hello’s’ go, I’m liking your version of it.”

“This isn’t a goddamn hello, Imp.” Zaeed replaced his thumb with two pistoning fingers. “This is going to be a fucking magnum opus.”

“You’re sexy as hell when you’re acting all intelligent.” Fia didn’t even bother to smother her laughter.  She damn near swallowed her tongue when he went from two fingers to four.

There was a wicked glint in Zaeed’s eyes as he moved in for another kiss.  Fia heard him mutter something about making her forget everything including her goddamn name.  She didn’t get a chance to respond as he pushed her hand away from his cock and drove down into her with one hard stroke.

She got a little of her own back with a well-timed and well-placed biotic pulse that was soft enough to not move Zaeed off of her.  It sent a tingling along both of their bodies.   The result was a hard groan from Zaeed before he started to thrust up harder into her.  

His arm went underneath her to pull her up hard against him.  Her breasts pressed against his chest and her nipples dragged against the coarse hairs on his skin.  The added sensation caused her to arch even further into his hold.

Bringing her own arms up around him, Fia lifted herself up enough that her lips found the side of his neck.  She licked and sucked the arm skin as they rode their way towards the inevitable climax.  Zaeed’s fingers dug into her back as he gave a rough cry before cumming. 

His hand slid between their bodies so his fingers could begin to flick over her clit.  It triggered her own orgasm and her body milked the last of his climax.  He held her against his body long after their tremors stopped and then finally eased her down on the couch. His hands rested on either side to keep from crushing her.

“Fia.”

“What?” Zaeed looked down at her in confusion.

“You said you’d make me forget my _goddamn_ name,” she snickered unrepentantly. “It’s Fia.”

 

 


	35. Don't shoot the messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: You lucky bitch._

_I hear a very hot older man picked you up from work yesterday._

_Expect at least a vid-chat from the normal sized Admiral._

_Good luck with that, Little Admiral._

_Eddie_

_P.S. Does he have a brother? I’m so lonely. Maybe a second cousin twice removed?_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: No._

_No brothers or cousins or clones or borrowing the bastard, I don’t think he swings your direction._

_So sorry._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Aidan_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Scuttlebutt._

_I wasn’t aware that you were into older men.  Bounty hunters can’t usually be trusted beyond their most recent paycheck._

_Careful there, Mini-Hackett._

_I miss you._

_Aidan_

* * *

_From: Dad 2.0_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Massani._

_I’m not sure your dad has heard the rumors yet, but he will eventually given how fascinated everyone always is with what Admiral Hackett is doing and what his daughter is doing._

_Are you sure about Massani?  He’s…dangerous._

_David_

* * *

“Why do you let them treat you like that?” Zaeed leaned over Fia’s shoulder to read her message.  He caught her wrist when she started to elbow him in the side. “It’s a serious goddamn question, Imp.  I’ve met two of the _‘men’_ that you’ve been with, Shepard and Coats.  They both try to coddle you, treat you like you’re fucking fragile glass, like you can’t defend yourself. Why the bloody hell would you put up with that shit?  You don’t need protection. Hell, even your dad does that shit. Why do you let them?”

“Wrex doesn’t,” Fia countered.

“Wrex is convinced that you’re an eighth Krogan and related to him.” Zaeed leaned back in the chair and started to light up a cigarette. He glared at Fia when she stole both the cigarette and the lighter from him with her biotics. _“Imp.”_

“You don’t.”

“You’re the strongest bloody bitch that I can ever fucking recall meeting even if you are a ruthless imp.” Zaeed held his hand out for the cigarette but Fia only tossed the lighter back at him. “The shit that Cerberus must’ve put you through would’ve broken most people and you were a little kid.  What the bloody hell makes you think that you’re not strong enough?”

“I didn’t escape.”

“You would’ve eventually, even without the rescue.  And the first time, you were goddamn kid. Someone was supposed to rescue you and keep you fucking safe.” Zaeed pulled out a second cigarette which she stole as well. “Stop that for fuck’s sake.”

“No smoking in my flat.” Fia threw both of the cigarettes into the nearby garbage disposal. “I know I’m strong.”

“Do you?” He flipped the lighter between his fingers as his eyes held hers with a serious look. “You don’t give a damn about the Alliance yet you’re working for them.  You could be a brilliant bloody hacker working for an information broker but you’re doing this decryption bullshit instead and you hate it.”

“Why the hell do you care?” Fia shot back at him.

She didn’t need someone coming into her life poking holes through all the careful walls that she’d constructed around herself.  It didn’t matter that the bastard might be right. She knew why her Dad was the way that he was.  He couldn’t get the image of her at eight in his room with a pistol in her hand out of his head.

The trouble with that was that appeared to mean that she was never going to be allowed to move past that moment either.  The fear that everyone around her felt about Cerberus was contagious.  She was starting to wonder if it wasn’t making her a prisoner in her own life.

_Well, shit._

He was right about almost everything that he had said.  She had all but joined the Alliance without joining.  She’d done the very thing that she had promised herself that she would never do.  She’d given up on her dreams to _keep herself safe_ in the eyes of the people that she loved most.  The only time that she’d gone beyond that was on Omega. 

She threw her hand out towards Zaeed. “Give me a damn cigarette.”

“I thought there was no smoking in your _bloody_ flat.” Zaeed held the lighter and pack of smokes just out of her reach.

“Zaeed.”

He lit two cigarettes and leaned forward to hand one of them over to her. “You know Wrex needs someone to help him set up communications relays on Tuchanka now that he’s set himself up as the leader of the Krogan clans.”

“And?”

“Go on, message him, have a fucking adventure that isn’t controlled by the Admiral.” Zaeed nudged her foot with his boot.  Are you too scared to leave the confines of the Alliance, Little Imp?”

“I’m not falling for that shit, _Massani._ ” Fia had enough experience dealing with _reverse_ psychology. “Then again, Wrex might show me how the hell they make ryncol.”

“That scarred bastard doesn’t know how.” Zaeed shifted his leg so she missed when she tried to kick him. “Careful, Imp. I kick back.”

Fia’s retort was stopped by the sound of someone knocking on her front door.  She frowned with a sense of foreboding at the familiar rhythm of the knock.  It looked like her dad had heard the rumors.  She glanced over at Zaeed and told him to answer for her.

“Now why would you want me to do that, Imp?” Zaeed raised an eyebrow at her.

“To watch the impending explosion.” Fia snuffed her cigarette out in a glass of water.

With a careless shrug, Zaeed tossed his into the glass as well. He wandered over to hit the button to open her door.  Without bothering to say a word, he walked back over to take his seat and let the Admiral make his own way into the apartment. Her dad practically stormed into the room.  He paused beside the table and glared first at Zaeed and then at Fia.

“Ofelia.”

“Hey dad.”

 


	36. Strategic Decisions on the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett stood in the middle of Fia’s dining room with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.  He was waiting for an explanation from his daughter as to why Zaeed Massani was sitting beside her looking for all the world like he belonged in her damn apartment. The familiar hard glint in her eyes told him that no justification would be given.

“Sit.” Fia gestured towards an empty chair across the table. “You’re making my neck hurt.”

If there was anything that Hackett knew about his daughter, it was that she didn’t do serious well for long… _usually._  Something had happened that had her thinking.  It was evident in the unusual quiet and the way that she kept staring off into space mid-conversation.  He’d bet anything that it involved him if her _lack_ of eye contact was anything to judge by.

“Fia.” He paused to glare at Massani. “Do you mind? I’d like a moment with my daughter alone.”

“It’s her goddamn apartment, not yours.” He didn’t budge until Fia shoved him out of his chair. “I’ll see you later, Imp.”

“Imp?”

“Nickname. It’s better than Wrex’s,” she shrugged.

“Little Human?”

“Little Pyjack,” Fia corrected with a bemused grin.

He leaned forward until his hand touched hers.  “Tell me what has you thinking so damn hard that you’re quiet enough that it’s starting to disturb me.”

“ _Funny._ ” She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m quitting my job.”

“Why?”

“I…” Fia turned towards the window again.

_Never a good sign with his daughter._

“Talk to me, kid.” He moved over to the empty seat next to her and rested his hand on hers. "Please?”

“What do you see when you look at me?” She asked softly enough that he strained to hear it.

“My daughter.”

“Dad,” she sighed in aggravation.  “I’m quitting my job because I _never_ wanted to be in the damn Alliance in the first place.”

_Ahh._

Hackett had tried over the years to help Fia find a place since she hurt her knee and lost her chance at biotiball.  It hadn’t been his favorite choice of career for her but it had been her dream and she’d never quite found a new one.    Anderson had kept trying to point out that he couldn’t _pick_ it for her.  He couldn’t bring himself to stop attempting to help her.  She was his only kid after all.

“Say something, damn it,” Fia muttered impatiently.

“Any thoughts on what or where you’re going?”

“Tuchanka.

“Tuchanka? No.”

Fia’s eyes narrowed dangerously on him in a way that made him feel like he was looking in a mirror. “No? You don’t actually get to tell me where I can go.  I’m not a child and I’m not in the Alliance.”

“I’m not trying to…”

“You have cherry fucking picked jobs for me since the day that I quit working on Omega for Aria.  I’m not broken or fragile.  I do _not_ need you to do that.”

“ _Ofelia._ ” Hackett found his voice and temper starting to rise with hers. “I know that you aren’t broken.”

“Do you?”

He froze at the tone in that simple question.  His fingers tightened around hers. “Yes, kid, I do.”

“Sure.” Fia pushed up from the table to head into the kitchen.  She didn’t really sound like she believed him. “How long are you staying?”

“Kid.”

“ _Dad_.”

He closed his eyes to count to ten.  There was always something so infuriating about Fia’s ability to mimic his tone.  He opened his eyes when fingers ruffled his hair.  He opened his eyes to find her standing over him.  He could see the regret on her face.

“Sorry.” She hugged him then wandered into the kitchen again. “I can’t spend my life being buried under the weight of _other_ people’s fears about Cerberus and the _expectations_ of the Alliance.”

“I don’t expect you to.” He stared up at the ceiling for a moment as if he could find some sort of divine guidance from the tiles above. “But…Tuchanka? Massani?”

“You are welcome to stay for dinner. I’ve got a spare room so you’re welcome to stay beyond dinner.” Fia paused with her head in the fridge. “You’re not welcome to interrogate Zaeed or question my choices in life”

“Fine.” He wisely decided to pick his battles and this was one that he’d have to find another way to fight.  He pulled up his omni-tool to vent his frustration.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: My Daughter._

_She is shacked up with Zaeed Massani._

_She’s going to work on Tuchanka._

_Tuchanka._

_Krogans and a nuclear wasteland are not the perfect place for my daughter to spend any amount of time. And don’t try your misguided logic on me.  I don’t care how much Wrex cares about my daughter. She’s going to an unsecure place filled with volatile individuals, not to mention the Blood Pack spends a lot of time there._

_Why do children have to grow up?_

_It was much easier when I could send her to her room and then bring chocolate to bribe her._

_Stop laughing at me you bastard._

_You talk some sense into her._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Talking sense into a Hackett._

_I have found it to be a complete and total waste of time._

_Also._

_You’re wrong._

_But I still love you._

_David_

* * *

Fia stirred the Argentinian stew that she was making.  She was hoping that it would _smooth_ her dad’s mood out a little.  She glanced over to find him muttering to himself as he read his message.  The only words that she caught were _useless damn husband._ She turned her head to the side to smother her laughter with her hand.

He’d obviously gone to Anderson for advice and more importantly for _back-up_.  Since her Dad 2.0 had been encouraging her to find her way outside of the Alliance, she had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be offering any help on this particular subject. If anything, he was likely to be on her side.

“Why are you glaring at your omni-tool?” Fia couldn’t resist poking at him.

“I have been betrayed at the highest level.” His blue eyes twinkled when he looked up at her.

“Tell Anderson that I miss him.”

“It’s a damn conspiracy.”

“Just because we don’t think you’re right doesn’t make it a conspiracy, Dad.” She covered the pot to let it simmer away for a while.  “Think of it this way, at least on Tuchanka, you don’t have to worry about Cerberus.

“That is not even _remotely_ comforting.”

“Does it help you to know that Zaeed won’t be there? He’s got bounties elsewhere in the Terminus systems.” She crouched down to look at the rolls that were warming in the oven.

“No.”

“Are you going to pout about this for long?” Fia grinned at him.

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“Dad.”

“I do not _pout._ ” He joined her in the kitchen to peek at the stew.

“Liar.”

“I don’t do that either.” Hackett sniffed appreciatively before replacing the lid on the simmering stew. “I make strategic decisions on how much of the truth to share at any given time.”

“Yes, that’s called lying.” Fia nudged him with her elbow.

“Love you, kid.”

“I know.”


	37. Sex, Coffee and Travel Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Wrex_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Help._

_Ok, you little Pyjack, when are you arriving? I need this system set up and the idiots that tried to fix it made it worse._

_Tell Massani to come with you, I’ve got a bounty for him._

_Wrex_

* * *

Fia tossed her omni-tool back on the side table and then rolled over on the bed.  She grinned mischievously when she realized that Zaeed was _still_ snoring.  She shifted on her side to watch him while she thought about what they’d talked about the night before.

He had told her about a message that he’d received from Cerberus offering him a contract.  The pay was _impressive_ and the offer of information on Vido Santiago impossible to resist.  Fia still felt a little confused that he’d wanted to talk to her about it.  They weren’t _technically_ in a relationship.

He claimed to want her opinion on it given her connection to Cereberus.  His interested in the contract beyond the credits and info on Vido had been to get inside access to their files on Fia.  She knew that he hadn’t needed to tell her any of it.  It wasn’t as if he _owed_ her a damn thing.

Truthfully, Fia owed him quite a bit and not just because he’d saved her with Wrex.  She respected him more for treating her as an equal.  Everyone else seemed to walk on eggshells around her when it came to talking about Cerberus.   He’d wanted her thoughts and actually listened to her.

_Maybe that was a slight exaggeration._

Her dad…dads…had actually gotten better in the last year at talking to her.  She knew it was likely Anderson’s influence.  The two men were good for each other.  She wanted a relationship like that.  A partner that helped her grow into a better, stronger person.  Not someone that would shove her behind them to _protect_ her whenever trouble came close.

“Stop thinking so goddamn hard,” Zaeed grumbled without bothering to open his eyes. “You’re giving me a fucking headache.”

“Thinking must be so taxing on your old, manly mind,” Fia teased.

“Bloody imp,” he growled.

“Wrex wants me to head to Tuchanka.  He suggested that you might want to travel with me.” She lifted up on her elbow so she could ease her hand under the covers to rest on his upper abdomen.  Her fingers lightly touched the set of scars from an old gunshot wound. “He has a bounty for you.”

“Imp.” His voice went lower and grew even gruffer. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Fia paused with her fingers below his bellybutton. “Exploring relatively unfamiliar territory.”

“Unfamiliar?”

Fia tilted her head so that he could see her grin. “Well, it never hurts to _explore_ matters multiple times for the purposes of accurate testing.”

“ _Right._ ”

“Any objections?” Fia leaned forward to lick lazy circles around his nipple that was closest to her. “You didn’t have any last night.”

“You’re a goddamn menace.” Zaeed’s fingers ruffled her short blue hair and then gripped it tightly to yank her up into a hard kiss. “Get your ass up here and _menace_ me a little more.”

“Sweet talker.” Fia smiled into the rough kiss.  She let him guide her body up over his.  Her knees rested on the mattress as she straddled him.  Her pussy hovered over him. “I’m thinking that I’m not the only _menacing_ person in the room.”

Zaeed gripped her by the hips to control her descent on his cock.  He opted for a slow glide that had her growing impatient with each second and inch. He smiled knowingly at her aggravated groan.  His tight hold kept her from simply all of him in immediately.

“Cold-hearted bastard.” She gasped when he lifted her up before she’d even sat fully on him. “ _Zaeed._ ”

“Yes, Imp?”

Fia reached her hand between her legs so she could wrap her fingers around the head of his cock.  It was all she could reach from where he was holding her up.  Her biotics flared as she stroked him a few times.  She pulled her hand back a second later as he growled deeply at her.  He shoved her down on his cock.  Her ass bounced against the hard muscles of his upper legs as he bottomed out in her.

Bucking on him, Fia arched her back a little so her hands could rest on his legs.  He reached up to start lightly swatting her breasts.  His other hand delved between their bodies.  His fingers pressed up alongside his cock while his thumb began to tease her clit. 

The added stretch of his three fingers had her riding wildly on his cock.  She thought her head might explode from the overwhelming feelings that coursed through her.  He let her control the pace while he focused on playing with her clit and breasts.

“Oh…fuck.” Fia inched closer to orgasm.  Her body felt like it was a tightly stretched string on an instrument that Massani clearly played expertly. “Zaeed…damn it.”

“Needy Little Imp.” He flicked his thumb across her nipple while starting to thrust up harder into her.  “Are you going to fucking squeeze me tightly when you come, Fia?”

The words in that gravelly tone were followed up with a sharp pinch to her nipple.  Fia ground down on him as she finally reached the point of no return.  He didn’t give her a chance to _come down_ from the peak either.  His thumb started to skim repeatedly across her clit and the intense pressure began to build even higher.  

“I can’t…fuck.”

Fia slumped over on his chest.  His arm immediately went around her and he flipped them on the bed so he could pound her into the mattress.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up to press her lips against his.  He pounded into her so hard that she was bound to have bruises in the morning.  

Their mingled cries were muffled when he forced her into a second, more powerful orgasm.   She frowned up at him in confusion when he pulled out of her.  Then she gave him a worn out grin when he pushed her down towards his cock.  She took him between her lips and swirled her tongue around him a few times before he spurted into her mouth.

She shoved him off of her when he was done and splayed back on the bed exhausted.  “You’re making the damn coffee.”

“The fuck I am. It’s your goddamn turn.” Zaeed tweaked her nipple lightly.  He laughed when she swatted his hand. “Problem, Imp?”

“I will freeze you in stasis and shove you out the damn door with no clothes on.” Fia warned when his hand moved towards her again.  He grabbed her by the arm instead to shift her up closer.  She rested her head against his slightly sweaty chest. She licked a line of moisture that ran along his skin. “I need to book a transport to Tuchanka and pack up my apartment.”

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Quitting._

_Again?_

_Really?_

_So what’d the Admiral say this time when you quit your Alliance job?_

_Are you still hanging out…or should I say on…Massani?_

_Did your dad really come banging on your door?  That’s so ridiculously hilarious. Poor Little Admiral.  I did try to warn you._

_I saw Aidan a few days ago._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Aidan._

_Subtle._

_I ran into his granddad yesterday.  Talk about awfully awkward.  I loved his grandparents.  They seem confused by why we’re broken up.  It was worse than my dad trying to not to subtly hint about Zaeed being a bad idea._

_I’m just screwing the man. I’m not marrying him.  I fail to understand why everyone is acting like it’s such a big deal._

_You didn’t see me telling you what a terrible idea it was to date that one chick._

_I am not a child._

_How’s Aidan doing?  Seriously. Don’t give me the ‘he’s sad’ shit._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Aidan._

_Be careful what you wish for, Little Admiral._

_He’s got a broken heart. How do you think he’s doing?  He just found out that the woman that he asked to marry him is at least casually with another man.  Maybe sad is too casual an explanation._

_I don’t know what to tell you._

_Oh hey, my dad wanted to know if you could fix the terminal at home.  It’s all glitchy again. I tried to explain to him that you aren’t actually going to fly from Earth to Arcturus to fix his terminal but…parents._

_Eddie_


	38. Old Friends and New Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Concussions._

_I don’t think medi-gel was made to help heal a concussion._

_Maybe next time you won’t head-butt a Krogan._

_What am I saying? Of course you’re going to head-butt a Krogan again._

_I think perhaps getting your brain scanned might be more useful and how about not doing something just because Wrex did it.  Why do I suddenly feel like I’ve turned into my father?  See what you’ve done to me? You’re a wicked, wicked friend._

_My mother set me up on a blind date._

_I stood the poor girl up. I know, I know. But…honestly, have you met the kind of girls that my mom thinks I’d like? Just…no._

_Eddie_

* * *

_From:  Dad 2.0_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Your Birthday._

_Your Dad and I would still like to spend some time with you, even if we did miss your birthday.  How about coming out to the Citadel for a week or two?  Wrex can spare you for a little bit.  They opened a new arcade near my apartment._

_I am not above bribery._

_Have you messaged your Dad recently?_

_David_

* * *

_From:  Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Head-Butting._

_Yes, I have head-butted my fair share of Krogan. I’ve ripped the head off of one as well.  That took a fair bit of fucking effort._

_I wouldn’t mention that part to Wrex._

_I had to cut my trip short so I can head to Omega._

_Tell Wrex that I said to stop trying to turn you into a Krogan. You’ve got a hard goddamn head but it’s not that hard._

_Zaeed_

* * *

She was actually finished on Tuchanka.  She’d spent the last six months driving from settlement to settlement on the planet getting their networks connected.  The first few weeks had required an armed guard because the clans weren’t all that happy about a human working on their old, decrepit tech.

Things settled down quite a bit once the female clan seemed to take a liking to her.  The Chief Scout had decided that Fia was the best thing ever since she set up an electronic device to deter the pyjacks from the food stores.   She’d even managed to win the cranky mechanic over.  Wrex found it all very, _very_ funny.

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Cerberus._

_Their contact is supposed to meet me on Omega once my bounty is wrapped up._

_They still haven’t told me who it is._

_I’m hoping it’s not one of the two that held you because I’m not fucking sure that I’ll be able to resist smashing my fist into them for old time’s sake._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Cerberus._

_Interesting._

_Hit ‘em twice, they deserve it._

_I’m on my way to the Citadel for a week or two, and then I guess I’m on the hunt for a job.  I’m thinking about working with an information broker._

_Anything to keep me away from Arcturus._

_Fia_

* * *

“Fia?”

She’d been sitting at the Casino bar having a drink when a voice pulled her away from the article that she’d been reading on the extra-net on her omni-tool.  She looked up into familiar blue eyes.  Her mouth fell open in shock as it registered who she was looking at.

Fia shot up out of her chair to give him a flying tackle sort of hug when she stopped short.   Her eyes narrowed as she got a better look at the armor that he wore.  _Black and gold hints of color._  It didn’t matter that there was an N7 stripe on the side.  That was Cerberus armor.

“I’m not a clone or an AI, I swear.”

It was Shep’s voice.  He backed up as she advanced on him with her biotics glowing.  He spoke quickly, secrets that only the two of them would know.  Things that not even Eddie knew.  His knowledge of the very tiny tattoo on the bottom of her foot sealed the deal.  No one knew about that tattoo except Shep, Zaeed and Aidan.

“You’re wearing Cerberus armor.” Fia touched the tip of her finger to part of the gold on his chest-plate. “Why?”

“They brought me back to life. I’m not…I don’t quite understand how the hell they did it.  But…they want me to investigate the colonies that are going missing.” Shep kept his voice low.

“You’re working for Cerberus.” Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing on him.  She felt cold rage building inside of her. “You…how…”

“I’m working with them, for now.  It’s not like…” He trailed off when he caught the look on her face. “Fia.”

She started to launch herself at him only to be halted mid-leap by a hand clamping down on her shoulders. “Let me go.”

“No.” Her Dad kept a firm hold on her as he pulled her around the corner away from prying eyes.  “Do you really want some reporter getting footage of Admiral Hackett’s daughter brawling in a casino with a formerly deceased Alliance hero?”

“The fuck do I care? He’s with Cerberus. _Cerberus._ ” Fia was shaking with fury at this point.  She started towards Shepard only to have Hackett yank her back again. “ _Dad_.”

“Enough.” He pulled towards an Alliance shuttle that had pulled up.  She was surprised when Shepard followed them into it. “Anderson’s waiting at his apartment. It’s a little more private.”

She tried to think her way through her anger.  Her gaze pointedly focused anywhere _other_ than the two men sitting across from her on the Kodiak.  She’d been fine with Zaeed working with Cerberus.  It was a contract and he’d had good reasons for it. 

_Not Shep._

This was different.   He was wearing Cerberus armor.  That wasn’t simply a _contract_.  He was dressed like he’d become a Cerberus operative.  She knew she was being a little irrational but she couldn’t help it.  She gripped the edge of her seat to keep from launching at the calm bastards.

There were two people in Anderson’s apartment. Her Dad 2.0 sat at his piano facing them.  He gave her a supportive look.   She turned her attention to the other man in the room as Shep stepped forward to make introductions.

“This is…”

“Jacob Taylor.” Fia spat out the minute that she spotted the Cerberus operative standing in front of her. “Get him the fuck away from me.”

“Fia?” Shep stared at her in confusion.

“That fucking bastard kept me in a room for two months for The Illusive Man so that they could ask about you.” Fia shoved Shep in the chest.

“We didn’t hurt you.” Jacob started to speak but stopped at her sharp glare and flaring biotics.

“No?  So keeping me in a perfect replica of the fucking room that I was held and tortured in as a kid for four years was what? A walk in the park.” Fia glanced around when four almost identical gasps were heard.  She’d forgotten that she hadn’t mentioned that to anyone.  It also told her that Jacob hadn’t known either. “Shit.”

“You…” Hackett’s face carried more pain than she could remember seeing in it. “They put you in the same room? Mr. Taylor, I think it would be wise for you to get the hell away from my daughter.  It might be a good idea to wait on the _Normandy_ for the Commander.”

“Admiral?” Shepard waited until Taylor was gone to look over at Hackett in confusion.

“Cerberus kidnapped Fia and held her for two months.  I had to send Wrex and one of his bounty hunter buddies to rescue her.” Her Dad held a hand out to her but she ignored him to head over to pour herself a drink. “Fia.”

“I plan on taking this bottle up to my room and getting drunk. You three can go fuck yourselves.” Fia took the bottle of Jack in her hand and took the stairs two at a time to get up to her room.  She sealed it immediately and ignored the banging. “Fuck off.”

“Fia.”

“Go away, _Commander._ ”

“C’mon, don’t be like that. Just listen to me for a second.” Shepard pounded on the bedroom door.

“Like you listened to me? You guys _never_ listen to me. So fuck off, I’ve got a date with Jack Daniels.” Fia wandered over to her terminal to turn on old school rock music to the loudest volume possible. 

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Resurrection._

_Commander Shepard is alive._

_Or I think he is.  Could be a clone but he knew about my tattoo which, no one else does. My dad doesn’t even know about it._

_The fuck._

_He’s working for Cerberus on some mission.  I wonder if that’s related to your contract with them._

_I might’ve lost my temper.  I’m going to drink my way through this bottle of whiskey and figure out how I’m sneaking out of my Dad’s apartment without getting a lecture about the importance of the Alliance._

_Stupid._

_Fia_


	39. Listening Without Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It had been a hell of a few days for Fia.  She didn’t really intend to stay on the Citadel for much longer. She couldn’t take all the questions about Shep being _alive_ and with Cerberus.  She’d had several epic screaming matches with Shepard.

They never fought fair when they decided that they were at war with each other.   He’d tried to explain why he was with Cereberus.  She’d found that she wasn’t interested.  She simply told him to leave her the _fuck_ alone. 

Maybe it wasn’t fair since she hadn’t flipped out like this with Zaeed.  She kept going over the fact that the bounty hunter had sat down to really talk to her and had seemed to be interested in her opinion.  And he certainly wasn’t strolling around in Cerberus gear.  Neither Shep nor her father had been all that curious about her thoughts.  They simply seemed to want her to _get_ in line with their way of thinking.

With a shake of her head, Fia decided to focus on something more critical than the idiots in her life.  _A new job._   Wrex didn’t need her services anymore and she wasn’t going to work with Massani anytime soon.  The Alliance was way down on her list of potential career paths, somewhere below cleaning toilets with a toothbrush.

Job hunting usually wasn’t all that difficult for Fia.  She was sitting at the terminal in her room in Anderson’s apartment looking at a few offers that had arrived to her query when someone knocked on her door.  Her dad was waiting for her when she unlocked it.  She waved him in and wandered back over to finish responding to one of the messages about a hacker/research position for an information broker.

“Commander Shepard informs me that you aren’t speaking to him.”  He hovered by her desk and continued to expound for several minutes about why she shouldn’t have quit her job in London, how much the Alliance and _Shep_ _needed_ her.

Fia took a few steps back to put distance between them. “Are you…are you seriously trying to suggest that I should…what the fuck are you doing?”

 _“Ofelia.”_ Hackett ran his fingers through his beard absently. “Shepard isn’t with Cerberus because he wants to be. They brought him back.  He’s with them so he can stop the Collectors from attacking our colonies.  It’s important work. I _trust_ him. He needs us to support him. He needs his best friend to stand by him right now.”

“He’s _with_ Cerberus.  Do I need you remind you what sorts of things that they’ve done over the years?  Do I? I think you might have forgotten.” She couldn’t quite grasp what she was hearing. “It’s fucking Cerberus.”

“It’s not that simple, kid,” he said gruffly.

“I _am_ not a child.” Fia stood up to grab her bag to toss her things back into it. “I’m out of here.”

“Not until you listen to what I’m saying.” Hackett rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Let go of me.” She shrugged him off of her as she continued to finish packing her backpack.  “You _never_ listen.  I know where I stand with you when it relates to the Alliance.  I come fucking second.”

“Fia.”

“You know what? What about what I fucking need?” She pulled the little cruiser out of her pocket and slammed it against his chest. “Happy fucking Birthday to me, Dad. I don’t find myself in _need_ of this or you.”

He looked like she’d shot him for the briefest of moments.  His fingers wrapped around the cruiser before it fell to the ground.  His _Admiral_ mask fell back into place and all she could see was anger.  He opened his mouth to speak only to close it again.

With a sharp nod of his head, he let her storm out of the apartment.  She went straight to the Sky-Port to book a flight back to Earth.  Fia fell backwards on a couch in the waiting area with a groan.  She flung one arm up to cover her eyes.  She’d had arguments with her father before, but none had felt…as….she’d probably just completely and utterly fucked up. 

The more Fia thought about their conversation, the more confused she was.  She might be wrong about Shep, but it hurt her that her dad hadn’t even bothered to listen to her.  He’d just expected her to _hop_ on the Alliance train.

_Fuck it._

_He screwed up too._

She pulled up her omni-tool to find that she’d already received a response to her message about the job.  It was an offer to come work for a week to see if the position would fit both her and the information broker that she’d be working with.  Since she was done on Tuchanka anyway, she might as well try something that she’d enjoy. 

* * *

_From: Shaw Wilcox_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: re: Job Offer._

_I accept your conditions._

_See you on Monday._

_Shaw_

* * *

She was stepping into the airlock of the public transport when her omni-tool beeped.  It was a message from her dad.  She cringed before she’d even read it.  She forced herself to wait until she’d found her private cabin on the ship to open her inbox to see what he’d said.

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Cerberus._

_I woke up once to my daughter standing my quarters, eight years old, trembling with a weapon pointing in my direction.   She’d been tortured and tormented for four years._

_It is highly unlikely that I will ever forget what Cerberus did to you._

_But I also know that Shepard has no choice.  He has to try to stop the Collectors from wiping out every human colony.  I have to put aside my rage about what they did to you so I can focus on stopping the erasure of millions of lives.  I have to swallow the bile that comes up whenever I think about Cerberus because I know that there are bigger things in the galaxy than my need to make the Illusive Man and his scientists pay._

_Forget?  How can I forget? I am constantly plagued by the idea that I failed to keep you safe._

_If you’re going to be angry with me for betraying you, at the very least do me the respect of not accusing me of forgetting something that is etched in my memory._

_I’ll keep your little ship safe for you until you need it again._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Cerberus._

_There are days when it would be nice if you’d just listen to me.  Just listen.  The only damn thing I heard from you today was what you, the Alliance and fucking Shep need me to do._

_When was the last fucking time that you asked how I was doing? Or…fuck it, what’s the point?_

_I don’t need the fucking ship. I don’t need you or the Alliance or Shep._

_I’ve got a new job, and maybe I’ll just make a new fucking life with it to.  I can always make myself disappear; I’m very good at creating identities and hiding._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Listening._

_I am listening, kid._

_I promise, I’m listening._

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Listening._

_You there?_

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad:_

_Subj: re: Listening._

_No, you really aren’t. You haven’t in a long time.  And you wonder why I always go to Anderson with certain things.  He at least bothers to listen and he gives me advice.  He doesn’t just demand that I do what he thinks is right._

_And I’m done trying._

_You can expend your efforts on the Golden Boy.  I’m sure he’ll be far less disappointing than I’ve been over the years.  He’s certainly less fragile than you constantly assume me to be._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Where are you?_

_We need to talk._

_How can I listen if you don’t talk to me?_

_Dad_

* * *

Within a week, Fia had moved out of her flat to New York where Wilcox IB Incorporated was located.  She had found the owner, Shaw Wilcox, to be amenable to her moving there under a false name.  Her payments were _under_ the table as well.

She enjoyed the work.  Most of her time was spent hacking systems or hunting down information for his clients.  It didn’t hurt that he was _very_ hot. 

He was tall, taller even than Eddie.  He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair that was usually slicked back in a way that looked equally controlled and careless.  It fit the man’s personality as well.  He had stubble that was too short to be a beard but to well-defined to be a five o’clock shadow.

She could _always_ count on him to be smoking a cigarette in his office with his black boots resting on his desk.  She’d never seen a business owner who wore t-shirts, jeans and a leather jacket to work every day.  He had a scar that ran along his nose that made her think that he’d been in a bar fight at some point.  She’d have to invite him over for drinks and pizza at some point to see if she could get the story out of him. 

“Long night?”

She looked up from her terminal to find the man in question standing in the door to her office. “Something like that.”

“You never did tell me why the hell you wanted to move here using a different name.” Shaw stepped into the office and set a cup of coffee on her desk. 

 _“You_ never did tell me why the hell you insisted that the company move within the first week that we were here.” Fia retorted back at him.

“No.” He licked his bottom lip and then grinned at her. “We’re moving again in a few weeks. You’ll get used to it.”

“Why bother with an office at all?” She grabbed the coffee and took a sip. 

“Would you rather work in my hotel room? I have _no_ problems with that.” Shaw rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

“You are _not_ that a good-looking, don’t flatter yourself.” Fia lied through her teeth before shooing him out of her office. “Go, be wealthy and self-absorbed, I’m too damn busy to deal with your shit.”

“Was there a no in that sentence?” He ducked when she threw an empty cupcake wrapper at him. “Are you single?”

“I have no damn idea.” She used her biotics to nudge him towards the door. “Let me get back to work.”

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: New York_

_I do know a  Shaw Wilcox._

_I didn’t know that he owned a business._

_That’s fucking interesting._

_Watch him; he likes to let his hands wander._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Wandering Hands._

_Really?_

_Fascinating._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Wandering hands._

_That is not bloody fascinating._

_Tell the bastard to keep his hands to his bloody self._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Wandering hands._

_Why?_

_Is there someone with a prior claim? I was under the assumption that your hands were wandering elsewhere._

_Am I mistaken?_

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Shaw Wilcox_

_Subj: Calling in a Debt._

_You fucking owe me._

_What the fuck are you doing in New York with Fia Hackett?_

_And I want the goddamn truth, not whatever bullshit that you’ve told her._

_Zaeed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Reference: Shaw Wilcox: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/70116653910/lovingmalemodels-joris-engel


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a two chapter day. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Two months passed in which Fia hadn’t spoken with her dad, Shep or Eddie once. Granted Eddie wasn’t reachable at the moment so that wasn’t her fault. The other two she was pointedly ignoring.  She caught the frequent ANN reports that mentioned sightings of _Commander Shepard._  He’d been on Horizon apparently when it was attacked.  She heard rumors about him on Illium as well.

She missed Eddie.  He had been out of reach for months on some assignment that he couldn’t tell her about.   Her messages to him were never responded to.  She could’ve used his advice.  She was almost desperate enough to ask his dad for advice, but he’d likely tell her to contact her own father.

Shaw Wilcox, her information broker boss, was very attentive. _Maybe too attentive._  He was always there for her when something was bothering her.  It started to feel a little _too_ convenient.  She’d started encrypting her outgoing messages even more than she usually did.

Her _adventures_ with Cerberus had made her paranoid.  She wanted honest, unbiased advice and had no one to turn to.  She threw the data-chip in her hand aside in disgust.  She felt incredibly alone. She hadn’t even heard from Zaeed in months.  

She briefly considered talking to Anderson.   The trouble with that was that Dad 2.0 would without a doubt tell her father.  How could he not? Hackett was his husband.

Alienating herself from everyone had been a foolish thing to do, even if she knew that her Dad had been trying to catch up to her.  She’d already sent one of his trackers back to him.  She ran a hand through her short blue hair.

_Damn it._

_Damn her stupid Hackett pride._

_Damn his fucking stubbornness too._

A knock on her office door told her that Shaw had arrived for lunch.   He’d taken to bringing her pizza every day.  She put on a _happy face_ to drown her stress in greasy, cheesy decadence. It was one of the few upsides to this mess.

Shaw winked at her as he set the pizza on her desk.  He dragged his fingers through his slicked back brown hair.  His dark green eyes always seemed to hold a secret.  They talked about her current project while they ate their way through the medium pie.

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Cerberus._

_I know you aren’t interested in hearing from me but you need to listen for once in your stubborn life._

_Shepard found out from a reliable source that Cerberus is tracking you.  They’ve gotten someone close to you that isn’t necessarily a Cerberus operative but is still being paid by them._

_Where the hell are you?_

_At the very least, let me know that you’re alive and safe._

_Consider the delicate nature of my heart._

_I love you, kid._

_Dad_

* * *

She ignored the messages from him that followed. She refused to contact him this instant.  His warning about Cerberus had increased her paranoia though.  So she did something that she should’ve done before she accepted the new job months ago.

It was four in the morning when Fia finished digging into Shaw Wilcox since Zaeed had never really given her anything concrete on him.  She had to hack into both Cerberus and Alliance files to find what she was looking for.  She sent a message saying that she was too sick to work and a second one accepting Patricia’s belated invitation to come to Omega to celebrate her birthday.

Shaw Wilcox it turned out was a bounty hunter who also worked as a _merc-for-hire_.   Fia decided to figure out what to do with him _after_ she took a little vacation.   She packed a bag to head to the docks to book a transport to the Terminus Systems.

She was sending a message to Eddie asking him to contact her when she noticed the person following her.  She thought at first it might be Cerberus until she recognized him as one of the people that had served under her father.  She caught the woman by the arm and dragged her back into the restrooms. 

She used her biotics to freeze the woman. “Tell _Admiral Hackett_ that I do not need to be followed. Tell him that is daughter has no _interest_ in speaking with him.  She’s choosing to spend her time with a parent who will listen to her.”

It was a low blow but Fia was furious that he’d sent someone after her after the first time.  She left the woman locked up in the restroom and hopped on the transport.  She stayed by the airlock to make sure that no unwanted stragglers made their way onto the ship before it left.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: Patricia._

_Any idea where the hell she is?_

_I should’ve taken your advice and talked to Fia about Shepard’s connection with Cerberus.  We have to make sure that she’s ok.  You know what Patricia can be like, if she’s sober, it might not be so bad.  But if she’s looking for her next fix of red sand…see if you can find anything._

_I’m not losing her, David.  Not again, not because I’ve been a stubborn fool._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Patricia._

_I spoke with Shepard who thinks that he saw Patricia on Omega the last time that he was there.  He’s going to head back to see if he can find anything out.  In the meantime, I found Patricia’s new extranet account information._

_You might try reaching Patricia via vid-comm. Maybe she’ll answer? If she needs credits, she’ll likely answer your hail._

_David_

* * *

_From: Commander Shepard_

_To: Admiral Hackett_

_Subj: re: Fia._

_The Normandy will be on Omega in a day or two. I had to head that direction anyway to drop the memorial off on Alchera.  Once I’m done on Alchera, I’ll see if Aria can provide any insight on Patricia or Fia._

_I talked to Massani like you asked. He claims to have not heard anything from Fia. I’m not entirely certain that I believe him._

_Is Eddie still off to parts unknown?   Fia might turn to him instead of Patricia if he’s available._

_John_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Omega._

_What’s going on, Imp?_

_Did Shaw do something?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia Hackett_

_To: Captain Stevens_

_Subj: Eddie._

_Have you heard from him?_

_I need to talk to him._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Captain Stevens_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: re: Eddie._

_He’s still not reachable.  I think that’ll change in another week or so since his mission should be wrapped up by then._

_You ok?_

_Anything I can do to help?_

_You can talk to me about anything.  I can’t promise not to tell your Dad if I think he needs to hear it. But I will listen and give an honest opinion._

_James_

* * *

_From: Fia Hackett_

_To: Captain Stevens_

_Subj: re: Eddie._

_I’m fine, in a loose sense of the word fine._

_I think I screwed up and I don’t know how to fix it.  It’s not all my fault but…here I am and I don’t know how to bring all the pieces back together._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Captain Stevens_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: re: Eddie._

_I’ll tell you something that I told my son a few years ago when he came to me for advice._

_If you make a mistake, you have to own it.  Admit it. Apologize if necessary, and then you move forward.  You can’t make other people do the same thing.  You just have to handle yourself in a way that you are comfortable with. _

_Your dad loves you.  He’s a hard-headed SOB at times, but he’s a good man.  You two are like peas in a pod at times.  Have you considered that he might be feeling the same way?  He might feel like he’s hurt you.   He probably feels like he’s lost you._

_Think about it.  I won’t tell him what we talked about.  I might tell him that you’re alive though.  He’s been worried about your safety._

_If you decide that you want to come up, all you have to do is let me know.  I’ll set a course for wherever you are._

_James_

* * *

Patricia hadn’t changed at all over the years, except she looked about twenty years older than she actually was.  Fia regretted her decision to come to Omega almost immediately but it was too late to change her mind.  She was too proud to message her dad, not yet anyway.  Stubbornness ran in the genes.

Fia sat in the corner of the living room in the dark shadows early a few mornings after she’d arrived. She watched as her mother answered a hail on her vid-comm.  She was surprised when Hackett popped up.  She started to make her presence known then decided to wait. 

“Steven.”

“Patricia.” Hackett looked and sounded completely worn out. “Where is she?”

“What’s it worth to you?” Patricia had the hungry sound that she always did when she was in need of credits. “Hmm? How much will you give me this time to make sure that she’s safe?  I could tell Cerberus or the batarians or anyone else who sees you and Commander Shepard as an enemy where she is.  How much will you pay me to keep quiet?”

“She’s your daughter,” he snapped at her in disgust.

“And? I’m more interested in the lovely credits that I need.  I’m out of dust, I need it, Steven. What’s her safety worth?” Patricia changed from desperate to seductive.

From her hiding place, Fia could see the rage that her dad was trying to bottle up.  He finally answered that his daughter’s safety was worth everything.  Patricia gave him her account number and said that she’d be waiting.

When the call had disconnected, Fia froze her mother in stasis.  She packed her bags and was on her way to the docking bay immediately.  She was pacing by the docking bay trying to figure out what to do next when a hand grabbed her by the arm.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia spun around prepared for a fight. “Shep?”

“Need a ride?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to lead her towards through the doors.  She caught sight of the _Normandy_ through the viewing window.

“I’m still pissed off at you.” Her glare slowly started to fade. “Can I fly the ship?”

“No.”

“Just for a second.” She heaved an exaggerated sigh when he shook his head. “ _Fine._ ”

They exchanged grins and Fia thought that they might be _ok_. Shep might’ve said no but Joker let her take the pilot’s seat for a few minutes.  She didn’t care much for the AI but she’d missed the cranky bastard who flew better than anyone she’d ever met.

“C’mon, I’ll give you a tour.” Shep dragged her away from the bridge. 

“Fine, but I don’t want to see Taylor or Lawson.” Fia wasn’t sure that she could control herself.

The tour started in engineering where she found herself talking with a young biotic named whose story was disturbingly familiar to her in some ways.  They talked at length about the facility where she’d been experimented on that she wanted to destroy.

A terrifying thought struck Fia as she looked over the files that Jack had been going through.  Her kidnapping, everything that Cerberus had done to her; it was in essence a test run for kids like Jack.  They had moved obviously on to a larger scale experiment.

Shep had taken one look at her face and immediately decide to continue the tour. Eventually, he brought her up to his quarters where she sat numbly on his couch.  He waved a glass of whiskey in front of her.  He’d carefully kept her away from Miranda and Jacob.  It had been a wise move since she wasn’t sure that she could’ve controlled herself.

“Fia?”

“Don’t.” She had reached a tentative peace with him and didn’t want to ruin it. “I’m really glad that you’re alive. I _missed_ you.”

He took the glass from her and dragged her up into a hug. “Really? I swear the Cerberus thing is temporary.  And I plan to destroy the place where Jack was kept with all those other kids…for you.”

“Smooth talking idiot.” Fia punched him in the arm and dropped back on the couch. She took the drink that he held out to her. “Have you seen Eddie?”

“He’s…”

“Still mad about your mutual ex? Which one?” Fia shook her head with a laugh.  Eddie and Shep had fallen out before his death when Shep had stolen Eddie’s girlfriend…for a second time.

“Please don’t remind me,” he groaned.  He stole the glass from her and took a long drink.  “I have someone that I think is anxious to see you.”

“Oh?” Fia followed him back over to the elevator and back down to the engineering deck.  She knocked on the door that Shep led her too.

“Who the bloody hell knocks on a goddamn ship?”

_No shit. No fucking way._

Fia elbowed Shep in the side before answering. “Someone with manners, Massani.”

The door slid open to reveal Zaeed standing in greaves and a tank-top.  It was a good look for him.  From the grease on the shirt, he appeared to have been cleaning his weapons.  Fia smirked at the thought.

“Imp.”

“So exactly how well do you two know each other?” Shep looked between the two of them with what Fia could tell was growing curiosity.

“None of your goddamn business.” Zaeed shoved the man out of his _quarters_ and tugged Fia into them. “She’ll be back with you in a fucking minute.”

Fia wandered into his quarters and glanced down at the rifle on the nearby table.  She twisted around to lean against the wall as she watched Zaeed come closer.  He rested his hand on the wall next to her shoulder and bent down until they were practically nose to nose.

“Hello, Imp.”

“And you couldn’t have mentioned that you were with _Commander_ Shepard at some point?” She reached up to flick him on the neck.

“You weren’t exactly talking to anyone.” He glared down at her. “And you never fucking answered my question about Shaw’s bloody wandering hands.”

“And why would you care about that?”

“Fia?”

She glanced back to find Shep standing in the now open doorway. “Yes?”

“Time to leave Zaeed to finish cleaning his weapons,” Shep said with barely a hint of a grin.

Fia winked at Zaeed and ducked under his arm to follow Shepard to the elevator. “Later, Zaeed.”

The rest of the jump to the Citadel, Fia caught Shepard up with everything going on in her life.  She had expected to book a transport home to Earth but she exited the airlock to find her dad waiting for her.  He was leaning against the railing with a worried look on his face.

_Shit._

“Are you ok?”

Fia walked a ways past him.  She set her bag on the ground to rest her arms on the railing as she looked across the viewing deck.  Her fingers went into her empty pocket as she felt him move up beside her.

“I think you might need this.” His hand came into view with the little toy cruiser on his palm.

She covered her face with her hands but the tears slipped out anyway.  His arms immediately went around her to bring her close. He slid the cruiser into her hand when she finally pulled back.

“So on a scale of your ruined hat to Shep throwing me through a wall, how angry are you?”  She picked absently at the peeling paint on the toy so she didn’t have to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Worried, not mad.” He picked up her bag and with a firm hand on her shoulder led her towards the docking back on the opposite side from the _Normandy_. “Come home? I thought we could celebrate your birthday.  We never really got a chance to do that this year.”

“Home?”

“You’re _my_ daughter.  My home will _always_ be your home.” Hackett didn’t give her a chance to say anything as they walked through the airlock into his ship. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Cupcakes?”

“Not quite.” He gestured to the person waiting for them on the bridge.

“Eddie. You utter jackass, have you never heard of messaging?” Fia launched herself at him.

“Hey, little Admiral.” He swung her around and then set her down looking a little sheepish. “Sorry, Sir.”

“At ease, Commander.” Hackett shook his head. “I’ll be in my quarters.”

“Commander? Are you sleeping your way to the top again?” She elbowed Eddie in the side. “What have I told you about calling me ‘Little Admiral’?”

“Dunno, I just keep hearing all this noise from somewhere down below.” He rested his arm on top of her head. “You do make a great armrest though.”

 _“_ Be nice or I’ll hack into your extra-net account and send copies of your porn cache to your mother.” Fia laughed at him as he yanked her back into a hug and ruffled her hair. “I missed you too.”

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: Safe._

_We got her back, safe._

_Fatherhood is sure hard on the heart. I’ve got how many Alliance marines depending on my leadership, and one blue-haired girl is capable of making my entire world stop.  I have to find a way to keep Patricia from messing with her again._

_I’m worried that one of these times, I’m not going to get to her in time or Fia’s amazing resilience is going to fail. I know she’s capable of taking care of herself…but all I can see when I look at her is her eight year old self standing in my quarters, trembling like a leaf with a gun in her hand._

_How the hell can I protect her from her own mother?_

_Any chance you can join us on Arcturus for a few days?_

_Steven_

* * *

Hackett looked up in surprise when Fia entered is cabin after knocking.  He’d expected her and Stevens to be wreaking havoc somewhere on the ship or at least on each other.  He wasn’t expecting her to walk into his quarters and plop down on the couch beside him.

“I cancelled the credits transfer to Patricia.  She doesn’t deserve those funds. You earned them, keep them.” Fia played with the laces of one of her shoes.

“So you were listening, I wondered.” Hackett shifted on the sofa so he was facing her.

“I was.”

“Fia…”

She held up her hand to stop him. “I know I screwed up though, I’d like to point out that you did too. You wore dark blue pajama bottoms with an Alliance t-shirt.”

“What?”  He was confused by the sudden change of topic.

“The night that I snuck into your quarters to kill you.  You knew I was there; you could’ve shot me before the lights came on but you didn’t. You didn’t recognize me right away.  But I knew you instantly, from all the times that you vid-commed with mom trying to convince her to give me up.  I’d lay on the floor by my bedroom door to watch without being seen.” Fia pulled out the cruiser from her pocket. “One of these days, I’m going to learn that when she says that she’s sober, she means that she’s run out of credits to get more dust.”  

“Probably not.”

_“Dad.”_

“She’s your mother.  I think you’re always going to want to try to have a relationship with her.” Hackett took her hand in his.  “It’s my job to be there every time to help ease the pain.”

“Why the hell did you ever sleep with her?” Fia closed her eyes at the question.  She couldn’t believe that she’d finally asked it.

“Alcohol might have been involved.  David’s convinced that she slipped something into my drink.  It’s possible.” He plucked the cruiser from her fingers.

“Oh that’s just perfect,” she groaned.

“Hey, listen to me, kid.” Hackett handed the ship back to her. “You’re the best damn thing to happen to me.  I don’t care _how_ it happened.  I’m just glad that I have you in my life.”

“Yea, yea.”

“ _Fia.”_

Fia sank back against the couch again with a sigh. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t.  I’m sorry.  I’ve been lectured to by a variety of people including my own damn husband.” He frowned at her when she grinned. “It wasn’t an enjoyable experience but they all had a point.  I didn’t listen to you and I’ve been treating you like you’re still eight years old.”

“Yep.”

“Yep? That’s all I get?”

“Yep,” she shrugged.

“You’re hard on the heart, kid.” He clutched dramatically at his chest.

“Dad.”

“Are we going to be ok?”

Fia leaned over until her head rested against his shoulder. “Yep.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	42. Yes without saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It was completely stupid to head back to her apartment on Earth.  Stupid to tell Shaw she was back. She was being a complete idiot.  She hadn’t even bothered to tell her dad about what she’d found out.

_There was something about him._

“Welcome back.”

Fia didn’t ask how he’d gotten into her place.  She had heard the door open moments earlier.  If Shaw was breaking in, then he knew that _she_ knew.  

“Why didn’t you turn me over to Cerberus?” Fia sat on her bed and stared at Shaw standing in her doorway.

“I like you,” he shrugged. “You’re a fiery little thing. It’s complicated.”

“Fiery?”

“Yep.” Shaw grinned at her. “Are you going to turn me over to your _Daddy?”_

_“Hell no.”_

"Are you going to shoot me?" He glanced over at her pistol.

"No." She moved off of her bed and backed him up against a wall. 

"Are you going to kiss me?" He smirked at her.

"Maybe."

"This is going to end incredibly fucking badly for me." He brought his fingers up to grip the side of her neck firmly; his thumb flicked her upper lip. “ _Very_ badly.”

"It usually does," Fia grinned.

“We have to go.” He grabbed the bag that she hadn’t had time to unpack and started throwing in the rest of her belongings.

“Go?”

“Unless you’d like for Cerberus to catch up with us?” He zipped up her bag and tossed it to her. “Shall we?

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Moving out of NYC._

_You know anything about Cerberus still being after me?_

_And I still haven’t heard a word about why Shaw’s wandering hands bothered you so much._

_Fia_

* * *

Fia glanced up when the door to her hotel room slid open and two familiar men stepped in. “ _Shit._ ”

“Miss me, Mini-Hackett?” Aidan glanced over at the tall man standing behind her. “Apparently not as much as I missed you.”

“So, Little Admiral, care to explain why you’re with a merc that’s on Cereberus’ payroll?” Eddie advanced into the room.  He spoke to Fia but his eyes were focused on Shaw.

“You know, I had a dream like this once,” Fia remarked casually. “We were all naked.  It was a _good_ dream.”

“Really?” Shaw gave her a wicked grin that seemed to make the other two men even _angrier._ “And you’re wrong about Cerberus. I’m just here to keep her out of trouble.”

“Why would a known mercenary care if Hackett’s daughter is out of harm’s way?” Aidan asked suspiciously.

“He wouldn’t.” Fia stared at Shaw as if she were seeing him for the first time.  All the pieces of the confusing puzzle finally slid into place. “He wouldn’t, but I know someone who would. How much did Zaeed pay you?”

“More than Cerberus.” Shaw winked at her. “Cerberus hired me first.  Zaeed found out a few weeks ago and paid me more not to turn you over to them.”

Aidan stormed past Eddie to grab her by the arm and drag her out of the room.  He didn’t say anything as he led her down the hotel hallway towards a room at the far end that he _gently_ shoved her into once he’d gotten the door open.   She stood in the center of the room and watched him pace in front of her.

“You _never_ wrote me back.” He glared at her.

“You never actually wrote, aside from that one time.” She stayed where she was as he started towards her. “We’re not _in_ a relationship.  I haven’t even seen you in almost two damn years.”

“I do believe that I can solve that _particular_ fucking problem.” Aidan rested his hands on her waist and yanked her hard against him.  “What the hell were you doing in his hotel room?”

“I wasn’t in _his_ hotel room.  He was in mine.  And we haven’t done a damn thing aside from kissing…once, maybe twice. Possibly three times.” Fia grinned when he lifted her up off the ground.  His arms wound tightly around her.  He backed them up until they bumped into the wall. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m considering taking you against the wall.” He nudged her legs apart with his thigh. “Have a problem with that, _Ofelia?_ ”

“Did Admiral Hackett include seduction in his request when he told you to find his daughter?” Fia had started to forget how much she liked that he used her _full_ name.  “And yes I do have a problem with it. Put me down.”

“Special bloody circumstances.” Aidan rested his face against her shirt between her breasts. “I’m being transferred back to London.  You said…”

 _“Aidan.”_ She smacked him lightly on the back of the head. “Put _me_ down, _now._ ”

“I missed you.” His hands gripped her even more tightly. “Do you really want to be with that greasy bastard?”

“He wasn’t greasy.” Fia played with the bars on the shoulders of his uniform. “His hair is almost silky and I’m not with him.”

_“Silky?”_

“Why exactly are you two here anyway?” Fia decided that a distraction was a good plan. 

 “Eddie is here because Admiral Hackett was concerned.” Aidan spoke as his lips moved along her jawline. “I’m here because I _missed_ you and I wasn’t letting you go without a fight.”

“Aidan.”

“No, I said it once before, and you pretended that you didn’t hear me.” His lips went up to her ear so he could whisper directly into it. “Can you hear it now, Ofelia? I _love_ you.  I have since that fucking day when we got arrested for kissing in Big Ben. I love you and I still want to marry you, damn it.”

“Put me down, Aidan.” Fia waited until he’d set her down to use her biotics to back him up.  “You broke up with me.  I’m _not_ going to feel guilty for moving on and I am _not_ falling into bed with you. Do not touch me like that again without my permission.”

“I missed you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have broken up with me when all I asked for was time.” Fia pushed him out of the way and stepped back into the hall to find Eddie waiting. “Where’s the shuttle?”

“Outside.” He held up her backpack. “Is this everything that you had with you?”

She peered into it before nodding. “Yep.”

Aidan stepped up behind her to rest his hands on top of her shoulders. “Let’s go.”

“Eddie.”

“Fia?”

“If he touches me again without my permission, please knock his ass out.” Fia used her biotics to push Aidan away from her. “If you want to get back with me that is _not_ how you’re going to do it.  It’s been over two years.  Stop acting like it was two days ago.”

Eddie shifted forward between the two of them. He placed his hand on Aidan’s chest when he started to move again. “Let her be for now.  You push her and you’ve lost her already. She’s a fucking Hackett after all.”

* * *

_From: Shaw Wilcox_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: The Little Biotic Package._

_It’s been delivered to the Alliance safely, for good, I think._

_I’m heading to Illium, let me know if you need anything else.  I’m gonna miss her.  She’s a fiery little thing, good kisser too._

_Shaw_

* * *

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Shaw Wilcox  
_

_Subj: re: The Little Biotic Package._

_And how the bloody hell would you know how she kisses?_

_Meet me on Illium.  I believe the Normandy is heading there in a couple of days anyway._

_We’ve got some goddamn business to attend to._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Shaw Wilcox._

_You sneaky bastard._

_You could’ve told me what you’d found out._

_I’m on my way to Arcturus apparently._

_So what I really want to know is were we just screwing around to screw around or is it more than that?  I turned down a very handsome man, two actually, so I’d like an answer to my question._

_And yes, I did kiss him._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: More._

_It’s definitely more, Imp._

_I’m stuck on the bloody Normandy for now._

_I assumed that this was a conversation that you’d rather have after I’m done with fucking Cerberus.  I’m not fucking talking about kissing via the extra-net. That’s a goddamn conversation that needs to be done in person._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Kissing._

_You seem to have a lot of things to say on the matter without wanting to talk about it._

_Fine. I’ll wait._

_Better be worth it._

_Fia_


	43. Taking matters into his own hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Zaeed sat in the empty crew mess with a cup of coffee in his hand.  He’d been waiting patiently for a moment to corner the Commander.  He knew that something had happened with Fia.  It had gotten shoved to the back when they’d returned to the _Normandy_ to find it empty except for the goddamn pilot.

He’d still managed to overhear pieces of a conversation between Hackett and Shepard.  The bloody Imp would blow him off if he asked her what had happened.  She’d been ignoring him in any case until he gave her a ‘real answer’ and not a ‘stupidly cryptic’ one. 

_Goddamn Imp._

“Massani?”

Zaeed glanced up to find Shepard watching him. “Sit.”

The Commander raised an eyebrow but sat anyway. “You could’ve come to my quarters if you needed to talk.”

“Is she ok?” He didn’t bother with a name. Even with the entire crew taken, Shepard would know who he was talking about.

“I think…” Shepard rubbed his fingers vigorously across the top of his head. “I don’t know.  It’s Fia.  She always _seems_ fine. I wish…The Illusive Man needs to just leave her the hell alone.  And I really _wish_ Patricia would stop screwing with her head.”

“Why haven’t any of you actually paid the bitch a visit and done something about it?” Zaeed asked pointedly.

“It’s not…”

“I don’t goddamn understand you people.” Zaeed shot to his feet and stormed over to dump his coffee in the sink.  He turned to Shepard with a look of pure disgust on his face. “You’re supposed to be her friends, her family.  All you people fucking do is treat her like she’s fragile instead of maybe dealing with the actual issues like Cerberus or that bitch that calls herself her mother.”

“Massani.”

“When do we hit the Collector Base?” Zaeed decided it was a waste of time to talk to Shepard about Fia.

“We’re going through the Omega-4 Relay in a few hours.” Shepard stared down at his hands for a moment. “Why are you so interested in Fia anyway?”

“I like the Imp,” he shrugged.

Shepard frowned up at him. “You _like_ her?  I think I should be more worried about _you_ than Patricia.”

Zaeed grabbed Shepard by the front of his armor and lifted him up out of the chair to push him against the Med Bay glass. “Come again?”

“Massani.”

“I’ll be on the fourth deck. I’ll be throwing my knives at a target.  I wouldn’t bother me until we’re at the Collector Base. I might accidentally _miss._ ” Zaeed released Shepard and strode towards the elevator.

* * *

_From: Shep_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: The Collectors._

_I know. I’ll be fine though. Joker’s fine._

_I’ll save the Doc.  And I’ll make sure that we all come back safely._

_Anyone in particular that you want to make sure is safe?_

_Shep_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Shep_

_Subj: re: Your Stupidity._

_No._

_Bite me._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Shaw Wilcox_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: Omega._

_I can be there in a few hours, I was on my way there for a job actually._

_Why?_

_Shaw_

* * *

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Shaw Wilcox_

_Subj: re: Omega._

_I want to know every goddamn thing that you can find on someone who’s living in one of the human slums.  I’m attaching a file with her name and identifying information._

_Don’t be seen, and don’t do anything until I get there._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: The Collector Base._

_So Shep tells me that the Normandy is heading through the relay in an hour._

_I’m on my way to Vancouver.  That data packet that he found with Cerberus information is proving harder to decrypt than the Alliance thought.  Since I have some experience with Cerberus codes, I offered to help._

_I know. I know.  But it’s Cerberus, and I’m working as a contractor instead of a civilian employee.  I can tell them to fuck off anytime that I want.  It’s important though.  They need to be able to stop Cerberus, and quickly.  The whole Reaper invasion thing scares me._

_Fia_

_P.S. Come back safe.  Bring the Golden Boy back too.  I already lost him once._

* * *

The first stop that the _Normandy_ made when it returned from destroying the Collector Base was on Omega.  Zaeed made his exit there.  Shepard had invited him to stick around for a bit.  They still had a few mission to take care of, but he wasn’t interested.  He had things to do.

He needed to take care of _someone_ on Omega and then he was going to follow a lead on Zaeed.  When he finished with that, there was a Little Imp in Vancouver that he owed a _long_ conversation to.  He’d heard from Shepard about her run in with Major Coats.

Shepard apparently didn’t approve of the man though he wouldn’t say why.  He didn’t give a shit if he was honest.  It was in his best interest to not give Coats a chance to get back in Fia’s good graces.  First though, first he was paying a little visit to a certain woman on Omega.

“Who the hell are you?”

“The fucking devil.” Zaeed lifted Patricia up against the wall with his hand firmly gripping her throat.  She’d tried to run when he broke into filthy hovel that she called an apartment.  It was digusting. “You’re going to stay away from Fia Hackett.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’m going to let Urdnot Wrex toss you into his varren pit.” Zaeed sneered at her when she started to tremble. “I might slit your fucking throat first.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh? I’m not fucking Alliance.  I don’t give a damn if you live or died. But she does, so you get one goddamn chance.” Zaeed’s fingers tightened on her neck until she started clawing at his hand as he cut off her air.  He eased his hold after a few seconds. “Contact her in any manner and I’ll make sure that you feel every ounce of pain that you’ve caused her over the years.  It’ll be music to my fucking ears to listen to you beg for death before I give it to you.”

“I…”

“The only goddamn answer that I want to hear is that you understand.” Zaeed let her slide to the ground. “Stay away from her, stay away from dust as well. I’ll let myself out.”

“Why?”

Zaeed glanced up to find Shaw watching him as he stepped out of Patricia’s apartment. “Why what?”

“That’s Fia’s mother. Why would you do that to her?” Shaw asked again.

“That bitch turned her four year old daughter over to Cerberus for credits and drugs.” Zaeed took a deep breath to stop himself for turning around and going back inside the apartment. “She’s done nothing but hurt her _daughter_ again and again.  She’s lucky that I didn’t rip her goddamn heart out.”

“Where you heading next?”

“None of your fucking business.” Zaeed punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Thanks for getting the info.”

“Yea.”

* * *

_From: Shaw Wilcox_

_To: Trox_

_Subj: Dust._

_You still have that supply of bad dust that you were looking to dump?_

_I might just have a use for it._

_Shaw_

* * *

Fia reclined on her back on a bench in the middle of the garden that ran along the back of her apartment building.  She was trying to work out a part of the decryption code in her mind.    It was a beautiful sunny day so she’d gone outside to enjoy it.  She huffed in annoyance when someone tugged on leg of her cargo pants.

“Go away.”

“Hello to you too.”

“Zaeed?” Fia shot up off of the bench to quickly and ended up swaying dizzily on her feet for a second. “Trippy.”

“Easy, Imp.” He took her by the arms to guide her back down to the bench.

“I thought the _Normandy_ was heading to the Citadel.” Fia had heard from Shep about the completely screwed up mission on Aratoht.  He wasn’t all that pleased with her dad at the moment. “And I heard that you were off hunting Vido.”

“He can wait,” Zaeed shrugged.

“You already killed him, didn’t you?” Fia grinned at him knowingly.

“Bloody Imp.”

“Why are you here?” Fia used her foot to kick him in the ass and keep him from sitting beside her.  She was still grinning when he grabbed her by the arm to drag her off of the bench into his arms.  She was about to kiss him when her omni-tool beeped. She stretched her arms around Zaeed’s neck so she could answer the vid-hail.  She had to lean her head to the side so he wasn’t obscuring her view. “Dad?”

“Fia?” Her dad flickered into view.  He frowned at her. “Are you…what…exactly _whose_ body are you currently wrapped around?”

“He’s fully clothed and I’m fully clothed. That’s all you need to know.” Fia grinned at him though her smile started to fade as she caught the look in her dad’s eyes. Something was _really_ wrong. “What’s going on? It’s not Shep is it?”

“No, kid. Look…I was going to wait until I could tell you in person or David was there with you but ANN is picking up the report.” He turned away from his terminal for a moment and Fia felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice down her back.

“Dad. You’re kinda scaring me.” She frowned at him. “Dad 2.0 isn't here."

He was quiet for a long while. Zaeed set Fia back on the bench and sat beside her.  He wrapped an arm around her back.  Finally, her dad seemed to gather himself enough to tell her that her mo…that Patricia had overdosed.  She’d been found in her apartment the day before. 

“I’m so sorry, kid.”

“Don’t.”

“Fia.”

She lifted her eyes up to meet his. “I’m…fine, Dad.  It’s not like I haven’t expected this to happen at some point.  Is…was there a funeral? What happened to her body?”

“I…”

“Tell me,” she ordered.

“Omega doesn’t really have a _funeral_ protocol for junkies.” Hackett covered his eyes for a moment. “She will probably be spaced.”

“They'll throw her out of an airlock?” Fia stumbled to her feet and made it one step before sinking to her knees. She shut her omni-tool down to cut off her dad’s worried voice and then slammed her fist into the grass. “Fuck.”

“Imp?” Zaeed squatted beside her.  He placed a hand over hers.

“I’m so glad she’s gone. Fuck.  Does that make me a terrible person?” Fia shifted from her knees onto her back to stare up at the sky.  She let Zaeed interlace his fingers with hers. “I wanted her to be a mother so badly, so…much that there were times that I almost ruined my relationship with my dad for it.  She never was. She was a fucking bitch.  She would’ve traded me for credits or sand any day of the week. She did, multiple times. So why does it hurt?”

“Cause you aren’t her.  You’re your father’s daughter, through and through.” Zaeed pulled her closer so he could ease her up into his lap. “Come on.  I’ll find some really good fucking whiskey and get you drunk.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”  Fia dragged in a few ragged breaths before getting to her feet.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: Screw the Committee._

_Seriously, she’s not answering my hails. I’m worried about her.  Go check on our daughter, please? It’s not like the idiots are going to decide anything about Shepard right now in any case._

_I assume that she’s at her apartment._

_Steven_

* * *

“Massani?” Anderson looked _very_ confused when Zaeed opened the door for him. “What…where’s Fia?”

“Whooooo is it?” Fia stumbled into the hallway and clung to Zaeed to keep from sliding to the floor. “Oh. ‘s you. Wha…why…hi.”

“She’s drunk.” Anderson followed Zaeed back into the room as he _helped_ Fia find the couch.  She fell face first down on it then rolled over on her back.  “ _Very_ drunk. She’s a biotic. How much has she had to drink?”

“Ryncol’s my friend.” Fia waved a hand around until she smacked the empty bottle. “’s empty.  I want more.”

“No.” Zaeed shook his head at her.

“Roofless bastard.”

“I think she means ruthless.” Anderson sat on an armchair across from the couch. “How is she?”

“’m fine.” She waved the bottle around. “Aidan would gimme more.”

“Oh really?” Zaeed crouched in front of her to take the bottle before she broke the damn thing. “Should I leave and get the goddamn bastard?”

“Uhm. No.” She grabbed at his arm but missed and almost slid off of the couch. “Roofless bastard.”

“Maybe you should sleep off the ryncol?” Anderson took the empty bottle from Zaeed and headed into the kitchen to toss it in the trash.

“She’s dead.” Fia’s words were still slightly distorted but the humor in her eyes was gone.  She turned towards Zaeed. “Did you do it?”

“No.”

“You sure?” Fia sat up but seemed to be having trouble focusing on anything. “She’s been a damn addict since before I was born.  Now she dies?  She couldn’t have bit the dust when I was little and saved me the trouble of…wha was I talking about?”

“I think it’s time to get some goddamn sleep, Imp.” Zaeed tried to get her to stretch back out on the couch but found himself instead trying to corral an angry, drunk biotic. “Little fucking help?”

Anderson gave him a wry smile. “You got her drunk; you can deal with the consequences.”

“Fucking bastard.” Zaeed ignored the tingling from her biotics to wrap his arms around her tightly.

Lifting her up off of the couch, Zaeed carried her back to her bedroom.  He _politely_ suggested to Anderson that he stay the fuck in the living room if he wasn’t going to help.  With that handled, he carried the emotionally overwrought and _plastered_ Fia to her bed.  

She was only dressed in a pair of lightweight cotton pants and tank-top so he eased her under the blanket.  Kicking his boots off, he tossed his shirt aside and slid in with her.  His arms were the only thing keeping her on the bed.  He let her rant and rave at him, he didn’t really understand most of the incoherent words in any case.

He wasn’t surprised when she wore herself out eventually.  The tension in her body eased and she wilted against him.  He glanced up when a quiet cough told him that Anderson was entering the room.  The man raised an eyebrow at them, and the glare in his eyes didn’t lessen when he learned that they were both _relatively_ fully clothed.

“I’m going to stay in the guest room.  I want to be here when she wakes up.” Anderson seemed about to say something else but changed his mind. He thanked Zaeed and left the room before he could ask what the bloody hell for.

“This is why I don’t fucking _do_ parents,” he muttered to himself.  He ran his fingers through the blue hair on the snoring woman in his arms.

_Goddamn Imp._


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Damn Ryncol._

_Damn Wrex and his damn ryncol._

Fia breathed in deeply and stretched _carefully_ without opening her eyes. A hard, warm body was all but glued to her left side.  If it hadn’t been for the migraine, she’d have taken full advantage of him.  She hurt so much that she was afraid to give in to her urge to smile.

 _He hadn’t left_.

She only remembered bits and pieces from the previous night.  She’d been a drunken and grieving mess.  Zaeed simply held her through all of it.  Men like him didn’t _usually_ do things like that. She knew enough of them to know that.

“I’m not having sex with one of my Dad’s in the next room.” Fia’s quiet statement caused the fingers wandering underneath her tank-top to stop moving. “I think my head is trying to rip itself in two or three parts.”

“Ryncol.”

“Never drinking that much again _ever,_ ” Fia whimpered pathetically. Her head really did feel like it was collapsing in on itself while exploding at the same time.  She had a feeling that it was a hangover combined with a biotic migraine since she hadn’t eaten anything really after breakfast yesterday. “I need to get up.

The hand under her tank-top slid along her stomach to wrap around her ribs.  He turned her over on her side.  He scooted closer so her back was pressed to his chest. They were both still clothed aside from his shirt and the fact that they were both bare foot.  She still felt his cock as he nudged it against the cleft of her behind.

“We could be _very_ goddamn quiet,” he encouraged.

“No, we couldn’t.” Fia winced in pain as she forced her eyes open.  “Damn. How dare the sun be so damn bright? It’s obscene.”

“It’s called morning, Imp.”

“Morning and my mother is still dead.” Fia wiggled away from Zaeed to collapse on her back at the edge of the bed. “No more wishful thinking that she’s going to be somehow become a different person…a better mother.”

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting, Imp.” Zaeed’s fingers gently eased her blue hair back from her face.

Deciding to ignore the _careful_ phrasing of his words, Fia struggled out from under the blanket and his arms.  She finally stood up.  Her hands immediately went up to press her head.  The migraine started to throb more painfully.  She needed to get food and aspirin in her before she winded up a lot sicker than she could afford at the moment.

The shrill sounding buzz of her front door didn’t do much to help matters.  She grabbed an over-sized Alliance t-shirt that she’d stolen from Eddie ages ago to throw over her tank-top and trudged down the hall.  She tied the drawstrings of her cotton pajama bottoms to keep them from sliding over her hips.  Her toes scuffed against the soft carpet.

“Aidan?”

She stared up at him in confusion. _Blurry confusion._ With a sense of dread, she waved him inside. He followed her into the kitchen and tried to talk to her until she held her hand up.  He waited in silence while she grabbed a container of leftover chicken fried rice and a bottle of juice.  She ignored him completely until she’d had a few bites of food and choked down a couple aspirin.

“I heard about your mo…” Aidan practically bit off his tongue as Zaeed strolled shirtless and barefoot into the kitchen. “What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

The only response that Zaeed gave was to walk over to Fia. He took the cup of coffee that she’d just poured for herself out of her hand to set on the counter.  His hand wrapped gently around the back of her neck to hold her still as he leaned down for a kiss.

_Just a kiss._

His lips grazed against hers once, then twice and then a third time.  His tongue traced the lines of her mouth before thrusting between her lips.  She forgot about everything but sinking into the kiss and against his body.

“I’m still in the fucking room.” Aidan snapped at the two of them.

“Morning, Imp.” Zaeed murmured against her lips and then casually wandered away to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Fia grabbed her own mug to hide the fact that she was completely flustered by the damn kiss.  “I didn’t know you were being assigned to Vancouver. Dad said that you were helping to organize the Alliance defense in London.”

“I heard about Patricia. I was worried about you.” Aidan spoke to her but couldn’t seem to look away from Zaeed who was leaning against a counter sipping coffee. “You can’t possibly be screwing Massani. Look at him.”

Fia glanced over at the muscled Zaeed with a grin. “Oh, I definitely look at him.”

“He’s a mercenary. What…”

Fia inhaled sharply at the growling levels of testosterone in the room.  “He was invited and I don’t owe you any sort of explanation.”

“Ofelia.”

“Good morning.” Anderson stepped into the already crowded kitchen in full uniform. His glare encompassed Aidan and Zaeed before pulling Fia into a hug. “Your father will be here in a few hours.”

“ _Wonderful_ ,” she muttered sarcastically. She needed her dad.  As her headache started to fade, the conflicted emotions about her mom returned.  She didn’t however think her little apartment could handle a fourth _man_ in it. “I…have to…check my messages.”

Bolting from the room, Fia disappeared into her bedroom to sit at her terminal.  Anderson could keep Aidan and Zaeed from killing each other.  Her migraine had dulled into a minor throbbing at the back of her skull.  She couldn’t seem to stop the swirling emotions.  She stared blindly at her inbox for a while until a knock sounded on her door.

“Here, this is a little healthier than leftover fried rice that might be a little older than is healthy.” Anderson set a plate with an omelet, fruit and toast on her desk. “I _suggested_ to Aidan that he might head back to the Alliance compound.  Zaeed’s having breakfast and yelling at someone on his omni-tool. I’m going to head into my office as well.  Why don’t you message your dad?”

“Pushy.” She leaned into his hug and then pushed him out of her room. “I’ll be fine.”

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: Hey._

_When do you arrive?_

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Hey._

_An hour or two._

_How are you doing, kid?_

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Hey._

_Fine._

_Not so fine._

_It’s just…it can wait until you’re here._

_Fia_

* * *

After responding to messages from Eddie, his parents and Shep, Fia picked up her plate as Zaeed stepped into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed to watch her eat.   She flicked a piece of toast at him.   She gulped down the rest of her coffee and set the cup aside.

“How the fucking hell do you do that?” Zaeed asked curiously.

“Do what?”

“You were in so much pain earlier that you were beyond pale.  You’re obviously still fucking lost in grief but you’re going along like it’s nothing.” He snagged his shirt from the floor to pull it on. “Cerberus really fucking did a number on you.”

“Yep.”

“I didn’t kill her.”

Fia’s head snapped up and she winced as her headache came roaring back. “What are you…oh…I know.  You paid her a visit though, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he shrugged. “I told her to leave you the fuck alone.”

“Why?”

“Someone needed to hold her accountable for fucking your life up.” Zaeed’s jaw clenched tightly.

“And if she hadn’t left me alone?”

“I’d have happily handed the bitch over to Wrex to feed to his varren,” he said calmly.

“Why?”

“I know she was your mom but that bitch handed you over to Cerberus when you were four fucking years old for credits and dust.  She didn’t _deserve_ to be treated with kindness. She didn’t fucking deserve your love or _you_. She’d have sold you to them over and fucking over again.” Zaeed’s voice was low but she could feel the anger in him.

“I thought I didn’t need to be coddled?”

“You don’t.” Zaeed twisted to the side to look her in the eye. “I didn’t do it because you _couldn’t_ do it. I did it because you _wouldn’t_. She’s your mother. You’re loyal to a fucking fault.  I gave her a chance because I knew hurting her would hurt you.  I was _not_ responsible for her overdose.”

“I’m grieving for the fantasy of a mother that I have in my head.” Fia reached down to pick her jeans off of the floor to pull out the little cruiser.  She clutched it in her fingers. “I’m thirty fucking years old and I want my dad. So damn weak.”

“You’re not fucking weak.”

“For once, I agree with Massani even if he is in my daughter’s bedroom.” Hackett stood by the door with concern obvious in his face. “You’re not weak, kid.  And I’m so damn sorry that I’ve helped to enforce that feeling for you.  Massani might’ve been right about that as well.”

“How painful was that?”

“Almost as painful as watching you incinerate my favorite hat.” He glanced down at the little ship in her fingers. “I spoke with Aria.”

“Aria?” Fia was certain that she’d heard him wrong.

“Well, I asked Shepard to speak with her.” He corrected himself. “We’re having Patricia’s body cremated and her ashes brought here to Vancouver.  There’s an Alliance cemetery that we can put them in.  It will give you somewhere to visit her.”

“Dad.”

“It mattered to you.” Hackett eased her into a hug when she surged up off the bed towards him. “Mrs. Stevens sent brownies.”

“She thinks brownies solve everything.” Fia tried to channel her tears into laughter and ended up choking on them instead.

“Thank you.” Her Dad’s arms tightened around her.  Fia frowned before realizing that he was speaking to Zaeed.  “My daughter is more important than my personal feelings about you.  Thanks for being here for her.”

“Dad.”

“Quiet. I’m not finished embarrassing you,” he said with a quiet laugh.

 

 


	45. Incredibly bad timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

They were in the middle of lunch when Aidan returned wanting to _talk_. Fia took one look at Zaeed and decided it would be best to _chat_ in private.  She told her Dad not to kill Zaeed and told Zaeed _not_ to follow her as she dragged her Ex out the door.

Picking up coffee and a couple of muffins from the café across from her apartment, Fia led Aidan down a couple of blocks to a large park.  They found a row of concrete benches to sit to talk.  The awkward silence put Fia off of her appetite.

She nibbled at the top of her muffin and finally just crumbled the rest up to toss to nearby birds. “You aren’t actually saying anything.”

“I wanted to marry you,” Aidan said with a hint of accusation in his voice.

“I wasn’t ready.” Fia didn’t feel up to this conversation but it had to happen.  “I _told_ you that. You asked right after my best friend died.  I said that I wasn’t ready.  I said _not_ yet. I didn’t actually say _no_ and you dumped me. You broke up with me.  I don’t know why you keep acting like it was the other way around.”

“Ofelia.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Why Massani?” Aidan crushed the muffin in his hand. “Why couldn’t you wait for me?”

_Wait?_

“I’m sorry; did you just ask why I couldn’t wait for you?” Fia twisted on the bench to get a better look at him. “Wait for you? Seriously? You _…_ we weren’t together. You made it clear that we _weren’t_ together. And then you made it clear that you were going to be gone for a couple of years. There was nothing to _wait_ for. You never bothered to message me.”

“I thought if you had a chance to think about it that you’d change your mind about getting married.” Aidan offered her a napkin when she spilled her coffee.

“Hacketts are _not_ fond of manipulation,” she frowned. “Or ultimatums. I told you that.  Are you expecting me to believe that you haven’t slept with anyone in the last two years?”

“We weren’t together…” He stopped and then decided to switch tactics. “I still have my mother’s ring.  I still want to put it on your finger. I love you.”

“Aidan.” Fia felt the pressure on her chest increase.  She’d felt like Wrex was sitting on her ever since she’d heard about her mom’s death.  She felt _raw_ and…like she was suffocating. This conversation was _not helping_. “I’m sorry. I can’t say yes and I don’t think that you really want me to in any case.”

“You…”

She didn’t want to hear anymore.  She thought that they’d said everything that needed to be said and probably more than they should have. She left him in the park and walked as quickly away from him and the ache in her heart as she could.

He didn’t chase after her and she was glad for it.

_Damn him_

He’d made her feel guilty for something that she really shouldn’t have had to feel guilty about.  He ended their relationship.  He pushed for more than she was ready for and it wasn’t like she’d lead him on.  She’d been honest with him about that at the very least.  She had cared about him, she still did but…she wasn’t going to marry him.

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Aidan._

_You’re worrying me, Little Admiral._

_That message wasn’t like you at all._

_Listen, I know this breaks a rule of ours but if you don’t message one of your Dads, I’m going to._

_Rules be damned, I’m more concerned about you than that.  And you better fucking believe that I’m having words with Aidan when I see him.  He should’ve known better than to try to have that conversation with you the day after you found out about your mom._

_I’m so sorry.  I’m not going to be in Vancouver for a few days._

_Eddie_

_P.S. If I don’t hear from you in a couple of hours that you’ve messaged them, I’m going to._

* * *

Fia didn’t bother to respond to his message.  She kept walking until she found herself at the Sky-Port near the Alliance compound.  She wandered down to watch some of the ships flying in.   The _Normandy_ hadn’t arrived yet. 

Standing by the edge of the water near one of the docks two hours later, Fia was wishing that she’d grabbed her hoodie and eaten the rest of her lunch or at least the muffin.    She started to push away from the railing when a jacket was dropped over her shoulders.  She glanced down and recognized her Dad’s brown leather coat.

“Eddie?”

“Aidan sent me a message about an hour ago to let me know that he was heading back to London.” Hackett wrapped an arm around her shoulder to lead her away from the docks to a waiting skycar. “David’s going to meet us for lunch since you missed it.”

“How’d you know?”

“ _Major Coats_ had no idea where you’d gone, just said that you _felt_ like getting some air.” He raised an amused eyebrow. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the conversation didn’t end well.”

“So Eddie didn’t message you?” Fia slid into the passenger’s seat.

“No, he sent David a message who immediately abused his authority to access security footage around the city to find you.” Her dad grinned unrepentantly at her. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Cake.”

“Kid.”

“What? You asked,” she shrugged. “Fine. Pizza and cake.”

“Why did I ask?” He groaned.

“I dunno.”  She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Where’s Zaeed?”

“I buried him in the back yard.”

“Dad.”

“He’s making sure that Aidan gets to his _transport_ safely.” He didn’t bother to hide is amusement. “I told him nothing permanent.”

“ _Dad._ ”

“Have you met Massani? Do you honestly think that I could control him?”

Fia rolled her eyes and slouched down in her seat.  She pulled the jacket closer around her.  They were silent the rest of the way to one of the nearby parking lot.  It was within walking distance of a strip of restaurants that ran along a boulevard by the bay. 

She started towards Anderson only to find her dad pulling her back into a hug. “Dad?”

“I am _very_ sorry that she’s dead, kid.  I know it hurts.  And I’m sorry that Aidan has the _worst_ timing of any man that I’ve ever met.  Want me to assign him a crap mission?” His arms held her tightly even when she tried to shift away from him. “You do know that it’s perfectly understandable if you feel relieved that she’s gone, right?”

Whether it was the combination of being held or his words, Fia found herself letting the flood gates open.  She was going to be completely embarrassed later when she realized that she’d been sobbing into her _dad’s_  shirt in the middle of a parking lot. 

 _Later_.

She could worry about that later.  She felt a warm hand on the back of her head and realized that Anderson was standing beside them.  It took her several minutes to reel all of the emotion back in.  She leaned her forehead against his shirt and then pushed away from him.

“The _Normandy_ will be here at the end of the week. After pizza and _cake,_ I thought perhaps I could go with you to find where you want to put Patricia’s ashes.” He let her go and reached out to take Anderson’s hand.  She wondered how hard it was for him to have to _do something nice_ for Patricia. 

“I’ve been thinking.” She started then swatted her dad on the arm when he clutched at his chest. “ _Dad._ ”

“Sorry, yes?”

“I don’t…” Fia rubbed her fingers roughly over her forehead. “Mom spent her whole life trying to break free from the confines of her life.  That’s what the drugs were about.  I was just another thing holding her back. And if I give her some…I don’t want to turn her into something that she wasn’t.  I don’t want to lie to myself; I think it would be dangerous.  I’d…”

“Fia?” Anderson reached out to take her by the arm and pull her closer to them.

“I have two parents.” She gestured at the two men in front of her. “I’ve tried for so long to pretend that she’s something that she clearly wasn’t.  It would be easy to somehow or another turn her into a saint in death.”

It was Anderson who crushed into a hug this time.

“I need to breathe.”

“Sorry.” He let her step back.

“I want to scatter her ashes in the bay.” Fia pointed behind them to the rippling water in the distance. “Maybe it’ll let her soul find some peace.  And maybe it’ll ease the tightness in my chest.”

“Maybe?” Hackett took her by the sleeve to guide her towards the nearby pizzeria. “Do you…want me to go with you?”

“You would?” Fia hadn’t really thought that he’d want to be anywhere near Patricia’s ashes.

“I’m eating pizza and cake for lunch.  I think that speaks to the levels that I am willing to go for my daughter,” he grimaced.

“You don’t have to eat the cake.” She winked at Anderson. “But let’s be honest, Dad, I did get my atrocious eating habits from someone and it was definitely _you._ ”


	46. Not quite incoherent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia found Zaeed stretched out on her bed when she got back from lunch.  Her _dads_ had all day meetings with the Defense Committee so she had _her_ apartment to herself.  Aside from the mostly naked man in her room, he was wearing just the dark blue jeans that he’d worn the previous night.

With a grin at the snoring man, Fia kicked her chucks off and leaned down to pull of her mismatched socks.  She eased out of her dad’s jacket and t-shirt.  Once clad in a dark purple tank-top and bikini briefs, she climbed onto the bed to stretch out on top of Zaeed.

There was barely a flicker of movement until Fia started to tease her fingers lightly along his hairline.  He captured her wrist in his hand and then opened his eyes to meet hers.  His other arm wound around her to keep her from sliding off of him.

“Have a nice goddamn chat?” Zaeed asked.

“Nope.”

“If you’re wondering, I only gave the bastard a light little love-tap.” Zaeed appeared to be very pleased with himself.

_“Zaeed.”_

“Imp?”

Rolling her eyes at him, Fia bent her head down to graze a soft kiss to the scarred skin under his eye.  She scooted back to rest her chin on his chest and watch him.  Her fingers traced curse words on his neck.  He raised an eyebrow at her when she grinned at him.

With a growl, Zaeed flipped them around so she was pressed into the mattress underneath him.  Fia let her fingers trail along the back of his arms and then circled her arms around his neck.  Her fingers toyed with the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Are you going to punch all of my ex-boyfriends?” Fia scrapped her nail along the sensitive skin at the base of his hairline.

“ _Imp._ ”

“I could give you a list.” She continued to tease him.  She could feel his body responding to her light touches. “It’s not a particularly long one.”

He grumbled about bloody ruthless imps and then crushed his lips against hers.  The kiss took her breath away as he seemed intent on taken possession of her mouth with his tongue.  He used his knee to spread her legs so he could settle easily between them.  

“So that’s a no to the list?” She asked mischievously.  “I would definitely be willing to pay to watch you punch Shep.”

“I’m clearly not doing a good enough job of keeping you fucking incoherent.” Zaeed bit down on her bottom lip and tugged on it.

“I wasn’t going to complain, but there is a distinct lack of nakedness.” Fia licked his upper lip.  She grinned when she watched the corners of his mouth quirk. “And movement, you should be moving more.”

“Moving?”

His eyes narrowed on her for the briefest moment and then he gave her what could only be described as a wickedly dangerous smile.   He pushed his jeans off to reveal a distinct _lack_ of boxers.  Fia didn’t get a chance to comment as he ripped off both her tank-top and briefs with ease. 

Taking both of her legs to push them up, Zaeed bent over her with his knees resting on the bed and his hands framing either side of her face  He pressed his lips to hers as he guided his cock into her pussy.  It was a slow glide that went on forever.  They groaned into each other’s mouths when his balls bumped against her body.

“Is that enough goddamn movement for you, Imp?” His thumb pushed into her mouth.

“You’re not really moving though, are you?” Fia spoke around the finger between her lips.  She bit him lightly then swirled her tongue around it.

He switched his thumb for two fingers that he apparently thought would keep her mouth _occupied._   He took her retort as a personal challenge. With her legs pressed back, he withdrew his cock only to slam back into her. 

“Fucking _Imp._ I’ll show you _movement.”_  Zaeed growled at her while continuing to vigorously drive into her.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders as kept her from sliding back on the bed.  She was close to orgasm when he suddenly pulled all the way out of her.  His smile was unapologetic as he gently eased her legs back down and then flipped her over.

Bending over her bit the round flesh of her ass, Fia shifted forward only to find calloused fingers gripping her firmly by the hips.  She was definitely going to have bruises.  It was her last coherent thought as he pulled her back against him which once again drove his cock deep into her pussy.

“ _Zaeed.”_ She groaned when he started to tease her with the tip of his cock again.  He brushed it against her clit and dipped it in barely an each.  “Cruel bastard.”

“Something wrong, Imp?”

“You’re a…” Fia lost track of her complaint when he reached under her to twist and tug on one of her nipples.

His other hand came up to grip her by the hair as he started to guide her against him. “If you want movement, Little Imp, maybe you should fuck yourself on my cock, eh?”

Deciding that revenge for his teasing could come later, Fia pushed herself up on her hands for better leverage as she rocked back against him. She rolled her hips and shifted a bit to find the right angle.  Her fingers dug into the blanket.  She licked her lips as the pleasure started to build on itself.

The fingers in her hair and on her nipple continued to force her to ride the line between pain and pleasure.  Fia started to move even harder on his cock as her orgasm started.   She collapsed forward on her arms and Zaeed drove into her.  He took over the movements as his own climax started.  She was still trying to remember how to breathe when he drew his softening shaft out of her.

“Still coherent.” Fia rolled over on her back with a contented sigh.

“Fucking Imp.”

* * *

_From: Dad 2.0_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Home._

_Your other Dad wants to know if it’s safe to return to your apartment._

_He doesn’t want to ask because asking means that he has to think about whatever it is you are doing with Massani._

_Please tell me that he can come back because he’s driving me up the wall._

_Love,_

_David_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad 2.0_

_Subj: re: Home._

_Yea._

_Tell him to bring food._

_I need my strength._

_Fia_


	47. About that bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia stood with her Dad on the dock at the Vancouver Sky-Port as they waited for the _Normandy_ to arrive.  Anderson had left a few days ago to meet up with Shepard to bring him to Earth.  He’d met him on Omega where they’d picked up a _small_ package for her.

Admiral Stevens ship would be docking the following day with Eddie on board.  Hackett had already informed Fia that they would _all_ behave themselves like the grownups that they claimed to be.  He hadn’t appeared comforted by her responding with laughter. 

He’d left it at though.  She thought perhaps that he didn’t want to push her because he knew what Shep was bringing with him from Omega.  They’d all been walking on eggshells around her for days, except for Zaeed who was supposedly meeting up with an old _friend_ while they met the _Normandy._

It felt like forever until the sleek ship finally arrived.  Fia couldn’t stop her sneer at the Cerberus colors.  Her dad had mentioned that they would be retro-fitting it and giving it a new paint job.  She couldn’t wait to see it back in Alliance blue. 

“Hey Fia!” Shep dragged her into a one-armed hug the minute that he’d stepped out of the airlock. “You could’ve left the parental supervision at home.”

“Behave yourself, Commander.” Anderson nudged him lightly in the shoulder and then moved around to speak with his husband.

“Behave? Have they met us?” Shep muttered in her ear.

“I think it was more of a hope than a request,” Fia said with a laugh. “Maybe a cry for mercy?”

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“Yes?” He grin faded as she noticed the small burgundy container in Anderson’s hands. “Oh.”

_The Urn._

It took immense self-control not to simply grab the thing and dash it to pieces on the concrete dock.  Shep’s hand came up to squeeze her shoulder.  She elbowed him in the side in response. She wasn’t ready for comfort not when she had to be strong.

Taking a series of shallow breaths, Fia held her hand out for the urn.  She kept her eyes on it to avoid the varying degrees of sympathy that were going to be on the faces of the men around her.  She wished that she’d asked Zaeed to come with them.

She’d told him that she needed time with her Dad so he’d opted to handle a little _bounty hunting_ business.  She wanted his unique perspective on all of this.  She wanted the comfort that he offered that didn’t come with the weight of pity.

“Fia?” Her Dad stepped towards her but she held up her hand to stop him.

The lid came off of the urn fairly easily.  Fia stared into the pile of ashes inside of it.  Her mind went suddenly to all of the terrible memories that she had of her mother.  She couldn’t think of one pleasant memory that involved her mother, all of her good childhood memories focused on the man…men standing behind her.

With a suddenness that surprised her _audience_ of three, Fia used her biotics to launch the open vessel far across the bay. A fine spray of ashes floated from it.  They left a trail of dust in the sky that drifted down to the choppy water.  She turned away with the lid still clasped in her hand.

“Come here, kid.” Her dad took the led from her to hand it over to Anderson.  He all but smothered her in a hug.  She felt him rest his cheek against her hair. His arm tightened around her shoulders when they started to tremble. “It’s ok, Fia.  It’s just me and David.  Shep took the crew to the Alliance building.  You can let it out, kid. I’ve got really broad shoulders that can handle it.”

“Why…” Fia clung to her dad as she asked the one question that always plagued her. “Why couldn’t she love me…just a little bit?”

He exhaled slowly and she felt the tension in his arms. “I’d like to blame the drugs.  It would be easy and probably hurt you less.”

“But?”

“I wouldn’t be doing you any favors and you’re strong enough to hear it.  Patricia was _not_ a good person.  The dust made her an even worse one. I don’t honestly know how she managed to give birth to such an amazing kid.” He was silent for a moment.  “She was fatally flawed from the before I even knew her.  It wasn’t your fault.  It was _never_ about you.”

“Yea.” Fia eased herself out of his embrace. “I think…I’m going to walk home…alone.”

“You sure?” Anderson asked.  He ruffled her blue hair and laughed when she shoved his hand away.

“Yea.” She gave both men quick hugs. “Dad?”

“Hmm?” Hackett looked up from where he’d been staring at the urn lid.

“Love you.”

She ran down the docks and through the different groups of people that were hanging around.   It wasn’t all that much of a mystery to her that she’d turned out the way that she had.  She was her father’s daughter, anything good in her had come from him.

“Need a ride?”

Fia skidded to a stop to twist around a few time before she finally spotted Zaeed leaning against a skycar. “I thought you had a _meeting._ ”

“It can wait,” he shrugged. “Want to drive?”

Fia found herself being drawn over into yet another embrace. “I threw her into the bay.”

“Good. The goddamn bitch deserved it,” he remarked nonchalantly. “So, go out with me?”

“Out?”

“It’s called a date. People who fuck often indulge in the tradition.” Zaeed chuckled when she tilted her head down to bite him on the chest. “Ruthless bloody Imp.”

“I’m still driving.” Fia grinned up at him.

His fingers moved up to cup the back of her head as he shifted them around so she was pressed against the skycar.  “I’ve got a hundred credits that says I can force you to pull the damn thing over so we don’t crash within ten minutes.”

“Two hundred credits and you have to go to dinner with me and my dads, without cussing at them.” Fia gave him a mischievous smile.

“ _Done._ ”

_Two hours later._

“How exactly did you manage to crash the skycar into the fountain in the middle of a park?”  Anderson stood in the doorway of the brig cell that Zaeed and Fia had been thrown into.

“Uhm.” Fia let Zaeed pull her up to her feet. “I…was momentarily distracted.”

“By?”

“Wandering hands.”


	48. The Dangers of a Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Wrex_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: The Little Human._

_What do you mean I can’t send her a varren for her birthday?_

_The damn thing bonded with her when she was on Tuchanka. It’s been moping around ever since, useless thing.  
We caught a Cerberus scout yesterday. Before I used him for target practice, I found some interesting information that you might want to look into. _

_Wrex_

* * *

Looking around the table, Fia thought she’d stepped back into time.   She was sitting on the table in Shepard’s room in the brig.  They were playing poker with Vega, Eddie and Zaeed.  With the exception of Vega and Zaeed, it reminded her of all the times as kids that they’d hung out together. Her dad stood by the door in conversation with Anderson.

“Stop glaring at Zaeed, Dad.” Fia tossed a handful of poker chips into the center of the table. “Raise you.”

“Careful, Little Admiral.” Eddie grinned at her over his cards. “I’d hate to take all your credits and make you cry.”

“You have a terrible poker face.” Fia used her biotics to beam one of his own poker chips into his face. She looked away from her cards to find her Dad watching her. “Problem?”

“I have something for you.” He waited until she’d thrown down her winning hand and collected her winning to lead her out of the room. “What’s going on?”

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked through the halls up to his and Anderson’s temporary quarters.  Fia stared in confusion once they were inside the room.  A set of dark blue light armor was spread out on the couch. It was _too_ damn small to belong to either man.

“Dad?”

“The reapers are going to be here eventually.  I don’t know when and even if you aren’t on Earth when they invade that doesn’t mean that you’ll be safe.  I want you to keep that armor with you, reachable at all times.” He gestured to a weapons case on the floor beside the couch. “That’s a present from Anderson _and_ Zaeed.  You’ll find a few weapons that you’re familiar with.”

“I’ll be…”

He held up his hand to stop her. “There are too many parents whose children will not make it through this war.  It’s not a war so much as an attempted at mass genocide.  Give me at least a false sense of hope that I’ve at least done my best to keep you from being on the list of casualties.”

“Dad.”

His only response was to ease her into a hug that crushed the air out of her lungs.  She gave an exaggerated wheeze until he released her. “Go back to your game.”

“Yea, yea.” She ignored him to get a closer look at the armor.

_Three weeks later…_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Admiral Stevens._

_He’s docked in Vancouver at the moment. I know you were visiting with Commander Shepard and David.  Would you do me a favor and go visit with the Admiral? He’s got a package for David that I want to be a surprise._

_Please?_

_Love you, kid._

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Admiral Stevens._

_What aren’t you telling me?_

_Fia_

* * *

Putting her suspicions aside, particularly when Eddie didn’t want to go with her, Fia made her way down to the sky-port to find Admiral Stevens ship.  She noticed that activity around the Alliance Headquarters had seemed to pick up over the last day or so.  She’d have to see if she could get more information out of Anderson.

“Hey Admiral.” Fia greeted Eddie’s Dad as she walked onto his ship. “You wanted to see me?”

“I…”

Fia glanced behind her when the airlock whooshed open a second time to find Eddie standing there with what looked like her _backpack_ and duffle bag.  “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

“Fia.”  Admiral Stevens wrapped an arm around her shoulder to lead her away from the airlock. “Admiral Hackett wants you safe.”

“Safe?”

“C’mon, Little Admiral,” Eddie grinned at her. “It’ll be fun on the Citadel.”

“We only had _one_ fucking rule.” Fia snapped at Eddie while his dad went from holding her to actually restraining her.   She glanced up at the Admiral when he asked what rule she was talking about. “We promised each other when we were kids that we wouldn’t let our parents use our friendship against us.”

Eddie’s dad pulled her down the bridge to a slightly more private area. “The Reapers will be here soon.  How exactly do you think you’d stand up to building sized ships?”

“I…”

“I know you can handle yourself against a human enemy.  But the Reapers are a completely different beast.” The Admiral gave her another hug before letting her go. “Don’t be too angry at your father for wanting to give you a chance of surviving this war. If we can’t stop them, there won’t be a safe place left.  He can’t concentrate on organizing the entire Alliance fleets if he’s worrying about where his _civilian_ daughter is.”

“Yes, Sir.” She frowned at him and then grinned. “Careful, you’re going to lose your ability to terrify us if you start using logic instead of intimidation.”

“ _Fia._ ”

“Why couldn’t he have just _asked_?” She grumbled.

“Would you have left Earth with my son, Shepard and Admiral Anderson still in Vancouver?” He asked seriously.

“Not a chance in hell.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Eddie.”

“I’m not intervening in whatever my Dad said that is accurate,” he said knowingly.

“Bastards.”

 


	49. There is no safe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Fia tapped her fingers against her terminal anxiously.  She’d been given an office in the embassy near to Udina’s.  She was still trying to crack the Cerberus codes without much success.  She’d been trying to reach her dad for the last hour. 

_Where was he?_

Deciding that it was pointless to try again, Fia headed out of her office down the hall to check on Commander Bailey to see if he was having trouble with the comms.  He wasn’t there. She glanced around at the various workers that were rushing around with an air of panic about them.

She saluted the Alliance poster with her Dad’s face on it and started to turn back to her office when the ANN news report caught her attention.  She eased her way through the crowd to get a better look.  Her heart sank as she realized that she was watching footage of the start of the reaper invasion. 

The last time that she’d spoken with her dad, he’d been on Arcturus.  She _ran_ back to her office to try to get a signal through to the station. _Nothing_. She didn’t know if it was simply that the comm buoys were down or the station was gone.  She spun her chair around as she considered her options.

She grabbed her desk to stop from making another turn and pulled up her terminal. Reaching up to place her cruiser in front of her, she started to send messages out to everyone that she could think of.  Were any of them still alive? The messages all bounced back to her as undeliverable.

Bailey finally came in to let her know that the _Normandy_ would be docking in one of the Alliance docks momentarily.  Fia followed him down to wait for it.  She noticed the medics that were waiting with a stretcher and wondered _who_ had gotten injured. 

The answer came when they rushed onto the ship and rushed out several minutes later with Ashley Williams on the stretcher.  Shep stepped out of the airlock after the medics with Vega and Doctor T’soni.  Fia waited _impatiently_ for him to finish _chatting_ with Bailey.

“Have you _never_ heard of _messaging?”_ She punched him in the arm and then let him pull her into a hug. “Is…have…I’ve been trying to reach you Alliance idiots for hours.  Have you heard from either of my Dads? What about Eddie or his Dad? Or your dad? Or anyone’s dad really…”

“Breathe.” Shep rested his hands on her shoulders and eased her back. “Anderson is on Earth, he wouldn’t leave.  He was alive the last time that I spoke with him.  Hackett is also safe.  Eddie is still on his Dad’s ship and they’ve joined up with the Fifth Fleet.  I haven’t heard anything from either of my parents.”

“What about Mrs. Stevens?”

“I have no idea.” He pulled her into another hug. “I have to meet with the council. Look, our comms are working on the _Normandy._   I’ll tell Traynor to let you use the vid-comm in the War Room to contact your Dad.”

“Shep.”

“Go forth and contact.  He’s probably as worried about you as you are about him.” Shep placed a hand on her lower back and shoved her in the direction of the airlock. “ _Go._ ”

“Glad you’re not dead.” She grinned at him before making her way onto the ship. 

Instead of immediately heading for the War Room, Fia spoke to Joker for a few minutes.  She remembered his family moving to a colony after she’d graduated.  He was still trying to reach them, the Reapers hadn’t reached that system yet it seemed.

 _They were safe for now_.

Traynor led her away from the bridge and through the upgraded security until they reached the vid-comm.  Fia waited until she was alone to send the request through to Fifth Fleet.  She shoved her hand into her pocket to hold the cruiser while she waited.

“Dad.”

“Hey, kid.” He looked _exhausted_ and _relieved_ to see her. “You ok?”

“ _Me_?” Fia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m _perfectly_ safe on the Citadel.  How are you? How’s Dad 2.0?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yea, you sound like me when I say that.” She was worried at how completely worn out he appeared to be. “Shep’s meeting with the Council.”

“I wish him luck.  We’ll need it.” He turned to the side to mutter something to someone that she couldn’t see. “I have to go, kid.  We’re still trying to regroup what’s left of the fleets.”

“Ok.” Her fingers clutched tightly around the little ship in her pocket. “Dad?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” She usually had to force the words but fear made them easier to say.

“I love you too.” He frowned at her for a moment. “Stay on the Citadel.  Whatever happens, _stay_ on the Citadel. Hackett out.”

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Where are you?_

_Are you alive?_

_I know you weren’t on Earth when the invasion hit but I’m worried about you._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Wrex_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Reapers._

_I’m too busy trying to deal with damn politicians to worry about Reapers._

_I haven’t heard from Zaeed in weeks, Little Human. Sorry._

_Don’t worry, I’m sure the bastard is just fine._

_Stay on the Citadel, Little Pyjack.  I don’t want to have to worry about you too._

_Wrex_

* * *

_From: Shaw_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: A little ‘help.’_

_I’ve been investigating a group of mercenaries called Cat-6. They’re mostly former Alliance who’ve been dishonorably discharged for one reason or another.  They’ve got a connection to Cerberus that Zaeed asked me to look into._

_Trouble is, I need a hacker to help me get through some of their systems.  And I need a hacker with me.  It can’t be done remotely, I’ve already tried that._

_You up for a little covert operation?_

_Shaw_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Shaw_

_Subj: re: A little ‘help.’_

_What if someone recognizes me?_

_If they’re former Alliance, someone might notice the blue-haired daughter of Admiral Hackett._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Shaw_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: A little ‘help.’_

_So color your hair._

_I’ve got armor for you and a helmet that we can use to conceal your face most of the time._

_Are you fucking scared?_

_If it helps make your mind up, I’m fairly certain that whatever they’re doing relates to Cerberus and Commander Shepard.  They’re spending a lot of time trying to get access to the Commander’s private records._

_Shaw_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Shaw_

_Subj: re: Screw you._

_I’m in._

_Fia_


	50. Not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Admiral Hackett_

_To: Commander Bailey_

_Subj: My Daughter._

_She was on the Citadel._

_Commander Shepard informs me that she isn’t at Admiral Anderson’s apartment in Tiberius Towers.  Can you have C-sec keep an eye out for her?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Commander Shepard_

_To: Admiral Hackett_

_Subj: re: Fia._

_I had Liara and EDI hunt through security footage on the Citadel.  Fia left on a transport but we can’t tell where it went.  It…left while we were still in the process of getting the networks and buoys back up and running._

_She was with Shaw Wilcox though._

_Maybe Eddie can get a response from her?  She didn’t appear to be leaving under duress. I can’t imagine why she’d go anywhere with him.  I’m going to see if I can get in contact with Zaeed.  He and Wilcox worked together for a while; he might be able to help._

_Shepard_

* * *

His messages proved mostly unfruitful.  Fia wasn’t responding to _anyone_.  She wouldn’t even answer Anderson.  Dealing with the invasion had been difficult enough but now his…Anderson was stuck on Earth and his damn daughter had decided to vanish into thin air.

In retrospect, Hackett had to admit that forcing her to leave Earth and then trying to force her to remain on the Citadel had been a catastrophic misjudgment.   Fia might not be Alliance but she was _his_ kid.   She wouldn’t be satisfied with watching from the sidelines.  If for no other reason than the fact that it would bore her.  Boredom and Fia were not comfortable companions.

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Where are you?_

_I’ve gone beyond angry and straight into panic._

_I thought you understood why I wanted you off of Earth. You said that you were fine with it. C’mon, kid._

_Please contact me immediately, even if it’s just to let me know that you haven’t been turned into a damn husk._

_Dad_

_P.S. David wanted me to tell you that your Dad 2.0 misses you._

* * *

The constant stream of messages from her dad and everyone else were hard on Fia.  She wanted more than anything to reassure him that she wasn’t hurt.  But she was so close to figuring out who the Cat-6 client was.  If it helped keep Shep safe, in the end, she had to believe that it would be worth it.

She read on the extra-net that Shep had succeeded in not only curing the genophage but bringing the Turian and Krogan together to fight against the reapers.  She shouldn’t have been surprised.  The Golden Boy did have a way with words.  He’d certainly talked them out of trouble a lot as kids.

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Shaw_

_Subj: re: Cat-6 Mercs._

_Where the fuck is she?_

_And don’t be goddamn cute about it.  I know you were with Fia. Where the fuck is she?_

_Goddamn idiot._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Shaw_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Cat-6 Mercs._

_I needed a hacker._

_She’s the best out there._

_She’s perfectly fine._

_Jealous?_

_Shaw_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Shaw_

_Subj: re: Jealousy._

_Don’t fucking test me._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Where the hell are you?_

_Look, I know you. I know that in the middle of a war like this. You wouldn’t just disappear for no reason whatsoever._

_What’s going on? Can I help?_

_Eddie_

* * *

Things seemed to accelerate with the merc group after the Cerberus coup attempt on the Citadel.  They moved from their hidden base not far from Bekenstein back to the Citadel.  Fia was glad that she’d been given a set of the blue armor complete with full helmet.  It would at least keep her face obscured. 

She didn’t need someone from Shep’s crew recognizing her.  She had no doubt that C-sec would be on the lookout for her.  The damn AI on the _Normandy_ was probably monitoring all the security feeds on the Citadel.

Three days after the coup attempt, Shaw and Fia ended up being part of a group that went with the _client_ to the Citadel archives.  She got her first real look at the man who’d hired them.  It was Shepard.

_What the fuck?_

It was the question that went through her mind multiple times as she found herself staring at Commander fucking Shepard.  Or _not._ From the snippets of conversation that she managed to overhear, it wasn’t Shep but a clone.

_A clone._

_Of course._

_Fucking Cerberus._

Fia left Shaw to distract the others while she moved forward into the archives.  She knew more or less where the clone would have to end up.  She was _definitely_ getting tossed in a C-sec cell if they ever found out that she could hack through their most secure systems.

With a secure hiding place up above one of the vaults, Fia waited and _waited;_ it was something that she wasn’t particularly good at.  She was about ready to give up when the clone raced in with his _sidekick_.  She listened in while the woman tricked Shep and two of his squad straight into a trap.

Timing was important; Fia didn’t want to risk a firefight since they wouldn’t be able to help her.  So instead, she sent a message to Commander Bailey explaining the situation.  He’d have men set up by the _Normandy_ to stop the clone.

Once the two were gone, Fia leapt down from her hiding spot.  Her knee gave out on her as she hit the ground.  With a loud curse, she limped over to the nearby terminal to recall the vault that squad were in.

She tossed her helmet aside so they didn’t simple shoot her on sight.  Shep froze when he walked out of the vault to find her waiting for him.  She ignored his questions to grab his hand and press it against the scanner.

“I’m changing the biometrics back to yours.” She decided to pre-empt the inevitable yelling. “Shaw is _delaying_ the mercs and I’ve already contacted C-sec to explain the situation.  They’ll meet you at the dry-dock.”

“You’re hurt. Did he fucking touch you?” Shep’s gaze turned deadly as he noticed her struggling with her knee.

“Stupid knee.”

“Little Human!” Wrex nudged her on the shoulder. “Is this where you’ve been? Crazy little pyjack.”

Fia rolled her eyes at Wrex and turned her attention to the terminal. “There. You are now…you again.”

“Vega.” Shep grabbed the Lieutenant by the back of his armor and dragged him over. “Get her to Huerta. _Make sure_ that she stays there. It’s your ass if she doesn’t.”

“I gotcha, Loco. No worries.” Vega grinned at Fia.

“Just remember who her father is.” Shep shook his head and then left with the rest of his squad to secure the _Normandy_. “Actually, it might be more important to remember who her boyfriend is.”

Vega ended up having to carry her most of the way.   Fia’s knee gave out completely in the middle of the archives.  He didn’t seem to mind and kept her highly entertained with his description of using a thresher maw to destroy a reaper on Tuchanka.

She was still sitting on the edge of the hospital gurney a few hours later.  Doctor Michel had given her a shot to help with the swelling around her knee.  She also told Fia that she would have to stay off of her leg for at least a week or two. 

The Lieutenant had been called away in the middle of the examination.  He’d left an Alliance MP to stand guard by the door.  Fia knew what the MP meant.  Admiral Hackett was _clearly_ on his way.

_Shit._

"I'd ask why, but you never seem able to explain your actions so why bother.  I'd say don't do it again, but you never listen to a damn word that I say even when your life depends on it." Her dad stepped into the room looking incredibly grave. "Commander Shepard filled me in on the details of where you've been and what you've been doing in the last few weeks."

"I..."

"Don't. Just _don't._ " He glanced down at the doctor's chart. "I'm only here to see for myself that you're not seriously injured."

 _"Dad_."

"I always thought that we could talk to each other about anything.  I...assumed that you felt safe enough to come to me no matter what was going on." He paused with his jaw tightly clenched, a muscle in his cheek twitching violently.  "I'm saddened beyond what you will ever understand to find that's not the case. I've always wondered if you felt like you couldn't fully trust me because I didn't _rescue_ you when you were little."

“No, I…” Fia rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands while trying to figure out a way out of the mess that she’d put herself into.  She hadn’t really considered how her dad would feel about her not responding to his messages. “Wait.”

He stopped mid-step as he started for the door. “Why?”

“Please?” She patted the empty space beside her on the hospital bed. “Sit.”

“Not this time, kid.” He shook his head and continued out of the room.

_Well._

_Fuck._

 


	51. Understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

She sent a coded messaged to Shep.  It was an SOS that they’d always used as kids to mean ‘get your ass here now.’ He dashed into the hospital room looking panicked five minutes later.  He frowned at her when she grabbed his arm for leverage to get to her feet.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He lifted her back up on the bed.

“I can’t let my dad leave the Citadel.”

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow. “How is that an emergency?”

“You don’t understand, Shep.  Your parents are different.  You _never_ talk with your parents. I _always_ talk to dad, or at least to Anderson.  I _always_ go to the Admiral if something _dangerous_ is going on eventually.  He…I need to stop him from leaving. If you aren’t going to help, I’ll drag myself there on my hands and knees.” She poked him in the arm until he carefully lifted her up to carry her out of the hospital. “We have to sneak onto his ship.”

“Seriously? It’s no wonder that I’ve never gotten a damn promotion. I blame you and your shenanigans.” He chuckled when she flicked him on the ear. “Fine, _our_ shenanigans.”

“What? It’s not like it’s the first time that we’re going to be sneaking onto the Admiral’s ship.” She reminded him with a sad grin.  “He wasn’t all that amused that time either.”

“Why am I doing this again?” Shep groaned.

“Because my relationship with my dad is really important to me and I think I may have permanently screwed it up.” Fia dragged her fingers through her hair a few times as she tried to calm herself down.  Her fingers glowed as blue as her damn hair. _Shit._

“Hey, easy there, Fia.” He set her down on a nearby seat in the docking bay. “He loves you, no matter what.”

“You didn’t see his face.” Fia wasn’t going to be able to get that disappointed, shuttered look out of her mind for a long time. “I really screwed up, Shep.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“No. No, not this time.”  She used his shoulder to get to her feet to start limping towards the nearby airlock.  She used her biotics to freeze him in stasis when he tried to pick her up again. “I have to do this on my own.”

 _“Fia._ ”

His voice faded away as the airlock closed behind her.  The crew didn’t give her a second look while she limped through the CIC towards the elevator.  The yeoman by the galaxy map suggested that she try the captain’s quarters on the third deck. 

The pain in her leg was near to passing out level by the time that Fia stood by the door to his quarters.  She stood staring like an idiot while trying to gather up the courage to step into his room.  The door slid open which solved the problem for her.

“Ofelia?”

“I…” She didn’t get to say anything because her knee started to give out again.  

Her dad helped her over to one of the chairs in the room.  “Is there a reason that you aren’t in the hospital like you’re supposed to be?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Scaring you.” Fia wasn’t going to apologize for trying to stop the mercs. “I’m sorry that I didn’t contact you.  I was afraid that it would give me away.”

“You were afraid that I’d figure out where you were,” he said knowingly.

“That too.”

“Why?” He sat down heavily in the chair across from her. “Without all the usually _distractions,_ I want you to tell me why the hell you decided this was a good idea.”

With the sense that this conversation was incredibly important to their relationship, Fia spoke calmly and succinctly.  She went over everything from the first message from Shaw to the end at the Citadel archives.  She watched him stand up to pace the room when she finished.  She couldn’t stop herself from reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out the little cruiser.  The Alliance logo had all but disappeared.  The blue paint flaking off a piece at a time until it was gone.  She glanced up when he sat down again.   His eyes went from the toy ship up to her face.

“I am sorry, Dad. I should’ve sent you a message.” She picked at a stray piece of peeling paint on the cruiser. “I was worried about Shep, and I knew you’d say _no._ I’m really sorry and I know you always say that doesn’t fix it but I don’t know how to…don’t go. _”_

“Go? Fia.” He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. “I wasn’t leaving the Citadel.  I came back to my ship to cool off before I said something that I knew I’d regret. Why the hell did you rush over here at the risk of reinjuring your leg?”

“I thought…” She gripped the toy tightly.

“You thought that I was leaving you.” Hackett reached out to cover her hand.  He gently eased her fingers apart to pull out the cruiser.  “I wouldn’t do that, no matter how pissed off I am.”

“I did a good thing, Dad.  You might not believe me or think I’m capable of it.” Fia didn’t get any further because he covered her mouth with his hand.

“I believe that you are capable of just about anything that you said your mind to.  And I am _heartbroken_ that I’ve somehow managed to create any sort of doubt in your mind.” He stared down at the cruiser for a long while without speaking.  She glanced up and spotted tears in his eyes. “You _are_ an amazing woman. You’re stronger than I am, certainly braver and more beautiful.  You’ve always been capable of mind blowing things, kid.”

Fia fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “I…don’t really know what the hell to do with dad tears so stop damn it.”

“Dad tears?” He shook his head with a laugh. “I love you. And I am _so_ sorry.”

“Eh,” she shrugged. “S’ok.  I love you too.”

He crushed her into a hug. 

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Citadel._

_Shep mentioned that you might be heading to the Citadel._

_I’m back at my dad’s apartment._

_I’m sure that you’ve already heard about my little adventure. I’m supposed to be on bed rest for a few days until my stupid knee starts acting better._

_Come visit? I’m bored._

_Fia_


	52. Bubble Bath and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Cerberus._

_I’ve spent the last eight months or so hunting down Cerberus scientists in my free time. Everyone needs a goddamn hobby, right?_

_I’m attaching the files that I found on each of them. It’s quite a bloody collection on Fia’s four years with the bastards. It’s not easy reading.  The scientists have all met tragic accidents._

_Anyone who tortured her is gone with the exception of the Illusive Man and a few people who appear to be on the side of the Alliance now._

_I thought you might want to know maybe it’ll help us both sleep better at night._

_Massani_

* * *

Fia had tip-toed from the bed to stand behind Zaeed as he used her terminal.  She paused in the process of reaching for him when the words on the screen caught her attention.   He’d gone after Cerberus… _for her_.

Winding her arms around his neck, Fia pressed her t-shirt covered body against his bare back.  Zaeed twisted his head to the side to look at her.  She let her hands drift down and her fingers toyed with one of his nipples.

“ _Imp._ ”

“Were the accidents painful?” Fia asked _warily._  She wasn’t sure if she really wanted the answer.

“Very.”

“Good.” Fia nuzzled against his neck. “It couldn’t have happened to more deserving people, at least they can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Ruthless Little Imp.” Zaeed sent the message and then closed out his inbox.  He spun the chair around and Fia fit easily between his legs.  Her arms draped over his shoulders. “How’s the knee?”

“It’s fine,” Fia shrugged indifferently.

“Fine?”

“It hasn’t given out on me yet.” She left out that it hadn’t given out on her _yet_.  It had caused her to collapse twice the day before. 

Zaeed slid his hands up her legs to grip her by the waist.  He lifted her up as he stood to carry her back over to the bed to set her down on in gently. “I’ll make breakfast.”

 _“Zaeed.”_ Fia raised her hand to freeze him in place before he could walk away.  She used her biotics to bring him over to the bed.  She let him go once he was hovering above the mattress. “Much better.”

With a deep laugh, Zaeed stretched out on his side and dragged Fia over until she was curled up against him.   She was about to ask him why he’d emailed her dad when the sound of the front door opening interrupted.  She sat up slowly and wandered over to pull on a pair of jeans. 

“Shep.” She wandered out onto the small balcony that looked over the living room. 

Since neither of her dads really needed use of the apartment, Fia had suggested that Shep use it to relax as well.  There were three rooms and Fia only used the one as it was. She heard Zaeed grumbling as he tried to find his shirt. 

_Idiot._

She was wearing it.  He had others in his bag that he could wear.  She liked the smell of his clothing.  A quiet cough drew her attention to the man standing by the piano.

“I think we should throw a party.”

Fia stared down at Shep. “Fine, but we’re inviting Bailey because that way if C-sec tries to throw us in the brig then we can use his authority to tell them to fuck off.”

“Fine.”

“And Eddie.” Fia glared at him.

“ _Fine._ ”

“And Zaeed,” she added.

“He’s already practically living here with you.” Shep raised an eyebrow when as if on cue Zaeed stepped up next to her. “Massani.”

“Shepard.”

* * *

_From: Admiral Hackett_

_To: Commander Shepard_

_Subj: Congratulations._

_You might be the first spectre in the history of the Citadel that managed to get himself thrown into the brig._

_What exactly were you and my daughter attempting to accomplish when you emptied bottles of bubble bath into the fountains on the Presidium?_

_That is not even remotely amusing._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj:  re: Bubble Bath._

_I can’t talk to my daughter. You do it._

_If I talk to her, she’s going to know that I think it’s quite possibly the funniest thing that she’s ever done._

_And fish toys. They put fish toys into the fountains. FISH toys._

_I’ve had complaints from just about every single council race, except the krogans.  Wrex can’t complain because he supplied the fish toys._

_Do they realize that they are all grown adults not children?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: Your silence…_

_…is noted._

_I know that you are laughing but you don’t want to admit it._

_I can sense it._

_It was definitely not my idea…entirely. _

_What? Shep needed to blow off some steam after everything that happened on Rannoch and Thessia.  He’s all pent-up anger which isn’t good for him.  He chewed out Joker which I mean really, how can you get mad at Joker?_

_So if bubbles and fish did it for him, I deserve a damn medal._

_Fia_

* * *

Zaeed watched as Fia closed her omni-tool and tossed it onto her desk.  Shepard and the rest of the guests had already left.  The _Normandy_ crew was preparing to head to Sanctuary.  He was going to have to leave the Citadel himself at some point.  He wasn’t quite ready to leave the blue haired Imp that was smiling mischievously at him.

She walked over to one of the nearby couches and collapsed backwards on it.  When she tilted her head to look up at him, Zaeed bent down to kiss the soft skin of her neck.  He moved up to kiss her chin and finally her lips.  She laughed when the scruff on his jaw tickled her nose.

“Stay _very_ still, Imp.  I wouldn’t want to hurt your knee.” Zaeed slid a hand roughly from her neck between her breasts and into the top of her jeans once he’d unbuttoned them.  He stilled his movements when she tried to buck up against his hand. “I said _don’t_ move.”

“Kinky bastard.” She grinned as she reached down to grab his wrist firmly with her fingers.  She held him still and began to grind herself against his fingers. “Much better than a dildo.”

“ _Imp._ ”  He was starting to realize how much the crazy little biotic in front of him was worming her way into his life.  He curled his fingers to press them further into her.  It gave her more friction as she drove her pussy against his hand. “I think it’s time to make you incoherent.”

“How much are we betting this time?” Her breath hitched when he pressed his thumb against her clit.

“Two hundred.”

“ _Bring it._ ”

He chuckled at the disappointed sound that she made when he eased his hand out of her jeans.  He stepped away from the couch to slowly undress in front of her.  He’d learned the hard way that a simple orgasm wasn’t going to reduce the Little Imp to incoherence.  They were going to have to play a slow, teasing game for that to happen.

“ _Zaeed.”_

“No biotics,” he warned. “If you use your biotics, I win by default.”

She shrugged with what he figured was probably feigned indifference.  Her eyes followed his casual movements as he continued to pull off his shirt.  He took his time with his boots and then his jeans.  He glanced up to find that Fia had rushed through removing her own clothes. They were in a messy pile on the floor by the couch.

“Impatient?”

Sliding her forward on the couch, Zaeed eased her legs apart though he was careful not to put her into a position that applied pressure on her knee.  He lifted her legs to rest over his shoulders.  With a smug smile, he leaned his head forward until his nose nudged against her labia.  He teased her with it.  Her fingers tugged on his hair impatiently but he refused to be rushed.

_This was a bet that he was finally going to win._

With a tilt of his head, his tongue came into contact with her.  He adjusted his hold on her so he could use his fingers to pry her lips apart.  He took several long swipes and then twisted it around inside of her. He paused to lightly tease her clit and then dipped into her once more.

She would’ve likely writhed herself right off of the edge of the couch if he hadn’t been holding on tightly to her.   He spent a very long time keeping her from orgasm.  His touches were light and purposefully maddening.   She groaned in frustration at him but without her biotics was at his mercy.

_Just how he wanted her._

He waited until she was whimpering underneath him to dip two fingers into her.  His mouth moved up to suck on her clit as he thrust them inside her pussy.  He brought her off as he pushed a fourth finger into her.  

Without waiting for her to catch her breath, Zaeed lifted her up and settled her on his lap.  He guided her easily down on his cock.  She leaned back against his chest with her legs draped on either side of his.  His arms went around her so his hands could come up to grip her breasts. 

His lips found her neck to bite and suck as he drove his cock up into her pussy.  His fingers manipulated her nipples with alternating soft and hard touches.   He wanted her to cum at least once more before he did.  His other hand shifted between their legs so he could play with her clit as well.  He swatted her lightly and then flicked the engorged clit.

She shuddered against him and her head fell back as she climaxed suddenly.   Her breathy moans drove him even harder.   He knew her body had to be over-sensitized so he used it to his advantage.  His lips moved from her neck up to murmur filthy, filthy things to her.

The moans turned to soft whimpers that begged for more and less at the same time.  His tongue swirled around the soft edges of her ear.  His cock continued to pound up into her soaking wet pussy.  Her body trembled as he pushed her towards a third orgasm. 

Her hands gripped his arms for support. “Fuck. Oh…god. Zaeed. I can’t…”

“You’re going to come again, Imp.” He twisted first one nipple and then the other.  His other hand played with her clit. “You’ll be a limp, incoherent mess when I’m finished.”

He shifted his hand down to press a finger inside along with his cock.  With the right angle, his thumb could drag across her clit with each thrust.   She liked the stretch enough that she started to writhe on him again.  He was going to have to get a dildo that he could use to fuck her at some point.

 _He wasn’t going to goddamn share her with anyone_.

It wasn’t until he’d started fucking her with three of his fingers alongside his cock that Fia started to clench around him with the signs of her third orgasm.  He started to nibble and suck on her neck again to encourage her.  This time though as her body tightened it caused him to orgasm with her.

Fia was sprawled on top of him when they’d both finished.  It took her several minutes to finally manage to breathe normally.  He didn’t bother to hide his smug satisfaction of having one the bet _this_ time.

“I demand a rematch,” she groaned as he lifted her up off of him.

“Anytime, Imp. Any goddamn time.”


	53. Safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad; Dad 2.0_

_Subj: re: Earth._

_Shep says that you’re heading to Earth after you destroy Cronos station._

_You better come out of this alive, damn it._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Citadel_

_It’s no longer safe, though you probably already know that._

_The Reapers took control of it.  Find a safe place; use your armor and the weapons that we left in David’s armory in his apartment._

_See if you can meet up with Commander Bailey or someone else from C-Sec._

_I love you, kid._

_Please don’t take any unnecessary risks._

_Dad_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_I’m with Bailey.  We found refuge in some of the keeper tunnels._

_I don’t know…look…I love you, Dad._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Fia_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Safe._

_So…the reapers have the Citadel._

_I’m fine._

_I just wanted to…this is stupid._

_I like you, Massani._

_I hope that you make it through this shit safely._

_Fia_

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Alive?_

_Are you safe, Little Admiral?_

_I’m with a few of Shep’s crew and your crazy Krogan uncle, Wrex.  He said to tell you stay alive._

_Eddie_

_P.S. You better fucking make it through.  What would I do without my best friend?_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Safe._

_We’re waiting for the final goddamn push.  It’s insane down here.  I thought the First Contact War was bad. This is a goddamn nightmare._

_Listen, Imp.  You’ll be fucking fine.  I’m going to see you when this is all over._

_Keep your weapon close and don’t waste any fucking bullets.  You’ll have to make each one count._

_I like you, bloody ruthless Imp._

_Zaeed_

* * *

The keeper tunnels that she’d been hiding in with some of the C-sec officers were a bizarre labyrinth that covered the entire station.  They managed to sneak through areas to rescue other survivors from reaper forces on the Citadel.  They had quite the resistance hiding out in the tunnels. 

 _She couldn’t help but wonder if it was pointless_.

At some point, Fia’s updates to Hackett stopped going through.  She told herself not to panic that didn’t mean that the war was lost.  It also didn’t mean that he was dead.

_He couldn’t be dead._

_Oh gods._

_Don’t panic._

_Don’t fucking panic._

Fia was, after several hours, finally able to hack into the Alliance comm systems.  She seemed to have a direct line to Shep.  He sounded like he was on the Citadel.  It took a bit of work but she was able to track down his location.

She raced across the Citadel.  She had to fight her way through husks and climb over debris and up ladders until finally making it to the tunnels that she’d heard him describing to Anderson.  She made her way to the end of the bloody tunnel to find Anderson and Shep seemingly frozen.

“Ofelia.”

She turned to the right swiftly to see what _had_ been the Illusive Man.  The _thing_ in front of her had clearly been _reaperized. Was that even a word?_ Without stopping to think, she brought her weapon up and shot the bastard in the head.

Fia stared down at the bloody, deformed body of the Illusive Man. She fired a second bullet into his head. “You had me trained well.  I always hoped that I’d be there when you died, you sick piece of shit.”

“Fia?” Shep still looked completely stunned by her appearance.  He was interrupted by something that he was hearing over the comms.  She listened in to his conversation with _Admiral Hackett._

Fia stayed by the body of the former Cerberus leader while Anderson and Shepard rushed over to a terminal across the room.  She was starting towards them when the entire room shook.   With only a few seconds to make her decision, Fia used all of her biotic strength to send a shield around the two men just as the Crucible fired.  There was an eerie silence that followed as everything went black.

* * *

_From: Eddie_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: Over?_

_I think it’s over._

_I’m heading up to the Citadel with Wrex and Massani to make sure that Fia’s alright._

_Have you heard from mom?_

_Love you,_

_Eddie_

* * *

_From: Dad_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: re: Over._

_Thank god._

_I hadn’t heard that you’d made it. Mom’s fine. Her ship was damaged but they’re heading back to Sol once they complete repairs._

_I’m going to dock on the Citadel in a few hours._

_I love you, Son. I’m so proud of you._

_Dad_

* * *

“Commander? Commander Shepard? Are you still hearing us?” Hackett repeated his message for the fifth time.

The fleets had abandoned Sol when the Crucible fired but with the Reapers threat gone, he’d ordered them back into the system.  He’d immediately had his ship and the _Normandy_ dock at the Citadel.  Some of the docks were in decent enough order that they could be used.

They found Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard in one of the control rooms in the highest ward of the station. Both seemed relatively unharmed.  Hackett arrived to find both of them digging frantically through a destroyed section.

“Where is she?” Hackett glanced around the room. “Where the hell is my daughter?”

“We don’t know,” Anderson answered hesitantly. “She used her biotics to shield us.”

“Shield you?”

Shepard pointed to the small area that seemed to be completely untouched by damage or debris. “We were there.”

Hackett glanced from there to where the two men had been digging. “Oh god.”

“We’ll find her,” Anderson said with little confidence.  He pulled his husband into a hug. “We’ll find her, Steven.”

He wasn’t sure how much time passed while they painstakingly removed piece after piece of rubble.  They were trying to move quickly without risking a cave-in.  If Fia was alive, they didn’t want to cause more damage. 

Major Coats joined them an hour into the search so had Eddie, Wrex and Zaeed Massani. _Massani._  Hackett couldn’t bring himself to question the man’s presence.  The desperation in his eyes was too much of a mirror of what he felt.

“I found her.”

It was Stevens’ voice that caught his attention.  Hackett shoved Anderson out of the way as he rushed over to the man.  He dropped to his knees at the sight of his daughter’s broken body.   She looked limp…lifeless.

“Oh no, no.” He reached up to gently ease the helmet off of her head.  His fingers brushed a strand of blue hair away from her brow. “Get the medics here with a stretcher, _now_.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eddie placed a comforting hand on the Admiral’s shoulder before rushing off. 

“You hang on, kid.” Hackett held his daughter’s limp hand gently in his own. “I am _not_ losing you again.”

 

 

 


	54. Please Wake Up..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett held up the toy cruiser to show Anderson. “Remember when I bought this for her first birthday?”

“How can I forget?” Anderson took it from him. “You’d never told me about your daughter and then all of a sudden you’re dragging me to a toy store looking for a gift.”

“You suggested a damn doll.”

“I might’ve been wrong.” Anderson handed the ship back to him. “Where was it?”

“In her pocket, where it always is.” Hackett glanced down at the engraving on the bottom that looked well-worn as if someone had rubbed a finger over it constantly. “I wanted her to have something that represented me.”

_“Steven.”_

“I thought I’d be able to spend so much time with her when she was little.  I was a stupid fool to not fight harder.” Hackett set the cruiser on the little nightstand next to the hospital bed.  He took Fia’s lifeless hand in his own.  He looked down at her. “I _really_ need you to wake up, kid.”

Anderson stepped up to stand behind him.  His hands rested on Hackett’s shoulders to give them a comforting squeeze. “She’ll wake up, Steven.”

“And what…the damn roof fell on her, what if she’s paralyzed?” He’d insisted that Doctor Chakwas look at the reports from the surgeons who had worked on Fia with Doctor Michel.  They’d both given him their detailed opinions on it. 

He waved off Anderson’s concern but reached up to cover one of the hands on his shoulder.  It was hard to keep up his spirits when he looked at his pale daughter on the hospital bed.  She was quiet and still, two things that Fia should _never_ be.

In the past forty-eight hours, Hackett hadn’t really moved from Fia’s beside.  He’d snapped at Shepard and Stevens when they came to visit for laughing and joking around.  Anderson had told the two marines to ignore him.  It was good for her to hear her friends being their normal idiotic selves.

Anderson had insisted that he get something to eat and shower.  He’d returned to her hospital room to find Massani sitting in his seat.  The man had been murmuring something to Fia that Hackett couldn’t quite catch. 

When Zaeed had noticed that he wasn’t alone, he sat up slowly after kissing Fia on the forehead.  He nodded once at Hackett and left without saying a word.  He hadn’t seen him since though he’d heard from Shepard that Massani and Wrex were hanging out at one of the undamaged bars on the Citadel.

“Let’s have dinner.” Anderson tried to pull him out of the chair.

“Later,” Hackett said dismissively. “I can’t.  You go, bring me something later.”

With a sigh, Anderson squeezed his shoulders one last time and left the room.  Hackett was convinced that Fia would wake up when he wasn’t there to piss him off.   He’d been tempted to leave just so she’d wake up.

_He was clearly starting to go a little insane._

“Karin tells me that talking to you will help. I have no damn clue how it’s going to help.  You’ve got a long history of _not_ listening to me or anyone else.” Hackett rubbed his thumb across her knuckles absently.  He despised utterly _still_ she was. “Do you remember when you were nine?”

He paused as he always did in the futile hope that she’d answer him.  The silence hit him hard every time.  With a sigh, he continued on telling her a story about one of the _many_ times that she’d gotten into trouble in school.  She’d been helping Eddie defend his honor or some such nonsense. 

“Admiral?”

Hackett glanced over his shoulder to find Major Coats standing awkwardly by the door. “Major. She’s still not awake.”

“I know I saw Admiral Anderson in the waiting room.  He told me that you were in here.” Coats seemed to have trouble looking at the person on the bed. “How is she?”

“Quiet.”

“I think that’s the most disturbing thing that I’ve ever heard,” Coats said humorlessly.  “I’m heading back to London.  Will you let me know when she wakes up?”

“I will.” Hackett watched as the Major hesitated uncertainly. “What is it?”

“I wanted to marry her but she said no.”

“I know,” Hackett said sympathetically.  He felt for the man. “I don’t like to be pushed into anything.  Admiral Anderson can attest to that and Fia mostly definitely takes after her father.”

“I screwed up.”

“Yes.” Hackett watched Coats leave without further comment.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: re:  Sleep._

_I’ll take a damn break when I’m ready._

_Stop pestering me about it._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Sleep._

_Fia’s going to wake up when she wakes up._

_You can help her more if you’re healthy than if you exhaust yourself._

_I love you._

_David_

* * *

The room was dark when Fia woke up.   She blinked a few times thinking that her eyes just weren’t open. Then she realized the awful truth.  It wasn’t that the lights weren’t on.  She couldn’t _see._

_Oh fuck._

_Shit._

“I can’t see.” She uttered the horrifying words to herself.  She couldn’t actually tell if anyone else was in the room with her.  She tried to listen carefully but all she heard was the sound of her own panicked breathing. “ _Shit._ ”

 

 


	55. A large crowd for a small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Just her damn luck to wake up alone and blind, Fia had no idea if they’d even _won_ the war against the reapers.  She didn’t hear any voices.   She felt her wrists but no omni-tool.  Her fingers ran along the bed to touch the rails on either side.

_Definitely a hospital bed._

She felt along her arms to the wires that were attached to her.  She really, really hoped that she wasn’t in some Cerberus research facility.  She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again. _Still nothing._ She tried again only to find that it hurt to do so.

_Please don’t be a Cerberus facility._

_Or a reaper facility._

_Did reapers have facilities?_

_Stop panicking._

“Dad?” Fia’s noticed that her voice sounded strangely muffled.  Her fingers trembled as they skimmed across her ear.  She touched every inch of both of her ears…several times.   She didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary so the blast from the Crucible must’ve damaged her hearing a little as well.  “Is anyone there?”

She’d had nightmares like this when she was younger.  She’d wake up in the middle of the night screaming because she’d been trapped with Cerberus unable to see or hear what was being done to her.  They were always the most terrifying of her dreams.  Those nights, Hackett had sat up with her until it was time to go to school.  She never seemed to be able to go back to sleep after those dreams.

“Hello?” Her heart started to race a little as the minutes passed without a response.  Her fists clenched at her sides. She tried to force herself to relax them. “This is not fucking funny.”

She checked her pockets but didn’t find her cruiser. _Oh god._   If it was Cerberus, the bastards would’ve definitely taken the toy from her.  She was afraid that she was going to start hyper-ventilating when a muffled noise caught her attention.

“Oh thank god.”

Fia felt a sense of immediately relief at the familiar voice that had followed the sound of a door sliding open. “Dad?”

“I’m here, kid.” His footsteps came closer and a moment later warm, calloused fingers wrapped gently around one of her hands.  He was silent for a moment as if he was looking her over.  “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t see. Why the fucking hell can’t I see?” Fia found herself clinging to his hand so hard that it probably hurt him.  She could feel her biotics flaring and in the darkness she thought she saw faint blue tinge around the edges of what should’ve been her vision.  “Oh fuck. I’m blind. I can’t be blind, how the hell…”

“Easy, kid. Easy. Don’t panic.”

It was _easy_ for him to say when his own voice was rising a little in the closest that her Dad ever got to sounding _panicked._   He called out to one of the doctors who had apparently stepped into the room.  Fia tuned both of them out as they started to talk about her _condition._

A second set of footsteps moved towards her, _the Doctor obviously_ ; Fia felt her biotics flare wildly when fingers reached down to touch her eyelids.  Her dad stepped closer to take her hand to calm her down.  She couldn’t seem to do so.  His voice was muffled as it moved further back.   She realized that she was using her biotics to push both of them away from her.

“Impressive, Imp.” Zaeed’s voice brought her up short.  He sounded like he was standing near where she assumed the door was. “You’ve managed to keep both the doc and admiral frozen in stasis.  What’d the bastards try to do to you this time?”

Fia laughed which was what he’d intended.  Her biotics came back under her control and she heard heavy footsteps move towards her.  She recognized the cadence of Zaeed’s step.  He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.  She heard him ask the doctor what he’d been trying to do.

“I’m going to help the doc open your eye to get a better look. You alright with that, Imp?” Zaeed waited until she’d nodded.  He reached out and gently pried her eyelids apart.  He spoke to her the entire time explaining what he intended to do before he did it. She felt his body twisted around on the bed and she guessed that he must be staring back at her dad or maybe the doctor. “Next fucking time, you might try explaining what the hell is about to happen.  She can’t see, of course she’s going to try to protect herself if someone yanks on her goddamn eyelid.”

“Zaeed.”

His fingers had moved from her eyes to trace something along her cheek.  She lifted her hand up to find that her face had a few new scars. “It’s about goddamn time that you woke up.  Lazy Imp.”

“You’re looking good Massani.” Fia’s laugh caught uncomfortably in her throat.  She wanted to turn her head away but she had no idea where everyone was standing.  Her fingers reached out until she found his shirt to drag him close enough that she could hide her tears against his shirt. “Smell good too.”

“No need to cry, Imp. You’ll see my ugly fucking mug again eventually.” Zaeed wound one arm around her for support while his other hand came up to cup her head. “You’re getting my goddamn shirt soggy.”

“Tough shit.” Fia laughed as he’d clearly intended.  She wiped her face on his shirt just to annoy him and pulled herself back up. Her fingers refused to unclench from around the fabric. She turned her head in the direction that she thought her Dad had been. “Did I…”

“I’m fine, kid. So is the doctor.” His voice became clearer as he moved closer.  He reached out to lift up her free hand to place something hard and cold into it.  “Maybe this will help.”

Her fingers fumbled around the object that she recognized almost immediately. “I thought I lost it.”

“There are quite a number of people who want to see you.  Are you ready for visitors?” He didn’t appear to be thrilled with the idea but clearly wanted it to be her decision.

“Who?”

“The entire _Normandy_ crew, David, Shep and Eddie, Eddie’s parents and Wrex.” Hackett listed off several more names but Fia wasn’t listening.  She’d gotten lost in thoughts of how she was going to do _anything_ if she couldn’t see.  “Kid?”

“I’ll see Dad 2.0, Shep, Eddie and his parents for now.  The rest afterwards.  I doubt that the room is big enough to handle all of them.” Fia fingered the toy in her hand. “Dad?”

“Yea?”

“Can you explain about?” She brought her hand up to hover around her eyes.

He sighed deeply, the sad sigh that usually meant he wasfeeling pained about something.  His hand covered hers for a long moment before he released it.  She listened as his shoes tapped sharply on the floor as he walked towards the door. She waited until it had closed to turn towards Zaeed.

“Do I…look different?” She had felt the scars but she had no idea what her face and eyes really looked like.

“As fucking beautiful as ever, Imp.” His lips brushed against her closed eyelid. “It’ll all come back to you.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“If they can bring Shepard back from the goddamn dead, they can bring your sight back.” Zaeed tightened his arm around her. “I’ll find a bloody doctor who can do it.”

The door reopened before Fia could respond to Zaeed.  She heard multiple footsteps that shuffled into the room.  She thought she might be able to identify several of the various gaits.  The almost non-existent step was definitely Eddie’s dad.  He always seemed to make almost no noise when he walked.

For a room filled with people, the silence was almost painful for Fia.  She knew that pity was likely coming off of them in waves.  She was _almost_ glad that she didn’t have to look into their eyes.  The emotions that she felt from them were bad enough.  Her fingers twisted the fabric of Zaeed’s shirt as she waited for _someone_ to break the silence.

“Great to _see_ all of you.” Fia finally did it herself. Eddie snorted to her left and she glanced towards where she assumed that he was standing. “I’ve never heard this particular group of people be so damn quiet.  It’s kind of starting to freak me out.”

“I’m glad you’re awake, Fia.” Anderson nudged Zaeed out of the way after Fia reluctantly released him to ease her into a gentle hug. “I’m so damn sorry.”

“Why?” Fia raised her eyebrow at him.  It was hard to convey confusion when she had no idea what the hell her face was doing. “You’ve got…oh…why are you apologizing when I saved your ass? That’s stupid.”

When Anderson stepped back from her, everyone started talking at once and it was overwhelming for her.   Fia could only hear certain things.  She got her Dad’s attention and asked if maybe they could do the visits one or two people at a time.  It would make it a less exasperating and exhausting experience for her.

There was muffled grumbling and footsteps for a few seconds and then Fia thought perhaps that she was alone.  Someone cleared their throat and shuffled closer to the bed.  She tilted her head to the side though it was useless since she couldn’t _see_ anything.

“You’re going to have to say something because I have no idea who the hell is in the room with me,” she muttered in annoyance.

“I…” Shep stammered and took a step closer to take her hand in his. “Thank you…and I’m…”

“If you apologize, I swear that I’m going to beat the crap out of you. I don’t care if I’m too blind to see where you’re at.” Fia interrupted him.  “What the hell is wrong with you and my _other_ Dad? I don’t get why you’re even attempting to apologize.”

“They are under the impression that you’re current condition is their fault.” Eddie’s voice came from the other side of her bed.  She turned her head in what she hoped was the right direction. “I told them that they were being complete idiots.”

“And how did _Admiral_ Anderson take that?” Fia grinned.

“Not remarkably well.”

“Ok you reprobates, let someone else have a turn.” Eddie’s Dad came into the room and from the smell of brownies, his wife was with him.

“I sense the presence of warm, tasty goodness.” Fia sniffed the air appreciatively after quick hugs from both her best friends.

“I knew you liked me.” Eddie’s dad teased.

“You _made_ a joke.  Am I losing my mind as well as my sight?” Fia feigned shock.  She was engulfed in a soft hug a moment later that was _definitely_ Mrs. Stevens. His dad squeezed her hand and asked how she was doing. “I’m fine. Blind, partially deaf, but fabulous.”

_“Fia.”_

“Would you prefer that I sob uncontrollably?” Fia explored the plate that had been pressed into her hands.  _Definitely_ brownies.

“Do you want to sob uncontrollably?” He asked curiously.

“Not particularly,” she shrugged.

He patted her hand and stepped back. “There appears to be a large Krogan trying to make his way in here.  We’ll come back later with more food.”

Mrs. Stevens seemed to be struggling for words so she gave Fia another hug and walked quickly out of the room.  Wrex’s voice boomed into the silence that followed. He promised to send the varren that she’d adopted on Tuchanka to her the minute that he got back.  Urz had apparently been completely useless since she left.   

The truth underneath the joking words was probably that he thought the varren would make a good bodyguard until Fia’s sight came back.  Zaeed might’ve taken out the Cerberus scientists but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t still be a target in this post-war world.  She wasn’t certain that the hospital staff would appreciate a ‘seeing-eye’ varren.

Wrex was ushered out by the doctors after a while and they insisted on poking and prodding at her again.  It took all of her strength not to flinch every time that they came near her eyes.  They had clearly learned their lesson and talked her through everything before it was done.

“Fia?”

She twisted her head around futilely at the sound of her Dad’s voice. “Why do I keep _looking_ when I can’t fucking see?”

“It’ll come back, kid.” He sat on the edge of her bed to take her hand. “You should rest.”

“Dad.” She didn’t know how to voice her fears about waking up alone…in the dark again.

“I’ll be here, kid.  I won’t leave and if I have to, I’ll have Massani or David stay with you when I’m not here.” He ruffled her hair. “I won’t let you wake up alone, again. I promise.”

* * *

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: John Shepard_

_Subj: re: Doctors._

_I’m attaching a list of specialists that might be able to help._

_I would recommend not mentioning to Ms. Hackett that they formerly worked for Cerberus.  She wouldn’t respond well, and I honestly couldn’t blame her for it. _

_I only selected doctors that I know for certain are loyal to the Alliance and also were never involved in a project similar to Fia’s.  They’re good people.  They’ll do their best to help her get her sight back._

_Let me know if there is anything else that I can do.  It’s the least that I owe her for holding her captive._

_Miranda_

_P.S. Oriana says to tell you hello._

* * *

_From: Liara T’Soni_

_To: John Shepard_

_Subj: Glyph._

_Do you think that he might be of assistance to Fia?_

_It might give her a way to communicate and use the extra-net with just her voice._

_Let me know._

_Miranda forwarded me the information that you’d sent to her.  I’m performing my own search for doctors, and I also did a thorough background check on the names that you sent her.  Wrex would have both of our heads if I hadn’t. They all seem fine._

_Liara_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: Doctors._

_So out of nowhere, four specialists showed up to help Fia’s case._

_Any ideas why or how?_

_She claims to be doing fine.  Mostly, she just…sits in silence and nods whenever someone speaks to her.  I’m worried._

_Steven_


	56. A kind of smothering kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Liara T’soni_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Glyph._

_I’ve managed to create a duplicate of glyph that is more suited to helping someone with Fia’s condition. I’m having Commander Shepard deliver the drone to your daughter at the hospital._

_I hope that it’s helpful to her._

_Please let me know if it glitches or has any software problems._

_Liara_

* * *

 

Fia sat in the hospital bed with a growing sense of frustration. She didn’t want to _dictate_ messages to a drone, even if it sounded adorable. Doctor T’soni’s help was greatly appreciated. It simply made her feel her blindness more keenly.

The doctors had sat down with her earlier to explain what they thought was going on with her sight. It was their belief that her sight would return and that the blindness was owing to the ‘ _traumatic events_.’ Her hearing was a completely different story. They weren’t convinced that they could repair the damage that had been done to her eardrums.

_‘While your deafness isn’t a hundred percent, it is likely permanent. It won’t get worse but it also won’t get better.’_

Her response had _not_ been her best moment. She’d screamed at them until the room had emptied which was why she was now alone with the fucking drone. It glowed blue to match her hair according to Shep when he brought it to her. It was a slightly different shade from the original Glyph.  She wasn’t sure why that mattered.

The upside to being unable to hear clearly would definitely be pretending that she couldn’t hear her dad’s lectures. Fia called over Glyph 2.0, she really needed to give the thing a different name. She told it to message Zaeed. He’d gone off to visit with Wrex when the Doctors had come to talk with her. She also took the opportunity to _formulate_ an escape plan.

* * *

 

_From: Fia_

_To: Eddie_

_Subj: Prison Break._

_I know I’m blind but you’re practically a bear, you can carry me out of here._

_I need some non-hospital air._

_Help me and I’ll introduce you to Shep’s pilot. He’s single and hot._

_Fia_

* * *

 

“Imp.”

She tried to look innocent as she listened to his footsteps come closer. She grinned against his mouth when he kissed her. “Yes?”

“Going somewhere?” Zaeed sat on the edge of the bed.

“Maybe.” Her fingers shifted around on the blanket until they found his arm. She tugged on his shirt-sleeve until he moved closer. She rested her forehead against his upper arm. “I hate hospitals.”

“And sneaking out is the goddamn answer?”

“It’s practically a moral imperative,” Fia sighed despondently. Zaeed’s hand came up to massage the back of her head. “You _could_ help me.”

“Mhmm,” he murmured noncommittally.

“Zaeed.”

“Imp.”

“Being blind sucks.” She felt his fingers tense for a moment and then continue to gentle caress her. “I hate being so fucking helpless. I hate hospitals. I hate the pity that everyone keeps heaping onto me though I can’t see it. I can still hear in dripping from their voices. I want to go outside. I want to fucking not be blind.”

“I know.” Zaeed stretched out beside her on the bed so he could wrap his arms around her. “I’d fix it if I could. Bloody useless doctors.”

“I will pout,” Fia threatened. “If it gets me out of the fucking hospital, I will guilt you into it.”

“Fia.”

“I can’t…I need different air, Zaeed. I need to feel something other than this overwhelming sense of…” Fia took a few deep breaths to stop the panic inside her. She loved her Dads and friends but they were killing her with their _sympathetic_ silence. It crippled her more than the damn lack of sight. “The doctors can’t do anything for me anyway. I’ll either get my sight back or I won’t. My hearing isn’t going to get better.”

“I’ll get you out of the goddamn hospital,” he promised.

Fia twisted towards him and reached up hesitantly to let her fingers map out the lines of his face. They hovered hover his lips and she felt them curve up in what she knew was a smile. She wanted to….she couldn’t even see to kiss him.

Fia dropped her hand and tried to pull away but his arm around her waist stopped her. “I can’t…”

“You don’t need your goddamn eyes for this, Imp.” Zaeed spoke gruffly before guiding her lips towards his. He let her control the kiss and didn’t say anything when she finally pulled back. She pushed her face against the crook of his neck and tried desperately not to cry. She felt him lift his arm up and start fiddling with his omni-tool. “Stop bloody fidgeting, I’m trying to send a message.”

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Your Daughter._

_I’m kidnapping the Imp to get her out of this goddamn hospital bed. She needs fresh air. She needs to not feel like you all think she’s going to bloody break if she tries to walk or do anything by herself._

_You can either fucking help me manage it or you can wonder where the hell I’m taking her, cause you certainly aren’t going to stop me._

_I’ll keep her safe. Let her have a few days of freedom. She fucking needs it._

_She did save your goddamn husband and the bloody ‘hero of the Reaper war.’ I think she deserves more than being stuck in a sterile environment._

_Massani_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: my daughter._

_I don’t approve of your tone but I do approve of the idea._

_How can I help? I can get you transport to Earth. There are still some Alliance housing that hasn’t been destroyed, particularly in less populated areas that the Reapers hadn’t had a chance to destroy._

_Any particular place that you’re planning on taking her?_

_I’m well aware of the amazing things that my daughter has done._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Wrex_

_Subj: re: present for Fia._

_When is the varren pup arriving?_

_I’m taking Fia on an extended field trip and a little varren will drive me insane but make her happy._

_Zaeed_

* * *

 

_From: Steven_

_To: David_

_Subj: Lost my damn mind._

_When the hell did a bounty hunter of questionable age and morals become so attached to my daughter?  And better yet how did he get so good at anticipating her needs?_

_It’s like he knows her better than I do. Or…maybe it’s just that he isn’t crippled by a sense of fatherly failure?_

_When are you heading to the Citadel? I miss you._

_You should visit with Fia before they sneak her out. She thinks that you’re feeling guilty about her being injured while saving you. I told her that was ridiculous, because it is. So stop being ridiculous and visit our daughter. _

_Any suggestions for a safe, comfortable place that Massani can take her?_

_Steven_


	57. The Trouble with Marrying a Hackett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad 2.0_

_Subj: Cowardice is not attractive in an Admiral._

_You could’ve come to see me at the hospital before Zaeed and I left for the cottage in County Donegal._

_Thanks for helping us find this swanky little place. Zaeed said it looks grate. No glyph, I said great. Stupid drone. Stop writing that._

_Blasted thing. Do you know how hard it is to dictate my messages all the time?_

_Look, I miss you and we need to talk so grab Dad, the other one, and come for a visit. It’s a beautiful here, well, I can’t say for certain. It definitely smells nice._

_Please?_

_I’m currently blind and partially deaf; I will use guilt if I have to._

_I love you,_

_Fia_

_P.S. Any spelling, grammar or other issues are the drone’s damn fault._

* * *

 

Anderson was torn between amusement and sadness. He had been avoiding Fia. It hurt too much to see her…so…still and unable to move without help or falling down. He felt like it was partially his fault.

The entire thing had definitely given him a greater perspective on what Hackett had gone through over the years. Anderson had often chided the man for feeling guilty about not being able to protect her. He now understood the depths that those emotions could hit a father.

She had slowly over the years become a daughter to him. He should’ve been the on to protect her from the explosion. Then again, if she hadn’t been who she was, all three of them could’ve died that day. He shook his head as he read through the message once again.

“Fia?”

“She said that she loves me.” Anderson twisted his head as his husband stepped up to read the message over his shoulder.

“Laying on the guilt pretty thick, smart kid.” Hackett rested his hands on Anderson’s shoulders as he stood behind him. “We _are_ going to visit _our_ daughter, David.”

“Demanding bastard,” Anderson said in amusement. “Fine. Damn Hacketts.”

“You are the one who asked to marry one.” Hackett leaned forward so he could reach his arms around Anderson to start to type a response to Fia. He turned his head to kiss Anderson on the cheek before focusing on what he was doing.

* * *

 

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: Visit._

_We’ll be there for the weekend._

_Wrex sent a present._

_I am owed many, many thanks for dealing with the damn thing._

_Love you, kid._

_Dad_

* * *

 

“The point of coming out here was to avoid dealing with your bloody parents,” Zaeed grumbled. “I hope you appreciate the lengths that I go to for you. Goddamn hassle.”

“Be still my heart, such a romantic.” Fia was stretched out on her back on a blanket in the middle of the lawn outside of the little cottage. It was a relatively warm and sunny day. She could feel the rays on her face and… _“Zaeed?”_

“What’s wrong?” He was kneeling beside her almost immediately.

She fumbled around until she found his wrist. She used it to raise his hand up to accurately block out the sun. She moved his hand up and down a few times. “I can…well I can’t see exactly but I’m picking up differences between light and shadow. I can tell where the sun is at and not just because I feel it.”

“It’s coming back.” He sound so hopeful but Fia couldn’t quite match his level of enthusiasm.

Fia let go of his wrist and sank back on the blanket. “Yea.”

“It _will_ come back, Imp.” Zaeed scooted up beside her until she felt him pressed against her side. He draped an arm around her. “You’re going to goddamn see again.”

“Things don’t just happen because you want them to happen.” Fia closed her eyes since it was pointless to have them open.

“Yes, they fucking do, Imp.” He grazed his lips against her closed eyelid. “I’ll make it goddamn so.”

“I’d cover your mouth but it would be too complicated to find it. So shut up and let me nap.” She felt him settle in beside her. She tried to drift off but couldn’t. “I somehow keep expecting you to leave. Why are you hanging around? My dad could easily have arranged care for me.”

“Do you want me to fucking go?” He asked sharply. He brushed another kiss to her eyelids when she quickly shook her head in answer. “I only expected to fucking rescue some Admiral’s spoiled twit of a daughter. You weren’t…I don’t _want_ to goddamn leave you. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Shut your mouth and rest then,” he grumbled at her again. He always grumbled when she’d gotten him to admit to something. “Ruthless bloody Imp.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cottage: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/77492645319/tuath-na-mara-macgabhann-architects-on-we-heart


	58. And they lived...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the last chapter, though I may or may not add an epilogue of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It was pouring down rain early Saturday morning. Fia sat on the couch by a roaring fire with a blanket draped over her shoulders. They were anxiously waiting for their visitors. Zaeed kept insisting that the dark and stormy morning was a clear sign.

Fia told him that the only sign was that he was touched in the head. She hadn’t yet admitted to him that she’d started to be able to see blurry images. Nothing definite, she couldn’t really see to walk safely. It was however more than simply noticing the difference between light and shadow.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

She didn’t want to get his hopes up either.

“Catch.”

She raised her hand reflexively to stop the shirt that he’d thrown at her from hitting her in the face. “Well, shit.”

“When were you going to goddamn tell me?” Zaeed was an angry, blurry figure in front of her.

“I wanted to make sure it wasn’t simply my imagination.” Fia tugged listlessly at his shirt-sleeve. “I was afraid to believe that it was really changing.”

“Imp.” Zaeed crouched in front of her. He eased the shirt out of her hands and tossed it aside. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned up to brush his lips against hers. “Can you see me?”

“I certainly can.” Hackett’s amused voice echoed in the cottage.

“Dad.” Fia heard the sound of claws scrabbling across the floor and then a small body rammed into her legs. She slid off the couch to squat down to find what felt like a young varren pup wiggling over her feet. “Wrex?”

“He said to tell you that he couldn’t send Urz but that he thought you might give this little guy a home.” Her dad moved across the room towards them. His sharp inhale told her that he’d realized that she was tracking his movements across the room. “Fia?”

“I…” She grabbed Zaeed’s arm for leverage to pull herself up. “My sight has been slowly returning.”

“How slowly?” Anderson sat on the edge of the couch. He had an arm around Hackett’s waist.

“Too damn slowly,” she complained. Her dad moved away from Anderson to draw her into a hug. She could _feel_ his sigh of relief. “It’s all really, really fuzzy.”

“Progress is progress, kid.” He glanced over his shoulder at something that she couldn’t see. “I brought presents.”

“ _We,_ ” Anderson corrected.

“ _We_ brought presents.” Hackett twisted both of them around so that she was facing the front door. “They’re not bright and shiny but I guess that they’ll do as a gift for you.”

Fia frowned in confusion then she caught the sound of two idiots trying to tip-toe towards her. “I can s till hear your boots.”

“Hey Little Admiral.” Eddie lifted her up and swung her around. Her feet bumped against multiple pairs of legs as she went around in a circle. “Sorry.”

Shep was next though he was a little gentler with his embrace. He bent down so he could whisper. “Your Dad threatened to court-martial us if we couldn’t make you laugh. I’d really prefer _not_ to get my ass kicked out of the Alliance, so laugh damn it.”

“Work for it.” Fia laughed when he flicked her on the ear. She laughed even harder when Zaeed yanked her away from Shep. “I told you that you couldn’t punch all of my ex’s. And trust me, Shep and I have only kissed…a few times.”

“ _Fia,_ ” Shep sighed deeply. “I think I’d rather be court-martialed than deal with Massani’s wrath.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Hackett remarked absently.

“Dad.” Fia turned towards him. “Be nice.”

“That is nice,” he insisted.

_A year later…_

Fia was sitting on the corner of her dad’s new desk in his _new_ office on the _newly_ rebuilt Arcturus. She’d been waiting for him to finish up with a conference call for what felt like hours. A quick glance at the clock in the far corner told her that it was more like ten minutes. She tapped her fingers impatiently and pointedly ignored his glare when she started to drink his coffee.

Her sight had returned completely six months into her stay at the cottage though her hearing never did fully heal.  She’d fallen in love with it and had pooled her money with Massani to buy it. They’d decided _not_ to marry. Marriage didn’t interest either of them, but…he wasn’t letting go of her anytime soon.

She wasn’t complaining because she felt the same damn way about him. The little varren pup had grown into a rambunctious full grown catastrophe. She had managed to train it not to destroy their furniture. She told Zaeed to enjoy the little victories in life. He didn’t seem highly amused by this.

“What in the world is _so_ important that you _had_ to talk to me this _instant_?” He was in a _snappy_ sort of mood when he finally shut down the vid-comm and turned towards her. “Fia?”

She glanced over at him in confusion. “Oh, sorry, I dozed off for a minute.”

“Very _amusing._ ”

“I have a new photo for your collection.” Fia gestured to the frames that covered his office wall. She was in a majority of them along with Anderson. There was even a group photo from an anniversary party for her two dads that had Zaeed in it. She pulled a wrapped box out of her backpack to hand over to him. “Happy...just open it.”

Her dad frowned at her and finally ripped the wrapping. He tossed it aside and lifted the lid carefully off of the box. His entire body along with the expression on his face froze as he looked inside. His fingers trembled as he gently removed the picture frame and let the box fall to the floor.

“If you faint, I am so taking photographic evidence to blackmail you with later,” Fia warned. She felt suddenly very nervous since he hadn’t even glanced away from the image once to acknowledge that he was still… _aware_ of her presence. “Dad?”

“Is this…” He placed a hand over the photo and then looked up at her with a soft smile. “I’m going to be a grandfather.”

“Yes, yes you are.” Fia watched as he carefully set the gift on his desk. He stood up and swept her up into a hug. “I was…I thought…are you happy?”

“Happy?” He canted his head to the side to frown at her again. “Why…did you think I was going to be upset?”

“It’s Massani’s.”

“Yes, I did realize that would be the case since you’ve been damned inseparable since you met the man years ago.” He chuckled at her. “Listen, kid, I love you. I will love and spoil completely rotten your child. All I care about is that Massani takes care of you and the baby, that’s it.”

“Oh good.” Fia breathed a deep sigh of relief. She’d been stressing, pointlessly it seemed, about telling her Dad. “We haven’t told anyone else. I thought you might get a little pouty if we didn’t tell you first.”

“I do not pout.”

“You just did.”

“ _Ofelia._ ”

“ _Father._ ”

“Oh look, the Hackett’s are acting like children again.” Anderson stepped into the office with an amused smile. It morphed into a wide grin when his husband held up the frame and gestured towards Fia’s stomach. “Does this make me Grandpa 2.0?”

“I like it.” Fia was handed from one hug into another. “It’s just going to be hug after hug, isn’t it?”

“That’s what happens when you get yourself knocked up. Mrs. Stevens will probably send brownies and knit ridiculously tiny things.” Her dad sounded almost gleeful about it. _Bastard._ “How are you going to tell everyone else?”

“If this is how people are going to respond, I’m going to message everyone else.” Fia grumbled as her dad dragged her into another hug.

* * *

 

_From: Mrs. Stevens_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: re: your message._

_Children are not spawn, young lady._

_Congratulations. I’m sending my husband with brownies, and I expect you to tell me once you know the sex so I can start making a quilt for you._

_We love you._

_Tell Edward to settle down with that nice pilot that you introduced him too. His perpetual casual relationship is driving me insane._

_Mrs. Stevens_

* * *

 

_From: Eddie_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: I have spawn._

_I have spawn, that’s really what you decided to make the subject of your grand message to tell everyone that you have…a spawn growing in your belly. Nice. I can hear my mother’s response now. Oh, Shep said to tell you that you have horrified his parents and they refuse to reply to any further messages._

_Nice job._

_My dad is highly amused by all of this. He apparently demands babysitting rights. He’s got stories that he needs to tell, he also insists on being called Opa, since that’s what he called his grandfather. I tried to explain that you aren’t his actual child but…have you tried arguing with my dad? It’s pointless._

_I think he’s mellowing with age._

_And yes, I was aware that my mother was concerned about me. She doesn’t need to because Steve proposed to me last night. Don’t tell anyone yet. _

_Did you see the woman that Shep’s been dating? Holy hell._

_Later, Little Admiral_

_Eddie_

* * *

 

_From: Wrex_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Mini-Pyjacks._

_I can’t believe that you let Massani do that._

_Bring the mini-you for a visit. Tuchanka’s way to quiet with you around._

_Wrex_

_P.S. Eve demands that I tell you that Massani is welcome to visit as well._

* * *

 

_From: Fia_

_To: Shep_

_Subj: re: Your parents._

_Not sorry. So very not sorry._

_When are you coming to visit?_

_I’m on Arcturus for a week or so and then I’m heading back to the cottage._

_Did Eddie tell you his big news? Why does he think either of us can keep a secret? Vega messaged me about it. Why does anyone think he can keep a secret? Honestly._

_Fia_


	59. The Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few little snippets of life.
> 
> Thank you all so much, I hope you've enjoyed this iteration of Fia's story as I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Two months in…_

“What the hell are we doing?” Anderson grabbed his husband to stop him from wandering down yet another aisle in the store that they were in. They’d visited six stores so far that afternoon. “I’m too damn old for this.”

“I have to find the perfect present for Fia and the little one.” Hackett shoved his hand away and continued looking over the various toys on the shelves on other side. He finally spotted what he was looking for at the very end of the aisle. He lifted it up to show Anderson. “Perfect.”

“I love you.” Anderson shook his head with a laugh. “You’re going to make her cry, and then Massani will beat you for it. This is turning into a perfect day.”

“Why did I marry you?” Hackett glared as he followed Anderson towards the cashiers. His eyes drifted down the man’s back. “Oh right, you do look damn good in jeans.”

“Focus, Steven.”

“I am.”

* * *

 

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: Presents._

_It’s perfect._

_I love it. The baby needs to have a little toy cruiser for their very own._

_Thanks, Dad._

_Tell Anderson to stop teasing you._

_I love you_

_Fia_

* * *

 

_Four months in…_

Zaeed had spent the last three days trying to find the right combination of food to solve Fia’s cravings. She’d alternated between wanting to eat everything and then spent her mornings hovering around the toilet. She spent a fair amount of time cursing him on those days.

_Poor Little Imp._

She didn’t really want to hear how incredibly goddamn beautiful she was. Her little belly was starting to show. He’d placed endless kisses on it until she’d smacked him on the head and told him to stop. He’d kissed her again and then smirked at her.

“Zaeed.”

He looked over at his blue-haired Imp to find her looking exhausted on the couch. “You ok?”

“Should we tell everyone that we know the baby is going to be a boy?” Fia took the plate of food that he handed to her. She sighed happily after taking a bite of her ketchup and peanut butter sandwich that also continued slices of apple and cheddar cheese. Zaeed felt slightly nauseous at the idea but whatever made her happy. “Are you sure that you’re ok with the name?”

“Yes.”

“ _Zaeed_.”

“Imp.” He sat beside her on the couch. “I can honestly say that I never goddamn expected to have a kid. I like the name. Isaac.”

“It’s not the first and last names that I’m worried about. It’s the middle name.” Fia flicked a piece of apple at him.

“Why would calling the mini Imp, Isaac Steven Hackett-Massani, bother me?” He shrugged. “It’s a good name. Your father is goddamn annoying bastard but he’s a good man.”

* * *

 

_A little over eight months in…_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Undisclosed Recipients_

_Subj: Fia._

_She went into labor early. Zaeed rushed her to the hospital and barely had time to let me know. I’m heading to Earth now with David._

_I’ll keep you all update…or David will because I’ll be pacing panicked outside her room until Isaac is born._

_Steven_

* * *

 

There were six men in the hospital waiting room in Alliance uniform. They were all in various stages of panic. The nurse had barred all of them from the room with the exception of Zaeed. When she wasn’t screaming about ripping his dick off of his body, Fia would be glad that everyone else was kept out.

Fia was completely exhausted hours in and Isaac hadn’t shown any desire to _make_ an appearance. She clutched that large calloused hand that covered hers. Zaeed bent down to whisper encouragement to her. He wasn’t fazed by her cursing when another wave of pain struck.

The tiny little Isaac made his first appearance not long after. He had wisps of blond hair on his head and a quirk to his mouth that matched Fia’s. She sank back on the pillow completely worn out as the doctor and nurses took care of everything.

While Zaeed had immediately went to let everyone know that both Imp and mini-Imp were alive and doing well, it was several hours before anyone was invited to see them. Her Dads were the first ones. She grinned when the two men fought over who would hold the baby first. Hackett won when he pointed out that Isaac was named after him.

“Hey little man.” Hackett touched his finger gently to one of the little hands. “Welcome to the world. If you’re anything like your mom, you’re going to be a complete handful. Don’t worry though, Grandpa has you covered. And if you’re wondering, that would be me. I don’t care what my husband thinks. I’m your grandpa, he’s the other one that does most of the cooking. I’m the fun one.”

“ _Dad._ ” Fia gave him a tired smile.

He reluctantly handed Isaac over to Anderson and then stepped up to the bed. He bent down to brush his lips against her forehead. “Good job, kid. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll spare you the detailed descriptive answer and say that I’m exhausted.” She watched as Anderson whispered softly into the baby’s ear. “He’s perfect.”

* * *

 

_One year later…_

“We’re late.” Hackett shoved Anderson out of the shuttle towards the path that led to the cottage in the distance. “I refuse to be late for my only grandchild’s first birthday.”

“Then maybe you should’ve been ready on time.” Anderson glared back at him over his shoulder.

They argued all the way to the front door where Fia was waiting outside for them. The family varren sat at her feet. She was leaning back against the side of the cottage with an exhausted look on her face. Hackett exchanged a concerned look with his husband.

“You ok, kid?”

“Isaac has discovered that he can squeeze the bottle of powder. There is powder _all_ over the house.” She covered her face with her hands and groaned. “Zaeed is cleaning under pain of death because the bastard gave our one year old _Imp_ the damn bottle in the first place.”

“There is something incredibly satisfying about seeing that look on your face since I lived with that look on my own until you were in your late twenties.” He laughed when she glared at him and called him a cruel bastard. “Why don’t you have a nice walk with Anderson and I’ll help Zaeed clean the house?”

“Fine.”

Anderson wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her down the path around the cottage. “How’s parenting?”

“Exhausting.”

“Sounds about right,” he laughed.

* * *

 

_Five Years in…_

* * *

 

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: Your Grandson._

_We are in the emergency room._

_Your grandson decided that he could leap from the book shelf to the couch across the room successfully. He was wrong._

_I thought my heart was literally going to stop in my chest when I heard his shriek and the thud that followed._

_Can I just say that I am very, very, very sorry for all of the shenanigans that I pulled when I was a kid? If you felt anywhere near the pain that I did today, you are a stronger person than I am._

_Love you, Dad._

_Fia_

* * *

 

_From: Dad_

_To: Fia_

_Subj: re: Isaac._

_I’d offer words of comfort but it gets worse before it gets better._

_He’s a good kid, you were a good kid. I’m sure he’ll stumble into a ton of trouble just like you did. Though, I will say that I am greatly relieved that Cerberus is no longer a threat. I don’t think any of us could handle that level of stress._

_It is completely and totally worth it. I wouldn’t change a moment of my life as your father. You made my life, kid, never doubt that._

_How seriously was he injured? Are you still letting him come to Arcturus to stay with me and Anderson for a few weeks?_

_Love you,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Admiral Stevens wants to know if Isaac wants to ride on his ship. You should also know that Shepard wants to know the same thing. Good luck picking who gets to give the mini-you a ride._

* * *

 

_From: Fia_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Isaac._

_I love you, Dad._

_Remind me to show you the files that Liara and Miranda found while culling through some of the wreckage from the Cronos station. Can you believe that they just now got around to looking at it?_

_Isaac sprained his ankle quite badly. He’s lucky that he didn’t break his leg._

_Tell Shep that he’ll just have to wait. Admiral Stevens is older and wiser, and less likely to let Isaac fly the damn ship._

_Fia_

* * *

 

_From: Fia Hackett_

_To: Admiral Stevens_

_Subj: Really? Really?_

_You let my five year old son fly your ship._

_You’re supposed to be the strict one. I thought your job was to terrify the kids?_

_Fia_

* * *

 

_From: Admiral Stevens_

_To: Fia Hackett_

_Subj: re: Really? Really?_

_It was just for a second._

_He loved it._

_I regret nothing._

_Stevens_

_P.S. Don’t tell my wife._

* * *

 

_Six years in…_

“Imp.”

Fia glanced over at Zaeed. Isaac was at an Alliance _flight school_ camp for the next two summer months. The _few seconds_ that Admiral Stevens had allowed him to sit in the cockpit of his ship had really grabbed a hold of their son. Combined with his lengthy conversations with Joker and Cortez, Isaac was convinced that he wanted to be a fighter pilot.

They had talked it over at length and decided to sign him up for the flight school camp. It was an extensive course that ran every year for kids ages five to seventeen. If Isaac enjoyed it, they’d send him every year until he was old enough to join the Alliance. It meant that they had the cottage to themselves.

“Imp?”

She realized that she’d zoned out on him. “I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

“Siblings are good, right?” She found herself being yanked off of the couch over to sit in his lap in the armchair by the fireplace. “Zaeed?”

“Are we having _another_ mini-imp?” His grin alone told her that he was happy about it.

“We are.”

“I hope it’s a goddamn girl this time.” He nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck.

“You say that now, when she’s bringing home dates, you’re going to regret that comment.” She laughed at the sudden narrowing of his eyes as he frowned at the thought. “You’ll have to get in line; there are a fair number of people that will pummel anyone who dares to hurt one of our kids.”

“I love you.”

Fia twisted around so she was straddling his legs. They knew how they felt about each other but the words really hadn’t been…spoken…like that. “I love you too.”

“Good to know, we’ve got two little imps together.” His arms wound around her to crush her against his chest. “I never imagined all the goddamn trouble that I’d find when I agreed to help Wrex rescue you.”

“Would you change your decision then if you had known?”

“Not a goddamn chance in hell.”

* * *

 

_Four months later…_

* * *

 

_From: Fia_

_To: Undisclosed Recipients._

_Subj: Say hello…_

_To the first photographic evidence of little Jessie Rosalind who is still growing in my belly._

_Isaac is ecstatic that he’s going to have a little sister. I think that’s because he doesn’t understand what little sisters are like. I told him to ask Uncle Eddie or Uncle Shep._

_Fia_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Isaac Steven: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/77715647674

**Author's Note:**

> Face References:
> 
> Fia as a kid: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/69923842403/cutechildmodel-pretty-vasilisa-suslikova
> 
> Fia as a teen/adult: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/69903840178
> 
> Commander John Shepard: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/69903513332/famacity-famacity-maxi-iglesias
> 
> Eddie Stevens: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/69903599813/lovingmalemodels-leo-peixoto-by-lucas-ferrier

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Topsy Turvy Imp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673978) by [Pixelatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix)




End file.
